Cruz Control
by lindseylou1212
Summary: Cruz Fuentes lives to skateboard. He's a trouble maker and a firecracker. Lia lives on the south side. She is doing everything she can to change her life. When these two collide things could get interested and heated. FML suck at summaries. Please read!
1. Cruz 1

Hey this is my first story! I thought of this story line and found it fun. I apologize for the long chapters I can't write short ones. I hope you have just as much fun reading this as I did writing! Please review =)

**Cruz**

"Cruz, get your butt up!" My brother A.J. yelled at me from his side of the room.

I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head, just not caring about school.

"Don't make me get Papá or Paco in here," A.J. said as he lightly slapped my back.

See the thing with A.J. was he was more than my annoying little brother. He was my annoying gay little brother. Not that I had anything against A being gay, it's just that he didn't know how to fight for himself or stand up for himself, which launched me into a load of trouble trying to stand up for him.

"Fuck off, A!" I screamed at him pulling my pillow over my head.

The door rattled open and I knew too well that I had managed to piss off some other person in the Fuentes family.

"Cruz Parker Fuentes," my mom shrieked at me, "don't you dare talk like that!"

A.J. ripped the pillow off my head and tugged on my arm," Cruz, you're gonna make us late again!"

I groaned and slowly got to my feet. My side of the room that A.J. and I shared was a total mess, while A's side was perfectly in place. A silently started putting some of my things away for me, but stopped as soon as he saw my glare.

A was a year younger than me, but both of our birthdays landed in the summer. So A was still in eighth grade while I was sophomore. My parents learned from me that they shouldn't pull their kids up a grade.

I stripped of my shorts and pulled on a dirty pair of jeans lying on the floor. A made a face, but didn't say anything. The jeans weren't skinny jeans, but they weren't baggy either. They were saggy on the ass and clung to my legs perfectly, just like I liked them to while skateboarding.

"Orange D.C. shirt," A.J. said with a nod going to our closet and tossing me my neon orange D.C. tee shirt.

I shrugged and pulled it on over my bare chest. I looked in the mirror that hung on the back of the door to our room. I was amazed at how much the colors complemented my coloring. My hair was raven black, just like my dad's, but I had my mom's eyes. My brother Paco and I inherited my mom's baby blue eyes, they clashed with our black hair that would never lie neatly. Out of all my siblings my skin was the tannest the most _mexicano_.

A.J. and my older sister, Elissa, had dad's brown eyes. A.J. had a mixture of both my parents' hair it laid a mossy brown, silky and thin like my mom's, his skin also a mix of both parents. Alicia had dishwater blonde hair and Mom's pale skin.

It was tradition in the Fuentes household to eat breakfast every single morning together. Of course Papá cooked since Ma could burn water. Papá was the best cook that you could ask for, he never complained about doing it either.

I patted down the grand stair case taking in the smell of bacon and pancakes. I pushed the door open to the kitchen and groaned, my brothers were both cramming food in their mouth, leaving me with the cold leftovers, and possible not a lot.

Our house was bigger than the average house. My parents were both fancy scientists that happened to find a cure for Alzheimer's which put a lot of money in the bank. Our house only had four bedrooms though, causing me and A.J. to cram into the smallest one. Our small mansion was contemporary and had a pool. The kitchen was built to mi Papá 's standards and had plenty of room to jam a six person table.

I took my spot at my chair in middle of Paco and Alicia.

Paco took one look at me and laughed," Hermano, deer hunting season is over."

I glared at him," Fuck you, Paco."

"Cruz!" This time it was Dad scolding me while he flipped more pancakes over the hot stove.

I shrugged and stabbed a pancake violently with my fork.

My mom came running in frantically scrubbing at her shirt right where a girl doesn't want to spill anything.

My dad laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek while she furiously scrubbed.

"Alex, don't you dare laugh at me, this isn't funny. I'm supposed to be in a meeting in ten minutes and it's a fifteen minute drive!" She shrieked.

Licia spoke up," Here's a crazy idea, Mamá , why don't you change your shirt."

Mamá looked at her," Cuz I don't have time!"

I laughed," Maybe this will teach you to brush your teeth before you get dressed."

A.J. eyed me," Cruz you haven't brushed your teeth yet."

I glared at him," A you saw me put on dirty jeans, what is it gonna hurt if I drip toothpaste on my shirt."

"Yeah, at least people will see that he actually brushes his teeth," Paco said biting into a piece of bacon.

I glared him down once again," So Paco when are you moving out again," I said with my best devilish grin.

"Fuck off, Cruz," Paco said slapping a pancake on his plate.

"Paco!" Both my parents exclaimed my dad now trying to rub the toothpaste off my mom's boob with a boyish smile.

Paco was supposed to move out a year ago and go to college in Colorado, where my Uncle Carlos, Aunt Kiara, and Aunt Shelly lived, but he decided not to at the last minute. Which I thought was pretty stupid, but then again we were talking about the dreamer Paco.

Paco was the artist of the family; I swear he could draw anything from memory. Licia was the cheerleader and pretty and popular one in the group. She also carried the brains. A.J. was the one who could dance, sing, and act. A snagged the lead in many musicals down in the theaters in Chicago. That left me, Cruz, the dyslexic skater, the basically didn't care about anything.

After half a pancake I decided the food wasn't worth sitting here with my family, so I shuffled my chair back. I brushed my teeth not getting toothpaste on myself then I went on the lookout for a pair of matching socks. I couldn't find any so I had to go with a white one and a neon green one. I grabbed my backpack and headed down to the kitchen again.

Mom was gone, thank the lord, and Dad stood over the lunches that he made trying to see whose was whose.

"I'm pretty sure I got Cruz's yesterday," A.J. said trying to help him out.

"I had a peanut butter sandwich yesterday," I added.

"You're allergic to peanut butter," Papá said," You didn't eat it, did you?"

I rolled my eyes," I'm not that stupid."

Paco made a noise and A.J. snickered.

I shot them looks and muttered," Shut the hell up!"

Papá lightly slapped the backside of my head," I had it with you, Cruz."

I rolled my eyes and said," I'm out."

I shot through the door before Papá could call after me, I didn't even bother to grab a lunch. Instead I grabbed my skateboard and my raggedy pair of Nikes.

Skating was the ultimate get away. I skated all the time. I got my first skate board when I was three from my Uncle Luis. Luis calls me Cruz Control and the skateboard had Cruz Control painted on it in graffiti so he said it just seemed right. My parents weren't so happy with their three year old shuffling on a skateboard, but I picked it up quickly.

I had three months until my sixteenth birthday in July, but to be honest I didn't care if I got my license I was content with my skateboard. Sure if was three miles to Fairfield high school and I would probably be about ten minutes late, but my teachers knew what they expect from me.

My parents noticed something was wrong with me before I was in preschool. They told me that I always used to mix up Spanish and English and would say sentences using both languages and not even realizing. The doctors told them not to worry that it was normal, but once I got into first grade I still hadn't chosen a dominant hand. Again the doctors told my parents to not worry. By the time I was in middle school I realized that I didn't learn at the same pace as the other kids. I hated reading and my teachers always thought I was trying to be funny by writing left to right on my paper.

One day I came home crying, because I'd failed my fifth spelling test in a row and the teacher said that she was going to have to talk to my parents about better study habits. The thing was my dad or mom and I went over spelling words for three hours the night before the test, me crying because I just didn't get it.

My dad finally got mad at the doctor one day, and my dad is a scary man when he isn't mad, but he told the doctor to test me for everything. So about twenty tests later it turned out I had ADHD and was dyslexic. My parents were glad to finally find a reason on why I was doing so poor in school, but for me it basically just gave me a label, stupid. So basically I've been living since I was twelve with the label as the stupid kid.

I still really didn't know how to deal with my dyslexia. I take medicine for the ADHD, but I hate it. I never want to eat while I'm on it, I don't sleep either. My parents don't know about the effects on the medicine, they just assume that everything is alright. The doctor told them that these things could happen to me, but I'd always lied to them about. I hated being the center of attention.

Half way to school I heard my name being called over the roll of the wheels," Cruz!"

I stopped knowing that voice too well," Hey Rio, what's up?"

My best friend Rio was on his skateboard too, coming my way. He stopped when he got me and pounded my fist.

"Nada," He said in his Latino accent.

Rio grew up in the same neighborhood as mi papá He lived with his Dad and little sister who were three. His dad was a drunk and I knew that he beat Rio regularly, and sometimes Rio crashed at my place without my parents knowing when he'd gotten really hurt. The hardest thing to do was to keep A.J. quiet.

I knew that I should have probably told mi Papá about Rio's dad, knowing that he wouldn't put up with it, but Rio told me to keep my mouth quiet.

"Have another fight with the family?" He asked knowing that I could've easily gotten a ride with my sister to school.

I shrugged and pushed off on my board again as he followed," Just one of those days."

One of those days meant that my mind was racing a mile of minute and it made me feel like I had to puke, but nobody knew that except me. The fresh air helped me calm down though, but I knew that school was going to pretty much be torture.

"What're you doing on this side of town anyway, hombre?" I asked him knowing that it was far away for him.

He sighed," You know it's just one of those days."

I smiled. One of those days for Rio meant that his dad was drunk last night and most likely gave him one or two good punches to the gut.

"Rio, why don't you go and live somewhere else, it would be a lot safer."

He shook his head," The only reason why he doesn't hit Zita is because I'm there."

"He wouldn't dare hit your sister would he?" I asked.

He shrugged," Maybe he would if I wasn't there to be the bigger target."

We were silent for the rest of the way to school flipping ollies and kick flips and grinding rails that we found along the way.

Just like I thought I was ten minutes late for school. We had missed all of homeroom so we grabbed our stuff and ran to first hour.

Mr. Kits, my first hour algebra teacher, glared at me but didn't say anything. I sighed and slid into my open desk. Yup, it was definitely one of those days.

Algebra was one of the worst classes of the day. Letters and numbers did not go together and were not friendly to the dyslexic when they were together. Being officially labeled stupid didn't lower my teacher's standards of me, they expected me to excel like everybody else, they just didn't get that I saw ever word background and some letters upside down. Let alone being bilingual it was much harder trying to keep which language I was supposed to be speaking. My parents knew how frustrated I got when the languages got mixed up in my head, so they tried to keep it strictly English at home, but that never worked.

"Cruz!" Mr. Kits yelled at me, "Pay attention!"

He got back to the lesson and I zoned out again. He kicked my desk this time, I grunted.

"See me after class, Mr. Fuentes!" He said and the rest of the class ooed.

I groaned and tried to get back into the lesson.

The bell rang and I remained in my seat, knowing the drill way too much.

Mr. Kits wasn't an old guy, probably in his twenties, and he really wasn't that unfair or uncool, he just expected a lot from me.

He sat down in the desk in front of me facing me he took a deep breath and said," Cruz, I know this probably isn't your thing, math, but I think I have a solution."

I laughed," No offense señor , but nothing will make me like school at all."

He rolled his eyes," Well I have a solution for you to get better grades."

I laughed," I've been trying that forever."

"Ever try a tutor?"

I laughed again," My parents put you up to this, correct?"

He gave me a smirk and a nod," They came to me and I told you maybe this could help you."

"Fine, but that's only because I have no choice, so who is this kid?" I groaned.

He smiled and turned to the door," Cecilia, were ready for you."

From the hallway a girl walked in. She looked to me about my age and Mexicana no doubt. She had dark hair that hung pass her shoulders and big deep brown eyes that looked like sadness touched them. She was kind of short and real skinny, she was what my mom would call petite, but my dad would just say she needs to eat more.

She gave me a shy smile," Call me Lia."

"Cruz," I replied.

She nodded," I know, you sit next to me in biology."

I racked my brain and couldn't think of her face," I think your mistaken me for somebody else," I told her with the cocky smile I inherited from mi padre.

"You're in dreamland most of the time so…," She shot back.

Mr. Kits laughed at that one," Lia's in pre-calc right now, she's amazing."

Lia's tan skinned turned a shade redder and I smirked at her," Miss Perfecta."

"Cállate idiota," She told me.

Mr. Kits looked at us like we were crazy," Um, English please."

"She basically called me an idiot," I told him.

She turned red and nodded honestly.

"Lo siento," She said with a smile.

"Nah, that's okay I'm used to the stupid jokes," I reassured her.

She turned even redder when I told her that, but Mr. Kits stepped up," Okay so I expect you two to get together before every test and probably at least twice a week, to make sure Cruz is grasping everything."

Lia nodded and I rolled my eyes," Can I get to class now, I'm going to be late for history, were learning about the Mexican- American war, I kind of want to learn about my ancestors," I told them.

Kits rolled his eyes," Fine go, but like exchange phone numbers or something, so maybe you can get a hold of each other."

I rolled my eyes yet again and shook my head, "Give me your hand, Lia."

"What?" She asked, but before I answered her question I took a sharpie and scribbled my cell phone number on her left hand.

Before she could say anything I smiled at her and Kits and left the room, rushing to history before the music that acted like a bell sounded. All I could think about how I was going to get back at my parents for this one.


	2. Lia 2

**Hey just wanted to tell you guys that this is my first story ever! I forgot to insert an AN on the first chapter oops =) So I hope you really like this storyline sorry the chapters are so long I can't write short chapters for the life of me. So please review and let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own anything that has to do with Perfect Chemistry!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lia<strong>

When Mr. Kits asked me if I was interested in torturing one of his algebra students I automatically accepted knowing it would get me away from home. He didn't tell me his name just that he was a special case and wasn't easy to work with.

Then I found out it was Cruz Fuentes and I thought about quitting. Cruz was one of those kids who weren't afraid to speak his mind no matter what. Not that he talked to me at all. I had a crush on the kid since middle school and I'm pretty sure he didn't know I existed, a long with half the sophomore class.

Cruz was also very hot. His features clashed together and were basically hard to miss. His eyes were so blue that I felt like I was swimming in the ocean when I was looking at them. His hair was thick and unruly; he was always ruffling it up without noticing. He was tall, but not freakishly tall the perfect height for me to reach up on my tiptoes and kiss on the lips. If only it was that easy.

The reason why my heart stopped when Mr. Kits said his name wasn't because he was drop dead gorgeous, or because I was secretly in love with him, it was because he was an enemy.

Cruz wasn't exactly the problem it was his papá. Alex Fuentes used to be in the Latino Bloods before he got jumped out. He was an enemy to my neighborhood and that made all the Fuentes off limits for us. If I was seen with one I could be considered a traitor.

My older brother Pedro was high up in the blood right now. He joined when he was fifteen to protect our family since we'd just moved from Mexico. I was three when our Dad got shot by the políca dealing drugs. Mi mamá decided to take me and Pedro and move here to get away from the violence; little did she know it was just as bad.

Pedro was twenty nine and no longer lived with us. He had three little kids with his wife, and lived in a house in the edge of the neighborhood. He didn't really act like my brother; he was more of the person who popped in to give me money for food, since mamá was always too drunk to care.

Ever since we moved to Chicago, I'm pretty sure Ma hasn't had a day where she was sober. She was a mean drunk too, and her boyfriend's didn't help matters. I've been battered by too many different men to count, and taken too many hits from mi madre. Pedro knew what was going on to me, but mamá's boyfriends were all high up in the blood so he couldn't do anything about it.

After what happened that day with Cruz I couldn't wait for the day to be over, but I didn't want to go home either. My ride home was my neighbor, Sam. Sam was a junior and he was kind of cute. I guess you could call Sam my best friend; he was always there for me when I needed him.

Sam came from an abusive family too; he lived with his Grandma, because both his parents were in prison for drug charges. Sam's dad was heavy in the Blood as well, until one day he got caught on a drug bust and left Sam to fend for himself. Sam was jumped into the Blood when he fifteen just like Pedro. He told me he didn't want to, but he had no choice.

Sam had chocolate brown hair that was silky smooth and chocolate brown eyes. He was tall, a lot taller than Cruz. He was my first kiss when I was nine, and he took my virginity on my fifteenth birthday.

I was feeling lonely on my birthday because I didn't have a quinceañera, and I'm pretty sure mi mamá didn't even know it was my birthday. Sam came over and tried to pry me out of my room to a party down by the lake. He managed too and we both got drunk and ended up in the backseat of his car.

"Hey, Chica," Sam said with a grin when he met me at his beat up Toyota.

"Hola," I answered him my tone bleak.

His smile faded and he cocked his head to the side causing his hair to fall into his eyes," What's wrong?"

I shook my head," Just one of those days," I grumbled and slipped into the passenger side door.

He followed me into the car grumbling something that I couldn't make out, something about chicas being difficult.

"You want to come to Enrique's with me, or do you want me to drop you off at your house?" Sam asked.

Sam worked at Enrique's auto body fixing up cars. Normally he wouldn't ask if I wanted to come or not he would just take me, but with me in a pissy mood he wasn't sure.

"I'm not going home, I hate it there," I grumbled.

He sighed," I know, I'm sorry Lia. If I could I'd buy you and me a house and we could just go and run away together."

I smiled at his words and said," When you make enough money fixing up cars, you're gonna buy us a house and we're gonna live in it and get away from drugs, abuse, and gangs."

He smiled and gave me his hand, "Deal."

I shook it and said, "This is the best promise anybody has ever made to me."

His face got serious, "Has anybody ever kept a promise to you, Lia?"

I looked out the window trying to recall a kept promise in my fifteen years of life and couldn't.

His face softened and he put his hand on my knee," Chica, I promise you I'll get you out of this hellhole one day."

I smiled and put my hand on his. He pulled into Enrique's and we both got out. He waited for me and wrapped me in a hug as soon as I was at his side; he kissed the top of my head gently making me tingle inside.

We walked into the garage Sam's arm around my waist. We weren't officially going out, but sometimes it felt like we were. Sometimes it just felt right that we finally give it a try.

There were more people in the garage then I expected. Usually it was only Sam and Enrique working, sometimes one of Enrique's family members would be putsing around, sometimes even his cousin Alex. Cruz's grandma still lived in our neighborhood, she moved to Mexico when stuff started going bad with Alex, so I'm told. Then she came back to her old house where she raised her boys because she refused to live anywhere else. The guys stayed away from Senora Fuentes, since she did have family in the Blood, they were just dead or either dead to the Blood.

"Hola, Enrique," Sam said and unwrapped his arm from my waist.

"Hola, Sam. Hola, Lia," Enrique greeted us breaking away from the men he was talking to for a second, but continued when we stepped into the back room.

"¿Quiènes son ellos?" I asked Sam as soon as we were out of hearing distance from the men.

"They're , original gangsters just like Enrique. They're highly respected," Sam informed me pulling on his blue work suit.

"So why are they here?" I asked.

Sam shrugged," Shit's going down tonight, there gonna be a huge drug deal they're making sure everything's in order."

I shook my head," I don't get it, isn't that Juan's job?"

Juan was the head of the Blood, he was the guy that everybody lived up too, he was the gang's ruler.

Sam laughed and shook his head," Please since when do you get confused? No, no Juan doesn't really do anything he just tells us what to do, he watches from the sidelines."

"That's stupid, and I'm not perfect you know."

My mind flashed back to Cruz's conversation when he called me Miss Perfecta.

Sam laughed," I'm so sorry, since when was being smart a bad thing? Mierda, if I was as smart as you I wouldn't have joined the Blood."

"Sam should you really be saying that with so many O.G.s around now?"

He shrugged," The majority of the kids in the gang are only there to protect their families; they probably were just like us that's why they didn't go up higher."

"So this drug deal, you're not going to be involved in this are you?"

"Nah, Chica, I don't do that shit. I just scare kids in giving me there lunch money."

"Sam!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me pressing his nose to my hair," No, I'm not going to be dealing, ever. I made that clear to Juan when I joined."

I sighed," Good."

He smiled and pulled back," I only have to finish a few oil jobs then we can get out of here."

"Alright, take your time; I'm in no rush to get home."

He nodded," I know, we'll hang out until the lights are out at your house."

I smiled," Okay."

We went back out to the garage part of the building. I sat in my chair that I always sat in when I went to work with Sam; he talked to me from under the car, while I did my homework.

Sam worked for a solid hour without taking a break. When he came out from under the Honda he was working on he was full of grease. The O.G.s left along with Enrique some time ago, leaving just me and Sam.

Sam sat on the ground next to my chair and looked up at me, "Smart math homework?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Chica, how many other sophomores are in your class?"

"That doesn't matter."

"How many mexicanos are in your class?"

I shrugged," Oh wait, Lissa Fuentes."

Sam rolled his eyes, "First she's a senior, a lot of seniors are in pre-calc, and second she doesn't count as a mexicana."

"Why doesn't she count as being mexicana?" I asked confessed a little.

"Her mom's white, she's rich, and her hair is naturally blonde," He said smugly.

"Are the Fuentes really that rich?" I asked, I thought they just had inheritated enough money from her side of the family to buy a house that wasn't in the rough section.

"Jesucristo, they invented a cure for Alzheimer's. I think they are way richer then you and me."

I sighed, "Cruz doesn't seem like the money type."

This made Sam laugh even louder, "Cruz Fuentes is a joke."

I smiled a little, "Why would you say that?"

Sam just shook his head, "Did you know his best friend is Rio Gonzalez, the kid who lives on the other side of my house. I think that Cruz kid is torn between where his dad came from and where his mom came from."

I sighed, "I'm his math tutor."

Sam's eyes got wide, "Lia, this is not a good idea. What if people see you with him, they'll think you're a traitor."

"Sam calm down, I didn't know it was him I just found out. I can't back out of it now, anyways it isn't like I'm dating him or anything."

He shook his head, "Seen with a Fuentes marked as a traitor, date a Fuentes shot dead."

My stomach dropped at that sentence, "I don't like him, I have somebody else in mind."

Sam smirked, "And that would be…"

I smiled and moved down to the ground next to him closing my math book. He chuckled and took my waist pulling me onto his lap.

"Queirda, te quiero."

I smiled and brought my finger and traced his lips whispering,  
>"I want you, too."<p>

His lips quivered into a smile and he leaned into kiss me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned back.

He groaned, "Why are you such a tease."

"Just not here, Sam, please."

He nodded, "Let's go to my house."

"Alright, but can we make a pitstop at my house first. I need to make sure my mom's still alive, and that her boyfriend didn't kill her."

Sam looked at me hiding the emotion from over taking his face, but he nodded anyways,  
>"Let me guess, I can't come in with you either?"<p>

I nodded I never let Sam to come in. I never allowed him to see what my house was really like. Sure he'd been in it before, but that was when mi mamá wasn't home and I managed to clean up a little. This way Sam really didn't have to see what mi mamá was like either.

The drive back to my house was quiet, I think we were both thinking of what was about to happen. It was only about a two mintue drive. He parked next to his run down house and I walked over to mine.

The front door always squeaked so I opened it slowly, daring not to wake Mamá. I tiptoed passed the clutter of shoes and what looked like smashed glass. I sighed and wondered what happened when she came stumbling in.

Without a sound I tiptoed through the kitchin to Madre's room. She wasn't in her bed where she always was when she passed out, I sighed in relief.

My room was bare. I had a matress that layed on the floor with a floral disghn comforter on it. My drawers were painted an ugly yellow and I had them since we moved here. My carpet was a dirty tan and smelled strangly like wet dog.

I grabbed a hoodie just in case and left for the door. As soon as I put my foot in the hallway I heard the front door swing open. My heart stopped as my mom and her boyfriend, Jorge stumbled in the house, grooping eachother.

They didn't notice me at all and I thought I could slip out without them noticin. Jorge was now leaning into my mom and within seconds they were making out. I was scared and scarred, I turned back to my room and opted for the window.

"¡Ey!" I heard Jorge shout behind me.

I scrambled into my room and locked the door before he caught me, but I forgot the lock didn't work anymore.

The door jiggled open and Jorge came stumbling in completely drunk, "¡Ey!"

He grabbed me and I winced in pain as his fingers trapped my arm.

I didn't know what I did wrong, but he was mad. He kept on rambling on in español and I was too scarred to answer. He slapped me hard across the face.

This time he screamed in english, "Tell me what're you doing here?"

"I- I- I just came home, I've been at school all day!" I cried tears coming down.

"Don't cry! Don't you dare cry!" He screamed and slapped me harder.

He redirected me and slammed me against my wall the lonely picture of my father crashing down against my face, glass pierced my skin, and I screamed. He slapped me again, and then he hit me and kicked me. The blows kept coming and he wouldn't stop, and mi madre didn't force him too or even try to get him too. She just stood in the doorway and laughed.

He backed off after what seemed forever and I couldn't moved. Everything hurt, but what hurt the most was the fact that they both stood over me and laughed before they retreated to mi mamá's bedroom.

I tried to pull to my feet, but whimpered in pain. My ribs hurt from the blows I took. The tears couldn't even free fall down my face, because it hurt too much. So I closed my eyes and waited to black out.

The front door creaked open and I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, I had a feeling it was Pedro.

"Lia?" It was Sam.

My sweet Sam was here to save me I croaked out to him. The door jiggled open and I looked up and met his eyes.

"Lia." He whispered and walked towards me.

"Get me away," I said my voice hoarse.

"Lia." He said again his eyes glossy.

"Please, just get me away from here, please," I managed.

He nodded and came over to where I sat against the wall. He scooped me up in his arms and cradledd me across the street to his abuela's house.

Sam's abuela was very old. She never got out of bed unless it was to go to the bathroom, during the day a neighbor lady would stop in to bring her lunch. Sam could get away with anything at his house with his abuela in such grave condidtion.

We were half way to his house when Sam yelled, "Rio!"

There was running footsteps towards us, " ¿Què Pasó?"

Sam grunted, "Fucking abusive parents, that's what happened. Open the door."

Rio opened the door to Sam's house and followed behind us into the house.

Sam's house was set up the exact same way as mine, except it was neater. The neighborhood ladies made sure if was spotless when they left everyday.

Sam set me down on his bed and leaned his face over mine, "Lia. This is not good."

I groaned, "Sam it hurts."

Sam nodded, "I know Querido, I know."

"Do you have any frozen peas?" I heard Rio asked Sam.

"Why peas?" Sam asked.

"It works a lot better."

Sam mummbled," Check the freezer."

Rio left the room and Sam took a blanket and dabbed at my face, "What hurts the most?"

"Everything."

He grabbed my hand tenderly and said, "Querido, don't think about it. Think of me, look in my eyes."

I looked in his eyes and watched as the tears started flowing, "Lia."

"Kiss me," I croaked.

He looked taken aback but he didn't disappoint. He kissed me with so much passion that it made every part of me feel as if it didn't get abused, as if I was never abused in my life. I felt his love wash over me and I knew that he'd be there for me, even when I looked like hamburger.


	3. Cruz 3

**Hey guys thanks for reading. I've been accused of copying other people's ideas, but I will promise you that I have written this story a few months a go. I recently have came across this website and decided to post this and see if I get feedback, which I really haven't yet. So anyways I apologize if it seems like I am taking your ideas, but I am not. Please feedback if you want me to keep updating because I have chapters written already just don't know if I should post them, because of the lack of reviews. Thank You for taking the time to read, and please please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cruz<strong>

I caught a ride home with Lisia that night, throwing my skateboard in the back of her Chevy Malibu.

"Jesus, Cruz, can you like leave that thing at home for once?"

I glared at her and slid into the front seat. She cranked the stereo up and sped all the way to Fairfield middle school to pick up A.J.

As soon as A saw us pull up his face lit up and he ran to the backseat, "¡Hola!"

Neither one of us said a thing in reply so he went on talking about his day, "I got a hundred on my math test today."

"Great," Lisia said sarcastically.

I grumbled, "Over achiever."

"And tomorrow are try-outs for the school play. This year we're doing Romeo and Juliet!"

Lisia sighed and looked at me indicating we ask the standard questions, "What part are you going out for?"

"Well the ideal would be Romeo, but I guess I could settle for Mercucio or Benviolo."

I sighed and then realized I didn't have any questions, Lisia glared at me and I shrugged, "Yeah, I don't know anything about Romeo and Juliet."

Lisia looked at me, "Didn't you learn about it in freshmen English?"

I shrugged.

A.J. shook his head, "Cruz, does paying attention ever apply to you as an option?"

I shot a death glare to where he was sitting kiddy corner to me, "Shut the fuck, I had it with the fuckin' dumb jokes."

I knew I could easily make a gay joke about A, but I knew that it would push him over the edge. Like I mentioned before I don't having anything with A being openly gay, I just kind of wished my family would treat me like him, like him being the gay is the way he is, they don't tease him.

The car was silent for the rest of the way home. When we finally did get home, only Mamá was home. Papá was at work, he went in an hour later then Mamá and got home an hour later. Paco was most likely at his novia's house, where he always was.

"Hola hijos!" Mamá said putting groceries away.

"Hey, Mamá," Lisia and A said together.

She smiled at them, I tried to sneak up stairs, but she turned to me, "Hola, Cruz."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't speak español, you're not mexicana."

"Jesus, Cruz, PMS much?" Lisia shot at me ducking in the fridge.

All the food around me made me realize I only had half of a pancake to eat all day. I wasn't hungry at all and shrugged and went up stairs to my room, dragging my backpack and skateboard with me.

I barely managed to get in my room, close the door, and crank the music up when the door jiggled open. It was Mamá.

"What?" I hissed at her.

She came over and sat on my bed next to me and sighed, "I take it you found out about the math tutor?"

I glared at her, "To be honest I totally forgot about that until now."

She sighed, "Cruz, we had to do it. If it's not the tutor that has you in such a pissy mood then what is it?"

I looked at her, "I'm not in a pissy mood."

She rolled her eyes, baby blue just like mine, "You are so stubborn just like your father."

I laid back against the pillow. The truth was I was totally exhausted, I hadn't been able to fall asleep lately, causing me to zone out even more during the day.

She sighed, "You got homework?"

I shrugged, "Probably."

She groaned, "Cruz, you need to get your act together."

I closed my eyes, "Mamá, just leave me alone. I'm sick of everybody calling me dumb to my face. Nobody calls A gay to his face, nobody calls Paco a dreamer to his."

"Cruz you're not dumb. I tell you this all the time, you just learn in different ways. You learn the things you want to, the other stuff just doesn't grab your attention."

I groaned.

"It took you until you were almost four to get potty trained. It took you four days for you to learn how to skateboard. Hell, you were skateboarding in diapers."

I sighed, "Mamá, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but can you leave me alone please?"

She nodded, but before she left she bent over and started tickling me. I was ticklish, "MA!"

I couldn't help but giggle like a little girl and she laughed too, "Oh, Cruz, what are we going to do with you?"

She left before I could answer.

I closed my eyes allowing the much needed sleep to clear my mind.

"Cruz, come downstairs and eat. I made your favorite tacos," Mi papá said.

My eyes fluttered opened he was sitting on the edge of bed, "What time is it?"

"Almost seven, you've been sleeping for almost four hours," He said pulling the covers off of me.

I groaned and pulled them back and snuggled into the pillow deeper.

"Cruz, come on you have to be hungry."

I groaned, I wasn't hungry, not at all. Food right now sounded horrible. It made me sick just thinking about it.

"Are you really that tiered?" He asked reaching down and messing up my hair.

I groaned.

"Ay Dios Mios , tu eres caliente," He said feeling my forehead with the back of his hand.

I chose to ignore him this time and he ran his fingers through my hair which felt kind of amazing. It was weird that it was my dad, but hey you take what you can get.

"I'll save you some food, alright?"

I didn't answer, because I really didn't care. I think he thought I fell back asleep because he stayed there until we could hear the chaos coming from downstairs. He bent down and kissed my forehead and with a sigh got up and walked out of my room.

I rolled over and closed my eyes letting the blackness overtake my vision.

I woke up at midnight, and it felt like I got a full night's rest, which I guess I pretty much did. With ten hours of sleep in my system I knew that I was going to be awake for a while. A was sound asleep in his bed, snoring slightly. I smiled at him, and tiptoed out into the hallway.

Everybody was sleeping except for Paco, who I wasn't sure where he was. Paco didn't have a curfew anymore since he was out of school, so he stayed out until the early hours of the morning every day, sometimes not returning home.

My stomach growled and I noticed I hadn't eaten hardly anything for twenty hours. I headed to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for food. My dad put away some taco meet for me, so I decided to heat it up. My stomach wanted food, but looking at the meat made me gag, but I knew I had to force myself to eat something.

After gagging down half a taco and a glass of milk I went to the den to watch TV. The den was more of a man cave, then a den. We had a living room, where the girls and A sat around and watched glee on the huge plasma screen, and then we had the less white and more cozy den at the back of the house, where sporting events or the occasional MTV were turned on.

There was absolutely nothing on but ads for buying ridiculous things.

"Fuck you, ten hour nap," I muttered to myself.

I had no other choice other than to grab my skateboard and head to the street. I knew if my parents caught me I would be in a lot of mierda, but I felt the need to skate. So I hauled my ass out the door and skated down the street.

The street was boring so I relocated to the skate spot Rio and I found the summer going into freshmen year. It was a ran down house that had been abandoned my whole life. It was perfect, the inside had boards all over the place, they made good ramps and jumps. The back yard had a small set of stairs, perfect for kick flipping, and the stairs led to an emptied out pool, the perfect park.

The house was one of the houses that was randomly a hundred feet from the lake, but didn't have any surrounding houses. Paco always used to tell me it was haunted. So one night Rio and I were riding past it and he dared me to go in it. He tagged a long inside and we were shocked to see the perfect set up for a skate spot.

When I got to the house it was completely silent. I never went to our spot alone, and we barley went at night. We knew that we could get into a lot of trouble for breaking and entering, but it had been almost two years and we hadn't been caught.

I started inside just skating around. I kick flipped off of jumps and did ollies onto random surfaces. The back yard was a lot more inviting, I lost my footing flipping the stairs, but regained it and tried again. I succeeded and dropping into the pool.

While I was doing random tricks in the pool and grinding the walls, I heard more wheels roll up.

"What the hell men?" A voice came from the edge of the pool.

I stopped and looked up, seven guys were staring down at me. Two had bikes and the other five had skateboards.

The guy who spoke was white and had dirty blonde hair and a skateboard, but that's all I could make out.

"This is our spot, Mexican," another guy said, this one dark skin and a buzzed head.

I laughed and jumped out of the pool facing them head on, "You're spot hey? Well I happened to come across it two years before you did."

The dirty blonde guy spoke up again, "What's your name?"

I snickered, "Like I would tell you, so you can report me to the police. If the spot's so important then take it, I'd rather be able to skate."

The guy looked me up and down, "Your eyes are blue, but you look full out Mexican. You're a Fuentes, right?"

I looked at him, "How would you know?"

"I graduated with Paco last year. You look a lot like him."

I laughed, "Trust me I'm nothing like my brother."

He smiled, "Good, you're brother's kind of a prick. He uses his looks to get things he wants."

I cocked my head, "That's funny, cuz I remember being told I'm hotter than him. I never use my looks, I feel that it would take all the joy away from Paco."

The guy smiled and reached his hand out to me, "Adam Lace."

I took his hand, "Cruz Fuentes."

He nodded to the black kid who talked before, "That's Mark, don't pay any attention to him, I'm in charge of new recruits."

"New recruits?" I asked my eyebrows raised, what was I getting myself into.

Adam looked around to his guys and then reached to his back pocket, the rest of the guys did the same, they all came up with yellow bandanas.

"Fuck, you guys are a gang?" I asked.

Adam shook his head and the rest of the guys laughed, Adam explained, "We're not really a gang, we're more of a crew. A skate crew, we go around Chicago and look for places to skate. We film each other and feed off each other for ideas, that kind of shit. We ain't no gang."

I was relieved but I didn't let it show on my face, "So you guys stock off at two AM and skate."

Adam nodded, "pretty much, well we skate during the day to, but the majority of the guys are still in school. Most skip out though, but some are really into the whole graduating thing."

Everybody glanced to one of the guys on the bike. He was wearing a red pullover hoddie and shrugged, "My dad would kill me if I slipped up on my studies."

Everybody laughed and Adam shook his head at the other guys, "Leave Ian be guys, the majority of us won't go pro so we have to have some backup plan."

"Um, you guys try and go pro," I asked surprise in my voice.

Mark rolled his eyes, "Why do you think we do this, it's not just so we can have fun, even though skating is the time of my life, but the crew gets us more attention from sponsors, if one of us gets sponsored the rest of us get noticed."

I picked my board up, "Are any of you sponsored?"

"I am, and Salem is," Adam said and he nodded to the other guy on the bike.

I recognized Salem from my class. He always wore hoodies with the hood up and had rusty hair and a lot of freckles, he was in my history class and believe it or not algebra class. I also knew he didn't talk.

Salem nodded to me, but didn't say a word. He was wearing a purple hoddie with the hood pulled up of coarse, his rusty hair hit his forehead Justin Bieber style, I never would have guessed he was the bmx type, let alone sponsored.

"Salem's the newest recruit, but somehow gets sponsored by Monster," The snow white blonde guy standing next to Mark grumbled.

"You're just jealous Chris, and anyways Salem's been doing his own stuff before we found him," Ian said speaking for Salem who just watched from the sidelines.

"Damn Monster's a pretty big sponsor," I muttered to Salem.

Salem shrugged and Adam spoke for him, "He's been competing since he was four or five. It's pretty much his whole life."

"Why'd you stop?" I asked Salem.

He looked at the ground and muttered, "Too much too take."

I nodded, "So you gave up that, and just decided to become street."

He nodded.

"So what are you doing here at two in the morning anyways?" One of the guys who hadn't spoke up yet asked.

"Couldn't sleep."

The other guy who hadn't spoke up spoke up, "I'm Zac, that's Xander, we're twins."

Sure enough they were identical. The twins had curly brown hair and I could tell their eyes were a emerald green. They wore different clothes, but had the same style.

"So this is what you do every night?" I asked.

Adam nodded, "Usually, we pick a spot and go, but sometimes we get caught up at a party or two."

"So you have more spots than this?"

He smiled, "I like this guy, doesn't care about the party just the skating."

Mark answered my question for me, "Of course we have other spots, fool."

I nodded in fascination.

"Are we just gonna sit around and chat all night, because if we are I'm going home. My dad's gonna be pissed if he catches me out of bed again," Ian asked.

Adam rolled his eyes and dropped into the pool the rest of the guys followed. I sat and watched them for a while. Adam was pretty good, but my eye went to Salem. Salem looked like he truly belonged on his bike, he was in his element, and he wasn't afraid to try anything.

I was about to turn away and head home, felling unwanted now, but Adam called to me, "Come on Cruz, you droppin' in or what?"

I smirked and dropped in.

Skating with them was amazing. It felt like I belonged to a family finally.

After an hour or so of launching wild tricks and watching some people land and others fail in the pool. We finally moved onto the stairs.

"Let's play a game of lightning," Adam said, "Tell you what Cruz, if you win I'll give ya an invitation to claim a yellow bandana."

I raised my brows again, blood flowing in my veins, my body filled with excitement and adrenaline, "I'll win."

The game of lightning included the five skaters and me, the bmxers sat out and judged. Adam threw down the first trick and one of the twins, I wasn't sure which one, failed when it was his turn, causing him to get a skinned up elbow and a spot next to the judges. Adam threw another trick, which I considered easy using the rail for a 50-50.

"Come on Adam, I hate rails," Chris muttered.

Adam laughed and watched as Chris landed on his ribs.

"Fuck you guys," Chris said sucking in his breath.

The other twin fell as well, leaving just Adam, Mark, and me.

Adam glanced at me, "You surprise me, Cruz."

I smirked and said, "That's funny, because I was just thinking the same thing about you."

He shook his head and did a front side 180 down the stairs. Mark followed him, losing his footing and landing on his tailbone.

"Fuck!" Mark screamed and just laid there.

"Come on Mark, we don't have time for your drama queeness," Ian scolded him.

Mark gimped up and I took my turn, landing it crisply.

Adam's brows rose in surprise, "Whoa."

I nodded toward the stair well, "Come on go," I told him.

He sighed and rolled down, doing another grind, but failed hitting his head.

Everybody gasped in surprise then one of the twins shouted encouragement, "Come on Cruz, beat his ass."

I nodded and took off, doing a nose grind. When I got to the end of the rail I finished with a 360 shov-it. Jaws dropped and Adam shook his head.

"Are you kidding man, how did we not find you sooner?" Mark shouted his accent carrying through the dark of the Chicago night.

Adam took a deep breath and took his turn, he couldn't even nose grind to the end without falling.

The guys broke out in applause and I smiled.

Adam shook his, "I'm starting to like you, Cruz. You're in, meet here tomorrow at midnight, we'll be here with your bandana."


	4. Lia 4

**Hey Guys thanks for some of the feed back I got last week it made me feel like I wasn't the only one reading this story. Keep keep the reviews coming! I had a fun time writing this chapter, Just to warn you it may be a little while for an update, finales are this week. So please enjoy and please, please, please review! **

**I don't Own anything that has to do with Perfect Chemistry**

* * *

><p><strong>Lia<strong>

The day after the beating I didn't go to school, and neither did Sam. It was by far the worst beating I had taken in a long time. The day after I couldn't even move without crying in pain. Sam refused to leave me alone, he slept with me that whole night and didn't leave me the whole day.

I refused to look at my face in the mirror knowing that seeing myself in such a weak state would only make everything worse. According to Sam my left eye was pretty black and my cheek was bruised as well. There was some little cuts from the picture shattering sprinkled all over my face.

"Lia, you're not going back there, I won't let you," Sam told me as he pressed a bag of frozen peas on my eye.

Rio was right frozen vegetables worked a lot better than ice, I wondered how he knew.

"Sam, what about my stuff?" I asked wincing as he put a little pressure on the wounded area.

"We'll get it some other time when nobody's home, right now you can wear my stuff, you probably won't be going outside for a couple days anyway," Sam said moving my hair out of face.

"Sam, is it really that bad?"

He shook his head, "You're still beautiful, it's just that you probably don't want to face judgmental people, you're probably going to want to stay in to stay away from the questions."

"That makes sense, but then what do I tell everybody where I've been for so long."

He shrugged, "Tell them you've been sick."

"And what about you?"

He sighed, "I'm not worried about me, Lia."

"Sam, what did I do to deserve you?"

He smiled down at me, "You didn't do anything, I'm the one who should be asking that question."

"No," and then I smiled and said jokingly, "If only you weren't in a gang."

His smile faded and his hand stopped stroking my cheek, "It really bugs you doesn't it, Queirda?"

I sighed, "It's just that I've seen so much happen, I saw too much that a gang can do to you."

He ran his thumb down my cheek and stopped at my lip, leaning closer to me, "I promise you, chica, nothing will happen to me. ¿Comprede?"

I didn't get a chance to answer before he leaned in and kissed me on the lips with so passion that my body cried out and not from the bruises either.

"Te quiero," I muttered as he pulled back way to soon.

He sighed, "Not now, chica, not while you are this fragile."

I sighed and leaned back against the pillows, "Sam, what are we going to do?"

He leaned back next to me and looked up at the ceiling, "I don't know, chica, no sè."

A week passed and Sam and I finally went back to school. My bruises were still healing, but they were less visible and a lot less stiff.

Our excuses were simple I was sick and so was Sam's abuela. The teachers seemed to believe us and if they didn't they didn't speak up about it. They were probably used to this from mexicano students.

I missed a lot of work the week I was out and I had to make up a lot. My backpack was stuffed with books and worksheets to take home. On top of all the homework I had to make up multiple tests.

Just when I thought I was over my head with stuff to do, I ran into Cruz Fuentes in the hallway, literally ran into him.

"Sorry," He muttered and bent down to pick up my books that crashed to the floor without looking at me.

When he straightened himself out he looked at me and smirked, "So you're avoiding me I hear."

"What, no!" I said to quick.

He laughed his musical laugh that reminded me of mariachi music, "Lia, you haven't been to school for a week and with no warning, that's some intense sickness."

I shrugged, "It was just the stupid flu, it wouldn't go away."

He rolled his dreamy blue, long-lashed, eyes, "Please, I think you and your lover boy, went on a pre-honey moon."

"Cruz! Tu estas loco!" I yelled at him and started walking away, before anybody could see us socializing.

He followed me of course, "Come on Lia, because of you I failed my math test."

"Cruz you would've failed your math test if you're parents didn't go to Mr. Kits for help."

"So, what."

I turned around and glared at him, "Do me a favor, Cruz, and just leave me the fuck alone!"

His brows shot up and he shrugged, "Whatever suits you, Miss. Perfecta."

I watched him walk away, for some reason I couldn't help but to stare at his butt. It was so perfectly placed in a pair of straight legged jeans. However one thing really stuck out, the fact that in his back pocket a banana yellow bandana hung down.

Before I really had time to really react I saw Sam maneuver himself through the bodies to get to me.

"Hey, chica!" He said with that playful smile on his face.

"Hola, Sam!" I said and felt the need to hug him.

He seemed to be taken aback by my gesture, but his body softened and he wrapped his arms around me careful not to pain any bruises.

"Hard day?" He asked.

I nodded into his chest, "Let's go home."

I could hear the smile in his voice at those words, he kissed me on top of the head and said, "Chica, I got to work."

I sighed, "Fine let's go to work then."

So that's what we did. Sam drove to Enrique's and I bantered on and on about my day.

Enrique wasn't alone again when we arrived to the shop. There was a nice SUV parked on the side of the building, very visible from the street.

"Do you know that car?" Sam asked.

I shook my head.

Sam grunted and turned the car off, but got out of the car. I followed him in the back door of Enrique's, and to the garage part.

"Paco, hand me an oil rag," A voice rang out.

Enrique and some guy I didn't know were standing next to a car with feet sticking out of end. The guy standing next to Enrique, Paco, grabbed a rag from a nearby shelf and handed it to the hand that the feet belonged to.

Enrique noticed us enter the room, "Hola Sam, Hola Lia."

"Hola, Enrique," We said together.

Paco turned around and looked at us. The first thing I noticed were the blue eyes and I sent a million curses to Enrique through my mind.

Sam nodded to Paco, Paco nodded back. It was such a guyish move, but I myself didn't acknowledge Paco at all.

We went to the back room where Sam, put his suit on over his clothes. I found it funny that Sam always wore a blue work suit, and nobody else but Enrique did, but Sam explained to me that oil ruined his clothes and he couldn't afford new clothes.

"Why the hell are the Fuentes here?" I hissed at Sam.

Sam shrugged, "I don't like it either, but they are Enrique's family."

I made a face and Sam laughed at me, "Have you ever seen Alex Fuentes before?"

I shook my head.

"He's a scary guy, there's no doubt that he is a tough guy."

I shrugged and followed him back out on the floor. The feet were no longer hanging out of the car, instead another Fuentes stood next to Paco. Enrique wasn't standing next to them anymore.

Sam sucked it up like a man and strut over to the Fuentes probably to make him seem like a nice young man. Alex and Paco turned around and met us.

Paco was right Alex had evidence all over him that he was once part of the Blood. His tattoos were covering the same square inches that Sam's were. He also bore scars all over his body, from his arms, to the back of his neck. Aside from the tattoos and the scars the next thing I noticed was the hair. Alex was easily the source of Cruz's rich black hair.

He smiled at us and stuck his hand out to Sam, "Nice to finally meet you Sam, heard a lot about you from Enrique." I noticed that Alex was eyeing the black and red bandana hanging out of Sam's pocket and I wondered if he knew his own son was bearing a new bandana.

Sam took his hand, "I heard you were a legend when it came to fixing up cars."

Alex smiled and looked up from the bandana the same crocked smile as Cruz's, "I guess you could say that."

I got a good look at Paco too. Paco looked like an older version of Cruz, his hair stuck up all over the place like his fathers and brothers. His eyes were a darker blue then Cruz's and didn't clash with his hair so much, but they still drew you in. Paco's skin was also a few shades lighter then Cruz's, Cruz defiantly had Alex's coloring. Alex defiantly looked young for his age, his hair didn't have one single gray strand, or his face didn't have one wrinkle.

Sam nodded to me, "This is Lia."

I nodded at both of them, "Hola."

"Hola," They replied with smiles.

Enrique came out of his office trailed by another chico that looked to be a couple years younger than me.

"Alex, you're son was trying to organize my office for me again," Enrique informed Alex and pushed the boy towards Alex.

Alex laughed, "A.J. just give it a rest for once."

The boy, A.J., rolled his eyes. If A.J. was Alex's son that meant that A.J. was Cruz's brother. A.J. didn't really look like Cruz or Paco, he had Alex's eyes. They sat brown and big on the same shade of skin as Paco's. His hair was a sandy brown and was thin, it was placed neatly on his head, not one piece sticking up. He wore jeans that were a little too skinny in my opinion and he matched it with a hot pink polo.

"Papá, it's bad enough that you make me share a room with Cruz. That child cannot keep anything organized, it's like were not even related," A.J. complained to his padre.

Alex got a humorous look on his face and rubbed his son's hair messing it up, "Trust me, Alejo, you and Cruz are related. If you don't believe me ask your mother, she witnessed it."

Paco glared at Alex and A.J. slapped his hands over his eyes, "Dios Mios, not a picture I wanted to see, Papá."

Alex laughed, "You brought it on to yourself, hijo."

"No, I really didn't."

Alex shrugged and turned back to the car, "Enrique I think I got it good to go, tell mi mamá that I put a lot of back breaking hours into it."

Enrique looked at his cousin with a look of fake disgust, "Alejo, sometimes I really hate you, I've been working on tu mamá's car all day and can't figure out what's going on. You come in here and a half hour later it's running like new."

Alex smiled and turned to his sons, "Come on chicos let's get home to tu madre. Oh yeah and your hermono and hermana."

A.J. made a face, "Papá can you tell Cruz to clean his room when we get home, before I go crazy and throw all his stuff away?"

Alex rolled his eyes and redirected his children to the back door waving a good bye to us, " A.J. Cruz is probably sleeping, that's all he does lately."

Then the door opened and shut behind them leaving the garage silent.

Enrique shook his head, "That is an interesting familia."

I nodded in agreement and so did Sam.

Then Enrique looked at Sam, "You haven't been in a week, come on hombre you got a lot of work to catch up on."

So that night we sat at Enrique's until eleven p.m., me doing homework and Sam fixing cars. Enrique left at around nine, leaving us to talk and laugh all by ourselves.

At eleven Sam pulled his suit off and grabbed my backpack, "Let's go home," he said.

I smiled and grabbed his hand, "Lead the way."

When we pulled onto our street I noticed a familiar car in my driveway.

"What's Pedro doing at your house so late?" Sam asked a tone of question in his voice.

I shrugged, "My mom probably got in a fight with her boyfriend at the bar."

As we stepped out of the car I immediately heard my name being yelled, "Lia!"

I looked to where Pedro was, he was jogging towards me, "Lia, were the hell were you?"

"With Sam, at Enrique's," I answered my frantic brother.

My brother was not the type to give hugs, but I gasped when he wrapped me in a tight one, "Lia, something has happened."

I tried to pull back he wouldn't budge, "Pedro, what's wrong?"

"It's mamá."

I gasped, "What about Mamá, she's alright isn't she?"

He shook his head, "Lia, Mamá shot Jorge."

"What!"

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I was just shocked, but I managed to stumble out, "Is Jorge alright?"

"No, he's dead."

Call me a little evil but my heart leaped a little when I found out Jorge wouldn't hurt me anymore.

"And Mamá?"

"She confessed to it, Lia, she's going to be in prison for a long time."

I sighed and Pedro pulled away and looked at me, "Lia I thought you would be more upset."

I shook my head, "If Jorge's dead he can't beat me anymore and if Mamá's locked up she can't hurt me anymore. I guess I kind of upset it had to end like this, but Pedro they really hurt me, ask Sam, they really hurt me."

Pedro turned to Sam who was standing next to us.

Sam nodded, "Look at her eye that shiner used to be darker than midnight, and if you lift of her shirt you will find her ribs covered with bruises still from a gnarly beating she took last week, I found her on the floor of her bedroom."

Pedro looked back at me and ran his finger along the outer edge of the fading bruise around my eye, "Lia, Mamá told the police she wasn't trying to kill Jorge."

I shrugged, "So she still did."

"Lia you don't get it, Mamá fired the gun, because she thought you were Jorge."

My head spun and I looked at Sam his eyes wide and full of a mixture of fear and anger.

"Lia, Mamá was trying to kill you."


	5. Cruz 5

**Hey guys, thanks for all of you who have reviewed keep them coming! I really like writing this story and it's great to here that you guys like it too. I'll try to update soon, but with Exams I don't know when I'll be able too, so don't loose hope. I wanted to get the real Cruz out soon and this chapter is the road for the cranky Cruz to leave, so I think this story should start getting really fun. Thanks for reading my mega long chapters and I hope to hear your thoughts on the whole story! :) **

**Cruz**

My sleeping schedule was so messed up. Thanks to the newly place on the crew and the Aderall I could no longer sleep during the night. Every day after school I crashed on my bed until eleven at night then most nights I met up with the crew.

My parents were pretty certain I was either on drugs or was sick. My dad tried to wake me up to eat dinner with them, but I never went down. He thought I was sick because I was spiking fevers whenever he came and checked on me. My mom on the other hand thought I was on meth.

"Cruz, you feeling okay?" Papá asked one day when he picked me up from school since Alicia had cheer practice after.

"I'm just tiered, Papá," I told him with a yawn.

He looked at me head cocked, "You don't look good."

"Can we just go home, like I said I'm tiered."

Papá looked at me, "We have to pick up your brother first."

I closed my eyes and leaned against the window of my dad's Escalade. Like I said my family's pretty rich, and my dad loved cars so he splurged when it came to his family vehicle.

A leaped into the back of the car a big smile on his face.

"I got the part, I got the part!" He screamed.

Papá grinned, "Bueno, hijo, bueno!"

I looked at A, "What part?"

A rolled his eyes, "Well if you ate dinner with us, you would know that auditions were yesterday for Romeo, and I got it!"

"Oh, good job," I told my brother plainly.

"Cruz, maybe you should eat dinner with us more," Papá told me.

I shrugged, "I just want to sleep."

Papá shook his head and A mimicked him.

When we got home I dashed into the house without a word to Mamá. She looked at me with a look that told me she was confused. I marched up the stairs to my room and flung the door open.

I was about to slam my body down on my bed when I noticed Paco was on it.

"Paco, what the hell are you doing in my room?" I yelled at him.

He smirked at me, " Got lost."

I stared at him, "I'm confused, but just get out."

He sat up, "A.J. wanted me to take your spot, I was just checking out your view and seeing if it's worth putting up with A until I move out."

"So what A doesn't want me anymore? Why?" I asked a little hurt.

Paco shrugged.

I shook my head and turned to the door trying to confront A, but Paco stopped me.

"What the hell is hanging out your back pocket?" He asked getting to his feet and rushing over to me.

My stomach whirled as I realized he was talking about my bandana, all the words I could manage to get out, "Nothing."

I pulled the bandana out of my pocket before he could reach for it. I knew what it looked like and I knew Paco would tell our parents.

"Cruz, give me the fuckin' bandana!" Paco said softly not wanting to get our parents into quite yet.

I looked at him and shook my head, frozen in fear that he would call Papá upstairs.

He looked at me his eyes full of a mixture of fear, anger, and concern, "Cruz, if it's nothing then why don't you give it to me?"

"Paco just get out and leave me alone!"

Paco stared at the bandana in my hand his face blank, but then it lit up with understanding "Adam Lace, always used to wear the same one in his pocket too."

I stared at him shocked that he remembered Adam.

"So, a lot of kids wear bandanas."

Paco looked at me his face full of hurt and anger, "Cruz, don't you listen to anybody. The two things that Papá told us to never do is to break the law or join a gang."

"It's not a gang!" I hissed.

Paco laughed without humor, "Adam Lace was a fuckin' gang banger. Come to think about it he acted like just like you. Always crashing in class and all he cared about was skating."

"Paco, just leave me and him alone! Why can't you always fuck out of my life!"

Paco grabbed my arm as I tried to run away, "No, Cruz you don't get to run away from this!" He hissed.

I pulled my arm out of his hold, "Watch me."

Paco was much bigger than me. He outweighed me by at least fifty pounds. He stood at six foot one and I was five eight. So when he wrapped me in a death grip I knew I was going to have to fight.

"Let me go!" I screamed not caring who heard me anymore.

"Cruz! Stop!" He screamed back, and dragged me to the bed slamming me down and trying to hold me down.

I got a swing to his face and he rained down swears in español loudly.

Paco was full of anger now and he used all his strength and dropped me to the floor. Everything on the dressers rattled and came flying to the ground and I hit my head hard.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

Paco tried to pull me back up and hold me in his grip, but I flung my legs at him and he backed off. I got to my feet and he watched me. Then I charged at him. I was pissed.

I tried to tackle him, but he tripped me and sent me flying into the door, causing the walls to shake this time.

"¡Dé marcha atrás!" I shouted at him and scrambled to my feet.

He came closer to me trapping me against the wall, he grabbed my shoulders and shook me. I pushed against his chest, but he wouldn't budge. I saw the pain grow in his eyes.

"Cruz, don't do this to Papá and Mamá, please." He pleaded calm now.

I pushed at his arms and he wouldn't budge, "¡Paco, me dejes ir!"

"No, I won't let go of you. Not until you give me the fuckin' bandana."

"Giving you the bandana doesn't mean, I'm out of the gang!" I yelled.

I saw the surprise on his face as I told him I was in a gang. I just wanted him to leave me alone. I wasn't in a gang, was I?

He arms went limp around me and I pushed him away. We stood there and stared at each other for a while, his face beginning to fume. Then he charged at me and we were engaged in a fist fight.

I kept on getting slammed against the wall and we were both screaming swears at the top of our lungs.

The door flew open, "What's going on…" Mamá gasped when she saw us fighting each other.

"Boys! Paco stop! Cruz please!" She screamed trying to break us off.

We were both to full of emotion to stop bashing each other's brains in. Mamá's hand was on my elbow briefly, but I quickly shrugged it off and went in for a jab for Paco's face.

"Alex! Alex!" Mamá went screaming into the hallway.

There was a muffled answer from downstairs and Mamá shrieked something. Then there were running footsteps up the stairs. Paco paused for a second, but when I got a punch to his gut he slammed me against the wall. I hit my head again just as the door came flying open again.

"¡Alto!" Papá yelled at the top of his lungs.

We didn't listen though. Paco held me against the wall putting way too much pressure on my arm the he had pinned above my head. I kneed him in the gut and he grouted, but didn't let go.

Papá pulled Paco off of me with all of his strength, then he kept a hand on both of our chests.

"¡Detener Ahora!" He screamed.

I brought my eyes up from Paco and looked at him. Both of our breaths were rough, and I saw Paco had a fat lip.

"¿Qué demonios?" Papá asked looking from me to Paco for an answer.

I shook my head and Paco hesitated. He looked at me for a long time and finally replied, "Nada."

Papá looked pissed he still had his hand on both of our chests, "Something has to be going on."

I noticed Mamá standing next to A's bed her face full of shock and confusion.

Papá looked at me, "What's going on, Cruz?"

I shook my head and tore his hand off of my chest. I took a deep breath and walked away, grabbing my skateboard on the way out. I also grabbed my backpack too, maybe I wouldn't come back.

"Cruz!" Mamá yelled after me.

I turned around and faced her, "What!" I hissed.

"Why do you insist on running away when everything gets bad?" She asked way to close to tears.

I sighed, "Ma, I just have to get away. I have to get away from Paco. I need to cool down."

She blinked holding the tears back, "Take your pill just in case you fall asleep somewhere and don't wake up until school starts."

I nodded and followed her back to the kitchen and took the pill she offered me, holding it in my hand.

"I'll text you later," I told her as I walked out the door.

I looked down at the pill in my hand and closed my eyes. I meditated on the idea of what this pill has ever done for me. I came to the conclusion that all it did was mess up my sleeping and eating schedule. It just numbed my personality and didn't let my real self shine through.

I looked down at the capsule of Aderall I held in my hand and I chucked it into the lawn. With a smirk I put my skateboard to the ground and rode off.

I don't know why I ended up at Salem's huge estate, but I did. I rang the door bell and a man with a tie undid around his neck answered the door.

"Um, can I help you?" He asked.

I nodded, "Is Salem home?"

His face nodded and lit up in understanding, "Should've known, I saw the skateboard."

I smiled, "Yeah, I go to school with Salem. We've gotten closed to each other the past weeks. Well I think we have, no offence, but it's hard to get him to show his feelings."

The guy nodded and motioned for me to come in.

The guy had salt and pepper hair and the same brown eyes as Salem. In fact he looked a lot like Salem.

"I'll get Salem, oh by the way I'm John Karter, Salem's dad," He said giving me his hand.

I nodded and shook his hand, "Cruz Fuentes."

He smiled, "With a name like Cruz, you better have been some extreme sport athlete."

I nodded, "That's what my uncle said. He's the one who got me started."

Mr. Karter nodded and descended up a spiral staircase.

Salem's house was huge. The foyer was all wood and gold, paintings hung all over the place. The staircase was all wood and elegant. This didn't seem like a place where Salem would seem comfortable, but then again it was Salem.

I walked around the base of the foyer and looked at all the pictures hanging up. I noticed the majority of them were of Salem. Then I noticed that in almost every picture there was two Salems. I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"That's Tatum, he was Salem's twin," Mr. Karter said coming down the stair case again.

"Was?" I asked.

Mr. Karter nodded slightly, "When they were in eighth grade Tatum got very sick. He's no longer with us."

My heart dropped, "I'm sorry I never knew."

Mr. Karter gave me a friendly smile, "Don't worry about it, Cruz. We've all gotten over the fact that he's not coming back, but it really took a toll on Salem. Salem has never been the same, he used to be the talkative one if you can believe that."

I shook my head, "No, I really can't believe that."

Mr. Karter didn't get a chance to answer before Salem came galloping down the stairs. He looked at me blankly and motioned for me to follow him back up the stairs.

"Gracias, Mr. Karter," I told Salem's dad before following his son up the stairs.

He nodded and I turned around and dashed up the stairs behind Salem. Salem's house was huge. I've been to it before, but never upstairs only in his back yard where he had his private skate park. His dad was one of the top lawyers in the country, and his mom was a surgeon.

His house kind of reminded me of a castle. I mean my house was bigger than the average house, but his house was considered an estate. His hallway that lead to his room reminded me of a hotel. The carpet a dark tan and the walls a chocolate brown. The hallway was narrow and the walls were hung with paintings that seemed to have cost a lot.

Salem turned to a double door and opened it. It was defiantly his room. The walls were a cool pattern of panel of wood and his floor was hard wood. A huge glass window sat against the wall and his bed was pushed against it. I walked over to the window and looked out, down below was the giant skate park.

Salem sat down in the chair of his desk and reached down in the mini fridge. He threw an energy drink at me without a word.

I gave him a confused look.

"You look like you need one," He said cracking one open himself.

I sighed and slammed myself down on his bed.

"You've got blood on your shirt," He muttered.

I groaned and looked down at me shirt, sure enough he was right there was a puddle of dried blood in the middle of my white shirt, I wasn't really sure who it came from, "Shit."

The thing I really liked about Salem is that he didn't ask about anything. I think he figured if I wanted him to know I would tell him. He nodded to his closet and I knew that meant that I could take a shirt.

I opened it up and my jaw dropped. His closet was full of more clothes than A and Lisea had put together.

"Take a new one," He said and turned to his laptop that sat on his desk.

On a shelf there was a bunch of folded shirts covered in plastic. I took the top one down. It was maroon and had the Monster print down the front. I realized he got these shirts for free from his sponsor.

I slammed my old shirt in his trash can and went to go look at the skate park again. Salem was typing away on his laptop, like I wasn't even here. That was strangely okay with me. I sat down on his bed with a sigh.

"It's supposed to rain tonight," Salem said without glancing my way.

My brows went up in confusion, "Um, cool."

He sighed but still didn't look at me, "It means that we just go to Adam's, we don't go skating in the rain, well only when were desperate."

"Oh," I said kind of disappointed.

Salem nodded and clicked around on his laptop.

"So what time are we going to Adam's?" I asked trying to start conversation.

"Soon," Was all Salem said.

"Salem, that really doesn't give me an exact time."

Salem sighed and turned his computer off, "Fine, let's go now."

I got to my feet and followed him out the door. He didn't tell his parents where he was going he just walked out of the front door, and mounted his bike.

"Don't your parents care?" I asked him following him out of the driveway on my skateboard.

"They're used to it," He muttered and pulled onto his street.

Adam lived in an old ran down apartment on the border line of downtown Chicago. If you went a block further down from Adam's apartment you were in gang territory.

As we made the last turn down the dark side street I got freaked out, "Doesn't this ever freak you out at night?" I asked Salem.

I could see him shrug his shoulders ahead of me. He turned to the alleyway where the door to Adam's was and I followed.

Salem paused and stiffened. I rode up beside him and started asking what was wrong, but he held his hand out listening. So I listened too. There was a ruffling and sniffling coming from the end. Salem looked at me his face full of question and a little fear.

Me on the other end, I was curious. I kicked my skateboard up and inched closer to the sound, leaving Salem standing frozen in my wake.

"Whose there?" I asked.

There was a sniffle and it sounded like somebody was holding in a sob.

"Come on I know your there," I said again inching closer once more.

"No hablo Inglés," The voice came tears ringing out in every syllable.

"Fine, sè español," I said getting even closer and deeper into the alleyway.

"Desaparece," I noticed the voice was defiantly a younger girls.

"Cruz," Salem called after me his voice strained.

"Just hold on a second," I shot back at him turning over his shoulder, I couldn't even see him anymore.

"Cruz?" The girl whispered.

"Yeah, it's Cruz," I said hoping she would be comforted by my name.

She gasped and sobbed, "Cruz, just leave. Go away!"

"I thought you couldn't speak English."

"Just leave me be," She hissed.

As I tried to rummage my mind for the face of the voice, I found it.

"Lia, is that you?" I asked moving even closer.

"Cruz, please-" She didn't finish, she just broke down in tears.

I reached the end, it was just a brick wall connecting to buildings. I could see her shape crouched beside it.

I sat down next to her, I couldn't see her face in the darkness, but I knew it was her.

"Cruz," She managed to say in between sobs.

I didn't know what she was crying about, but I wrapped my arms around her and let her make a mess all over the shirt I just wrangled from Salem. Her silky hair slid through my hands and I secretly wanted to run my fingers through it. I knew that would be wrong, but then when was the last time I did the right thing?

What was it about Lia being like this. I barley talked to her, I barely knew her name, but all of sudden when she showed me her sadness I wanted to take it away from her. Why, why did I? The one subject I thought I excelled in was playing girls, but I didn't want to play Lia. I just wanted her.


	6. Lia 6

**Okay Finally Updating. It's summer so you'll probably get updating faster. Thanks for reading, please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lia<strong>

Once the words were out of Pedro's mouth, I had to go. I ran, I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, but I found a dark alley tucked in between two buildings and collapsed against the wall.

My mind was on the fact that my mother wanted me dead. I knew my mom was sick, but I didn't think she was that sick. Deep down I figured she loved me, but didn't show it. I guess I was wrong, how could I be so stupid.

As the sobs ripped through my chests I heard the clunking of a skateboard getting closer. I froze, but I was too late.

Somebody started talking, but stopped. Then I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Whose there?" The voice asked.

I paused and held in sob, I was too frozen in fear to answer. I knew that I was going to be murdered or raped, I prayed Sam or Pedro would find me.

"Come on I know your there," The voice said again closer this time.

"No hablo Inglés," I said.

"Fine, sè español," He said even closer, I knew I was screwed.

" Desaparece," I squeaked, I just wanted him to leave me alone.

"Cruz," Another voice said full of worry called out further away.

Cruz, I only knew one person ever named Cruz.

"Just hold on a second," Cuz said, sure enough that was the face of the voice.

"Cruz," I said sniffling a sob.

"Yeah, it's Cruz," He said softly.

I gasped, "Cruz, just leave. Go away!"

I could hear the smirky smile in his voice, "I thought you couldn't speak English."

"Just leave me be," I pleaded.

He paused for a second, "Lia, is that you?"

I felt the sobs coming on again, "Cruz, please…" I couldn't finish before I broke down in tears.

His footsteps stopped and I felt his body crouch down besides mine. I couldn't see his face, but I knew that if he didn't care about me that he would've ran away, or even laughed.

"Cruz," I managed to say in-between hysterics.

Then he did something I never expected him to do. He caught me in his arms and pulled me into his chest. I sat and sobbed in his shirt for what seemed like forever.

"Cruz," The other guy hissed from the entry way.

"Hold on a second, Salem!" Cruz hissed back.

Salem? Salem Karter, the freakishly quiet kid who always just sat there during classes. What was Cruz hanging around with Salem for? Then I remembered the bandanas, Salem always sported one too.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Another voice rang out, I made it out to be a black guys most likely from the projects.

"Hold on," Cruz hissed again.

"Come on Cruz! You fuckin' around back there?" The guy screamed humor in his voice.

Cruz turned to me and said, "I don't know what your crying about, you want to come with me with my friends. They're cool."

I didn't know why I nodded, but I did. I could see the white of his teeth as he smiled and helped me to me feet. He offered his hand to help lead me to the main path way, I took it hesitantly.

As we emerged to the light section I saw the black guy's jaw drop, "Oh my God, you were fuckin'."

Cruz shot him a glare and Salem just shrugged.

"Guys this is Lia. Lia this is Mark and I'm sure you know Salem."

I nodded but didn't smile. Mark smiled at me, "You're a pretty one. You want some chocolate?"

Cruz and Salem both glared at Mark, and Cruz hissed, "I'm about a second away from killing you!"

Mark rolled his eyes and opened the door that lead into the apartments, "That's what everybody tells me."

Cruz led me into the apartment he had dropped my hand awkwardly. This door lead directly into a large, ran down apartment. Seven guys sat around a couch drinking beer and some were smoking cigarettes. I couldn't help, but to think that these were the guys that Cruz hung out with. No wonder why he was so dumb.

"Whose this?" A guy with dirty blonde hair asked Cruz.

"Guys this is Lia, Lia these are the guys."

Some of the guys waved, others just watched me. Salem and Mark took a spot on the couch and a beer each. Adam tossed one to Cruz and he caught it and handed it to me. I was kind of surprised, but hey I needed one. Adam threw another one at Cruz and he caught it and cracked it open himself.

I let go of Cruz's hand and maneuvered my way towards an open spot on the couch. He watched me with curious eyes and a puzzled expression. I don't think he thought I was bold enough to leave him. He shrugged and took a seat next to a guy with a red pull over hoddie and dark hair.

One of the guys turned to face me, "So what you Cruz's girl?"

I shook my head, "No. He's just somebody from school."

The guy had snow white hair and looked like he was already hammered, "Oh, in that case. I'm Chris Otear."

"Ah, hi," I said a little creeped out by him.

"Don't pay any attention to Chris, he's kind of a loser," The guy on my other side said.

I looked at him and was relieved when he looked sober and was smiling at me, "Yeah, I kind of got that."

He laughed and offered me a hand, "I'm Zac. This is my brother Xander," He pointed to a guy sitting on the floor at his feet.

"Were twins," Xander added with an identical smile to Zac's.

I smiled, "Now that you mentioned you do kind of look alike."

The both laughed and Zac turned to Cruz, "Cruz you got a real sharp one here."

Cruz smiled shyly, something that I have never seen him do before, but then his old cocky self returned, "Thanks she's my math tutor."

Everybody laughed and I sucked on my beer. It was too good to take my lips off the can. The beer was gone before I managed to take another look at the group.

Adam passed me another one and he threw another one at Cruz and Salem too. I forgot how fast guys drink. As you can probably tell it had been awhile since I'd been out, I didn't really like getting wasted. Bad things happened when you got wasted.

Four beers later everybody was incredibly drunk.

"I got an idea let's play truth or dare!" Mark shouted.

"Oh my god, what are we seven year old girls at their first sleepover?" Chris shot at him.

Cruz laughed, "Come on it'll be fun!"

The guy sitting next to Cruz, Ian, agreed. The rest of them were in too.

"I'll start!" Zac, I think it was Zac, said.

"Alright go!" Adam told him.

Zac smiled and turned to his brother, "Truth or Dare?"

Xander answered, "Dare."

Zac put his hands on his head and thought of a dare, "Okay, bro, I dare you too call Mom and tell her you're in jail."

Xander laughed and pulled out his phone, "She's gonna fuckin' kill me."

"Good, then I will be the favorite."

Xander called his mom, and we could all hear her screaming on the other line. We all sat around and laughed as he hung up.

Xander turned to Cruz, "Truth or dare, Cruz."

Cruz smirked, "Dare."

Xander got up and went into the kitchen, he came back with a pair of scissors, "You have to pick one of us to cut your hair, and it can't be a pussy cut. You have to actually look different."

Cruz looked at him, but in his drunken state instead of getting mad he laughed, "Lia, you're a girl who probably have a clue how to cut hair decently."

My eyes went wide, "No, what if I mess up?"

He laughed, "Trust me, chica, you won't mess up at bad as some of these guys."

I shrugged and motioned for the scissors. I couldn't believe I was actually cutting Cruz's luscious hair that I love so much. I snipped it once, twice on the top. I had an idea I wanted to make him look nice, maybe his eyes would be more noticeable if his hair was shorter.

He winced at every snip.

"Adam, you got a razor? Cruz stop wincing I'm going to end up cutting your ear off."

Adam got up and stumbled to the bathroom and came back with a razor that the barbers used, "You're lucky I cut my own hair."

I razored the sides of his hair off and watched it fall to the ground. Then I spike the top with my fingers so it sat a perfect fohawk on his head. It wasn't the super pointing kind, but the messy kind, and it looked incredibly good on him.

"Done," I told him.

"I'm scared," He slurred but stumbled to the bathroom and came back with a smile.

"You did good, chica," He told me with a smile.

I nodded, "I know."

Then he turned to me, "Truth or dare?"

I was really, really drunk and probably would've done anything in that moment. I didn't trust myself so I picked, "Truth."

Cruz smiled, "I hope you were going to say that. Okay, Lia, why were you hanging out in the alleyway crying?"

I stared at him my mind raced to how hot he was when he was curious. Then I scolded myself, I had a boyfriend, who was probably going crazy looking for me. I searched my mind for the answer for his question and stumbled upon it. How could I forget?

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just over reacting."

Cruz cocked his head, "Well, chica, what is it."

"My mom just tried to kill me."

I'm pretty sure every drunken jaw in the room dropped and there was echoes of, "What?"

Then the tears fell again.

Cruz steeped closer to me and wrapped me in a hug, but I pushed on his chest to let me go. He stepped back taken aback.

"Cruz, you can't do this. I have a boyfriend, I have to get back to Sam."

I turned and left for the door. I heard footsteps follow me.

"Lia, please, your drunk just stay the night, please," Cruz pleaded.

"Cruz, just leave me alone. Please, I can't be seen with you!" I screamed and walked closer to my neighborhood.

"Lia!" He had given up on following and stayed where he was.

I began to run. I ran all the way to Sam's house. I didn't knock I just opened the door.

Sam was pacing the all through the living room. When he saw me his face relaxed, but it was also full of rage.

"Lia! Where the hell have you been?" He yelled at me.

I stiffened in the door way and looked at him. I whipped the tears from my face and walked to his room.

He sighed and followed him, "I'm sorry I yelled, but I was worried out of my mind."

I shrugged and slammed myself on his bed.

He sat down next to me, "You're drunk."

"How can you tell," I asked dumbly.

"Well one thing you smell like beer, and you never act like this."

I groaned, "Sam, you're smart."

He sighed, "Lia, just go to sleep. You're gonna have a bad hang over in the morning."

I made a face at him and snuggled closer to him, "I was with Cruz Fuentes."

He stiffened, "What?"

"I was hanging out with Cruz and his friends?"

I could hear his jaw clench, "Why would you do that, Lia?"

I shrugged, "He found me crying."

"So he got you drunk?"

I shrugged, "I needed it, now I won't have nightmares."

Sam closed his eyes, "Lia, you could get us all killed."

"Sam, they wouldn't do that."

He laughed without humor and I moved away from him as he started talking, "Lia, they're fuckin' gangbangers, they'll kill you. They'll kill anybody without thinking twice about it."

I shrugged, "Then they can kill me, I don't care anymore, nobody wants me."

Sam's face softened, "This is about your mom isn't it?"

I nodded tears rolling down my cheeks once more, "Sam, nobody loves me."

Sam took my face in between his strong, powerful hands, but they were so gentle with me, "Lia, don't say that. I love you. I love you, and always will."

My stomach leapt how could I have feelings for Cruz one second and then Sam says he loves me and it sways me to team Sam again. I blamed my feeling towards Cruz on the alcohol, I barely knew him, he doesn't know me. As for Sam he knew me to well, he loved me.


	7. Cruz 7

**Here's an update! Keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cruz<strong>

"Cruz, get up!" Somebody grumbled at me, kicking my lightly in the ribs.

I groaned and opened my eyes, "What the hell?"

I forgot where I was for a second and then I remembered I was at Adam's, and I had a wicked hangover.

"What time is it?" I asked Adam as I got up from the floor, where I must've passed out.

"Almost noon," Adam yawned.

"What! It's Wednesday, I'm supposed to be at school."

Adam shrugged, "Dude, you were drunk last night, Salem couldn't even drag your ass out of here."

I groaned and he threw me a bottle of Advil, "I'm in so much fuckin' trouble."

Adam chuckled a little bit, "Get used to it, man."

I rolled my eyes, "Believe me I am."

A snore turned my attention to the couch, Mark was passed out on the couch.

"Does he crash he every night?" I asked Adam.

He walked to the kitchen part of the apartment, "Yeah."

My head pounded and I felt the need to puke my guts out, but held it back.

"Go wake Mark up and we'll get skating," Adam told me as he popped a few Advil himself.

I may have felt like shit, but skating sounded good.

I walked over to mark and screamed, "Get up!"

He shot up, "What the hell, man. You fuckin' gonna make my head explode."

I laughed, "Come on get up, man."

He groaned, "no skating for me today, go away. Leave me alone."

I looked at Adam and he shrugged, "Let's go then, Cruz."

So I followed Adam on my skateboard to the house.

"I thought you guys had a lot of different spots?" I asked him, once we arrived.

He shrugged, "We do, you're just used to this one. So I thought it would be a good spot to shoot your first video."

I smiled, "Whoa really?"

He nodded and pulled out a video camera from the backpack he was wearing, "Usually, we wait until later, but damn, your good."

I smiled, "Okay how does this work?"

Adam shrugged, "Do your shit and I'll tape you."

So that's what I did. I skated for what seemed to be at least two hours, pulling every amazing trick I had in my head. Adam hooped and hollered at every amazing trick I landed. I was on fire that day and I couldn't help but think that school had absolutely nothing on this.

After Adam and I were done skating, we were sweating buckets. It was mid-may and it was seventy eight degrees out and Chicago humid.

"What time is it?" I asked Adam.

He looked down at his phone, " Just after three."

"Shit! I gotta get home," I told him and started rushing towards the street.

"Good session, Cruz!" Adam called out after me.

I smiled the whole way home, skating as fast as I could. Right as I pulled into our neighborhood I fell in line right behind Licia's car. She pulled in the driveway about a minute before me.

"Where the hell were you all night? Papá and Mamá, were going loco?" She hissed at me as I rolled up besides her.

A.J. got out of the car and glared at me, but didn't say anything.

"What's his problem?" I asked my sister.

"He's pissed at you. Paco was going crazy last night too, he was worried about you or something. Which isn't like him. What the hell was your fight about?" She asked me as we both headed for the door.

"Nothing," I hissed at her.

"That's what Paco said too, but it had to be something. You guys never fight anymore, at least not fist fight."

I shrugged.

When we were younger, Paco and I used to wrestle all the time. That's how we solved issues. Of course that was when I was six and he was nine, and we didn't really have the strength to hurt each other, but it was our way of putting things past us.

Licia went in first, I followed her closely.

Mamá was sitting at the kitchen counter, her phone next to her, her fingers drumming on the counter. She was worried. Then I remembered I was supposed to text her, I was a dick.

"Cruz!" She lit up when she saw me, she rushed over and hugged me.

"Sorry, Ma," I told her as her arms dropped to her sides.

"You two upstairs," My mom told Licia and A.J.

The nodded and headed towards the stairs. I knew they would just listen on top of it.

Mamá glared at me, "You said you would call or text."

I shrugged, "I lost track of time."

"Cruz, you can't do this to us. You can't do this, Cruz we know you're having issues of some sort of issues that you're dealing with, that you seem to not want to share with us. Please Cruz, just don't start disappearing."

I smiled at her and she sighed, "I haven't seen you smile like that in what seems like ages. Where did you go, what made you cheer up all of sudden?"

I shrugged and sung, "You wouldn't understand."

"Just don't do this anymore, God, what the hell happened to you?"

I laughed at her as I stepped around her and skipped to the stair case, sliding on the hard wood floors. I think it was safe to say the Aderall was wearing off.

To my surprise I found my siblings not even listening, but in my room in the closet A and I shared.

"What's up hermonos?" I asked.

Lisia turned to look at me, "You're still alive?"

"Yup, still kicking."

A rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't be, after the stuff you pulled last night."

I laughed, "Come on A, lighten up! Stop being all goody, goody all the time."

A shook his head, "It's hard to, because you make it so I feel guilty every time I put more stress on our parents."

I slammed myself on my bed, "Come on, they're used to me. I'm not that bad of a kid."

Licia nodded, "He's right A, he hasn't been arrested yet."

A's eyes grew wide, "He's in a gang, Licia."

Licia's jaw dropped and so did mine, "Paco, told you?"

"Paco was crying last night. Paco never cries. I asked him what was wrong he blurted it that you were in a gang."

I laughed, "Dude, don't listen to Paco. I'm not in a fuckin' gang, I know better than that."

Licia shook her head, "You always say you know better, you don't Cruz!"

"Jesus, do you guys always have to team up on me?"

"Cruz, just don't go there. You're too dumb to realize what's good for you," A spit at me.

Licia took a sharp intake of breath and I was shocked that he just said that out loud. I didn't say anything else I just got up and left the room. I left my skateboard there, I wasn't planning on running away again.

Instead I did what I did when I was little. I ran to the attic, climbed out the window, and perched on the windowsill outside, looking over the roofs of our neighborhood. Was I really that stupid, did my family really think of me as that kind of person. I knew what the gangs did to mi papá and I pledged I would never dare join one, and I was planning on keeping my word.

I sat on the window and watched the sun disappear below the rooftops, leaving the sky a breathtaking gold color. The tears started coming as soon as I played back what A said about me being dumb. Why did my family not realize that I had common sense I just couldn't read or write that well. Why did this have to get to me so much, it was basically a figure of speech, or did he mean more by it. I knew he meant it.

The golden sky was the perfect escape, but every time I blinked the tears ran down my face and I let them. I didn't bother to brush them away, having them stick to my checks indicated that they were real, that I was real.

Just as the sky was turning to dusk there was a tap on the window. I turned around and Papá was there, he was the only one who knew about this hiding place. I whipped my tears as he crawled through the window and sat down next to me.

He was quiet for a long time, just staring over the rooftops next to me, while I wiped the tears that kept rolling down my face.

"I'm not gonna yell," He said softly.

I didn't acknowledge his comment I just stared out into the sky.

"You want to tell me what's going on with you?" He asked me as I continued to stare into the sky.

I didn't answer, just wiped the tears that were flowing down my cheeks.

"Cruz, look at me."

I hesitated, but I looked at him.

He sighed and touched my cheek with his rough hand, he caught a tear with his thumb, "Cruz, I don't know what's up with you, but you can tell me anything. Anything, I won't get mad, just don't leave me and tu madre in the dark anymore."

I shook my head, "I can't, I just can't."

"Why not?"

"Cuz, I don't know what's wrong with me," I sobbed.

He caught me and wrapped his arms around me, my shoulders shaking violently with sobs. I don't remember the last time I cried in my father's arms, but it felt like at least somebody knew what I was going through, he made me feel human at least.

I realized in mi papá's arms that I was going to do something. I was going to make sure nobody would ever call me dumb ever again, I was going to take control of everything going on around me, and I needed only one person to help me. Lia, my math tutor.


	8. Lia 8

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**I know this chapter isn't much, but I wanted to lay things out. Oh yeah and by the way A.J.'s real name is Alejandro Junior.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lia<strong>

Sam dragged my sorry butt to school the next morning, even though he was right about the hangover. I was going to have to give Cruz a mouthful about this in Biology. He wasn't there, I should've figured.

He was there the next day though and his hair was short. Then the memory of the truth or dare game came rushing back. Not only was his hair shorter, but he was also seemed more jittery.

He turned to me right away when I sat next to him in Biology, "I need your help."

"That's funny, because I remember you getting me drunk, when I needed your help," I replied refusing to look at him, because simply the fohawk looked amazing on him.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, I need your help with math. You're supposed to be helping me anyways, why haven't you been?"

"Cuz, you're too busy running around with gangs and skaters."

He laughed, "Don't worry, my gang is skaters, not scary guys with guns, like your boyfriend."

"Sam doesn't have a gun," I told him.

"Oh, please, that's like saying a skater doesn't have a skateboard."

I rolled my eyes, "Do you want my help or not?"

"Sí," He huffed.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"For you to tutor me in math."

"Why do you want to start now?"

"Cuz, I want to pass the tenth grade."

"Cruz, school is out in like a month. You need to give me more time than that."

He stiffened next to me, "Am I really that dumb?" He hissed.

I looked at him expecting that his face would show that he was the one being annoyed for once, but it didn't, instead it showed hurt. I knew I had struck a nerve, and I wanted to take it back.

"No, Cruz. That's not what I'm trying to say. It's just that I don't know if I have enough open space in my schedule."

He snickered, "Please, Lia, what do you have to do after school. Hang out with your boyfriend at Enrique's."

I shot him a look, "Cruz, can you just give me a second to think about it."

"Come on it's not a life or death situation."

I wanted to tell him that maybe it was. Which it could be. I wasn't allowed to be seen with him, I wasn't even a loud to talk to him. The Blood was always out for traitors and I knew that Cruz was considered one.

"Just let me think about it," I repeated just before the second bell rang, starting class.

He sighed and turned his attention to the teacher, just for a minute before zoning out into his own little world.

"How's the hangover?" Sam asked me, while we were in his car going to Enrique's.

I groaned, "Better, but I still have a major headache."

"No more heavy binge drinking with Alex Fuentes' kids anymore?"

"Yuck, none."

He smiled, "That's what I like to hear."

He pulled into his usual parking spot and we both got out.

"Speak of the diablo, Fuentes alert," He said and nodded to the escalade behind the garage.

I sighed and took his hand and he lead me into the garage.

"Okay, so if x equals seven, then what do you do with the y?" As soon as I heard his voice I froze, and so did Sam's hand under mine.

Enrique answered, "Cruz, it's been like twenty years since I've taken algebra. You weren't even alive twenty years ago."

Cruz sighed and looked down and his math book frustrated.

"Hijo, settle down. Just take your time," Alex's voice came from under a car.

Enrique saw us, "Hola Sam y Lia."

Cruz's head shot up at the sound of my name and gave me his trademark smirk.

Enrique and Cruz were sitting on the floor of the garage. Cruz sat on his beat up skateboard, while Enrique sat on the ground. Cruz had a number of worksheets floating around him, his math book opened, and his calculator out.

"Hola, Lia!" He exclaimed.

Sam glared at him, his look at cold as ice. Cruz grinned at Sam. I just wanted to disappear.

Enrique looked at me and his face lit up, "Lia! You can help Cruz with his math, he's having issues."

Sam's hand dropped from mine and he stepped in the back room shaking his head. I wanted to follow him to tell him that it was okay, I didn't want to tutor Cruz.

"Come on what else you got to do?" Cruz asked.

I rolled my eyes and hesitantly made my way towards him.

He patted the ground next to him, I sat down, and he showed me what he was working on.

I sighed, "This stuff really isn't that hard. You did the problem, now you just have to write it in the y equals form."

Sam came out with his suit on, he glared at me and shook his head, clearly pissed. I sighed again and decided I would deal with him when the time came.

"Wait, how do you do that?" Cruz asked completely focused on the problem, not noticing Sam at all.

"Well you would subtract the 7x from the left and subtract the y from the left."

"So it would be –y= -7x+4?"

I nodded, "Now you have to get the y alone. So what number is in front of the y."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "I don't know."

"Well how do you get rid of the negative?"

"Add it to the other side?"

I sighed, "No, here let's go around this differently. What number is in front of the x?"

He looked at me like I was crazy again, "Ah, seven."

"Yeah, and then what number is in front of a letter that doesn't have a number at all?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "zero?"

"How can zero be a negative?"

He shrugged, and looked at his dad's feet hanging out of the bottom.

"Cruz, come on concentrate!"

Once he looked at me, I went on, "What's the only number that you can times it by something and you can still get the same number you started with?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "One?"

"Yes!"

"So you have to divide both sides by -1?"

"¡Sí!" I was getting excited that he was getting the hang of it now.

"Okay so then the signs would just switch, right?"

I nodded.

He smiled and scribbled around on his problem, "so the answer is y= 7x-4.

"See you got it."

He sighed, "It took us almost a half an hour to get it," He shot a look at Enrique who was handing tools to Alex.

Enrique shrugged, "Man, you're the one whose supposed to know what is happening."

Cruz stuck his tongue out at his cousin and got up.

"Don't you have more to do?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I'm going crazy man," He said and started riding around on his skateboard.

"Cruz, be careful," Alex shouted from under the car as soon as he heard his son rolling around in the garage.

"Ah, leave him Alejo. He made it a half an hour, isn't that like a new record," Enrique told Alex.

Alex came out from under the car, "No, not since he started the medication when he was twelve. He's been like this lately. I don't think the medication's working anymore."

Enrique shrugged, "So take him off it. He's a lot happier like this."

Alex sighed and watched Cruz do something fancy with his skateboard, "I know, but something else is going on. He got in a fight with Paco and A.J. They won't tell me what about though."

Enrique smirked, "Fist fights?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Not with A.J."

"Did Paco put him in his place?"

Alex sighed, "I broke them up before it could get really nasty."

Enrique shook his head, "Nah, next time let 'em duke it out. What's up with Cruz's hair anyways?"

I blushed at this one, I knew exactly what was up with his hair.

Alex shrugged, "I have no clue. After the fight he wondered home with a new hair cut and bloody shins. So he was skating but I don't know who cut his hair."

"Rio?"

"You think Rio would've done that good of a job," Alex shot at his cousin.

Enrique nodded, "Haven't seen that bugger around lately."

Alex shook his head, "Me either, that's why I'm freaking out, I think he's hanging with kids he shouldn't be."

"Alejandro, relax. Cruz is a good kid, he wouldn't do any of the shit you told him not to."

I felt guilty for listening to their conversation, but I wanted to know what was up with Cruz. I knew the guys who Cruz was hanging out with, and they seemed like decent guys. Some were older than him, but they all loved to skateboarding and wouldn't do anything to mess up their chances at going big.

The conversation had stopped between Alex and Enrique and now they were watching Cruz do more fancy things with his board. Then he popped himself in the air and didn't land it. He went down hard, and I got up to rush to his side, but then I realized he was okay. His father and cousin laughed at him, but Sam didn't. Sam was looking at me with a hurt expression on his face. He knew that I wanted to help Cruz, he knew I was a trader.


	9. Cruz 9

Here's an update. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. Let me hear what you think of the story, please leave a review!

* * *

><p><strong>Cruz <strong>

"You're eating with us tonight?" Mamá asked as I came down the stairs with the rest of my siblings when she called for dinner.

"Of course," I said, like it was a crazy question.

"You confuse me, Cruz," She told me.

I smiled, "I do that to a lot of people."

I took my place at the table in between Paco and Alicia giving both of them a big smile. They both glared at me and I laughed.

All my siblings were still mad at me about the whole gang thing. They were all still certain I was in a gang, which I reassure you yet again, I'm not. Paco and I hadn't said a word to each other since we had our fight. A was mad at me, I tried to talk to him but you wouldn't respond. I didn't care, they would come around to talking to me again.

"So, I've been thinking," I started and paused for the stupid joke, which I knew would follow.

Of course Paco couldn't help but say, "There's a first," under his breath.

"Paco!" Mamá and Papá scolded at the same time.

I shook my head, "Actually I'm used to the stupid jokes. However I just have to say one thing… Paco, if you're so smart why don't you go to college?"

He shrugged, "I just don't have time."

I laughed, " Oh because you're really busy sleeping until noon, and watching TV in your pajamas all day. Hey at least I try, I got to school. I may get bad grades, but I put in an effort."

Paco shrugged again, "What's the point of school if you're just going to flunk out? It's a waste of time."

I raised one eyebrow, "Wait are you talking about me or you?"

He looked at me his eyes wide, "Cruz, just shut up!"

"Chicos," My dad warned.

I shrugged, "Well back to what I was thinking. I think that I should start entering skate competitions."

All eyes turned to me.

A forgot that he wasn't talking to me for a second and asked, "Ew, why would you want to do that? Skate competitions are just a bunch of sweaty guys rolling around a board, trying to kill themselves."

I waved my fork at him, "I know, they're made for me."

A made a face and Papá chuckled, "Whose idea was this?"

I shrugged, "Mine."

Licia spoke up, "Not to burst your bubble or anything Cruz, but those guys are really good."

I rolled my eyes, "Licia, relax. I'm not going to be in like the x-games or anything. Just local competitions, until I pick up sponsors."

Paco laughed, "There's no way you'll get sponsored."

I glared at him, "Why not?"

He shrugged, "Well are you really that good? I mean they only pick the best of the best."

Anger crept up in me dissing my knowledge was one thing, but dissing my skating skills was like tearing at my heart.

Mamá spoke up, "Cruz, honey, why do you want to start now."

I shrugged, "I've been thinking about it a lot lately. People think I'm really good. I just want to see if I'm good. Maybe I'm not a waste of space after all."

"Cruz, don't say that. You're not a waste of space," Papá said.

I shrugged, "Tell them that," I nodded to my siblings.

Papá raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation, I just shook my head, "Never mind. It's just that I have this friend who used to be in bmx competitions, he's a cool guy."

Mamá smiled, "Cruzy, you have friends we don't know about? Oh this is so is exciting, what's his name?"

I rolled my eyes, "Salem Karter."

Licia spoke up, "He's in my study hall. I never heard him talk though. Cruz, he's like the polar opposite of you."

I pointed my fork at her, "Licia, opposites attract."

Paco raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling us you guys are more than friends? Are you gay?"

"No! I'm not gay!" Then I realized how I just said it and turned to A, "Not that I have anything about the gay community, it's just not for me."

A rolled his eyes, "Keep diggin' your hole, Cruz."

Papá chuckled at the line that he had used so many times on all his children, Mamá slapped his arm. He shrugged and went back to chewing down his dinner.

"Cruz, what's up with Rio. Do you still hang out with him?" Mamá asked.

I looked down at my plate and moved around some rice, feeling guilty about not hanging out with Rio as much as I used to, "Yeah, just not all the time."

"Cuz of this Salem kid?" A asked.

"No, not, because of Salem," I told him.

Papá's face lit up, "I got it! It's because of that Lia girl."

I snapped my head towards him, "What! No, why would you think that!"

He chuckled, "You wanted to come to Enrique's today, you never want to come there."

"It's boring there," I stated, "But I thought Enrique was smart, he could help me with algebra."

Paco laughed, "Enrique probably didn't even take algebra."

Papá couldn't get the smile off his face, "You knew Lia was going to be there."

"Wait the girl with that Sam dude that is always at the garage?" Paco asked.

Papá pointed his knife at Paco, "¡Sí!"

Paco shook his head, "Cruzy, Cruzy, Cruzy, falling for a gangbanger's girl. Somehow this doesn't surprise me."

I scanned the table of my siblings and they were all looking at me with terror, hurt, and nerves.

"She's my math tutor!" I yelled.

Papá raised his eyebrows, "Sure she is."

I sighed, "See this is why I don't eat dinner with you crazy people!"

"Cruz!"

I was laying in my bed looking up at the ceiling and trying to quiet my mind in order to get to sleep, when I heard my name being hissed outside.

I stumbled out of my bed and glanced out my window.

Rio was outside, kneeling on the ground.

"Fuck, Rio!" I muttered, "I'll be there in a second."

It had been a while since Rio has snuck into my house after his Dad beat the living daylight out of him, so he was in for one I guess.

I rushed out the front door, not bothering with shoes or a jacket. The early May air was brisk, but the adrenaline kept me warm.

I bent down at Rio's side, "Dude, can you walk?"

Rio took a sharp intake of breath, "I used all my energy coming over here. I can try."

"No, just stay here I'll try to help you," I muttered and tried to pull him up.

I could tell that this was one of the worst beatings so far. Usually he could stand and walk, most of the time he scaled up the side of my house to my window. His face was ripped and torn worse than ever.

"Rio, what the hell happened to you," I groaned dragging him to the door.

He just groaned.

I almost got him to the stairs of the front door when the porch light clicked on blinding us both.

"What the hell?"

I looked up and blinked a few times. In the door way stood mí papá and A.J.

I looked down at Rio and his eyes were fluttering closed, he was loosing conscienceless.

Papá was coming towards us and I muttered, "Please, just help him."

Papá looked down at Rio on the ground, blood streaking his whole body, "We gotta get him to the hospital."

"No!" Rio mumbled, "No hospital."

"Cruz, what the hell happened to him?" Papá asked bending down to take hold of Rio.

I hesitated and looked down at Rio his eyes were closed, "It's his Papá. He beats him."

Papá looked at me his expression hard.

"No," Rio mumbled looking directly at my father, "No, hospital. The hospital is out, out of the question."

Papá nodded at him, "Entiendo."

"Usually it isn't this bad," I told Papá opening the door for him.

Papá sighed and I followed him to the living room, "Cruz, his papá didn't hit him. He got jumped into the Blood."


	10. Lia 10

**Please read and review! The reviews really make me want to keep writing to the story, so the more I get the more motivated I am. Thanks I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lia <strong>

Sam refused to talk to me on the way back to his house. I knew Sam like the back of my hand. I knew that when he was mad he yelled for a while, but then he cooled down and felt bad for letting the temper get the better of him. When Sam had his feelings hurt he didn't talk. He gave the person who hurt him the silent treatment, and Sam's silence was worse than his yelling.

"Sam, don't be mad at me," I told him glancing over at him.

He just shook his head.

"Sam, I don't like Cruz. I love you, just don't get mad at me, please."

He didn't say anything, he turned into his driveway.

Once he shut the engine out I opened the door to get out, but he sighed a sign indicating that he would talk.

"Why him. Why do you want him, Lia? You know you can't have him, so why him?" He asked not brave enough to look at me.

"Sam, I don't-"

"Don't you dare tell me that you don't want him! He's the enemy, Lia, and you want him."

"Sam I love you, I swear. It's just that Cruz needs me."

"Why does he need you?"

"I'm his math tutor."

He rolled his eyes, "Lia, this is about algebra. You ran to him, you tried to catch him!"

"He fell! I thought he was hurt."

"Whatever Lia."

"Sam, I'm sorry. Just don't be mad at me."

He sighed and his voice was calmer, "Lia, I'm not mad at you. I'm scared for you. I feel like I'm the only thing that is holding you back from going to him. What if something happens to me, what if we break up, what if I move? Then what are you going to do, go run to Cruz Fuentes and become an enemy. Go against your family, go against me."

I felt the tears start to run down my face, "Sam I love you. Cruz will never change that, I love you. You have to believe that."

It was true I loved Sam. Sam was my first love, the only love in my life. I loved him in that moment, I did. I didn't love Cruz, I thought he was cute. I thought he was interesting, I thought he was different than any other boy.

"Fuck, Lia. Don't cry, you know tears break me," Sam said and reached up and wiped a tear that was rolling down my face.

"Sam you gotta believe me, you gotta believe that I love you. That is something that I would never ever lie about. I love you Sam."

He sighed, "Lia, I know you're not lying. I love you too."

He kissed my forehead gently and got out of the car.

When we got into his house he collapsed onto the couch, "I got some stuff tonight, some stuff for the Blood."

I raised my eyebrows, "What?"

I usually didn't ask questions about the blood because I didn't want to know what was going on, but then again Sam didn't tell me when he was doing stuff for the Blood.

"Some kids are getting jumped in."

I shook my head not bothering even to speak.

He sighed, "Lia, you know I don't like doing it, but I have to."

I nodded, "The kids getting jumped in, they're my age right?"

Sam nodded, "Most of them."

I laughed.

He cocked an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

" I guess in a way this is the way that we're told we're growing up. Once the boys you grew up with in the neighborhood get jumped, were told that we're no longer kids. The guys go out and pick fights with other gangs, and the girls become sluts and try to seduce the newly bad boys. The girls wind up pregnant, and the boys are stuck with them-"

Sam cut me off, "Lia, you're rambling. Just stop rambling and breath. Wait, are you telling me your pregnant?"

I looked at Sam and rolled my eyes, "No, I am not pregnant, idiota."

Sam sighed and patted the seat on the couch next to him, "_Sentarse_, you're making me nervous."

I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around me, "What's this all about? What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I don't want to be stuck here my whole life. Sam I love you, and I really want us to have a future together, but I don't want to be sucked into the way of our people. I'm smart I can go to college and do something in my life."

Sam looked at me like I was crazy, "Lia who ever said that you couldn't go to college. I know you're different than other girls around here, that's why I love you. I don't want a girl who will trick me into getting her pregnant. I want you a smart, pretty girl, who only let's me have sex with her if she knows that we have a condom somewhere."

"Sam, that's the problem. What if I do get the money to go to college, so I become a lawyer or a doctor or something, but Sam you'll just be a gangbanger. I love you, I always will, but I don't see how a lawyer can be the wife of a gangbanger."

I expected Sam to yell at me but he just ran his fingers through his hair, "Why are you so smart? Lia, you still have two years of high school left after this year. Why can't we just wait until we get there to ask what's going to happen. Why can't we just have these two years together, no complications."

I nodded, "Yeah, okay, two years that's a long time still. Two years, that's like 730 days—"

Sam cut me off again by putting his hand on me knee, "You're rambling again."

"I know, I ramble when I can't think straight. I can't think straight right now-"

"Lia, shut up," Sam said cutting my rumbling off once more.

I threw my head back defeated and ended up hitting it on the back of the couch, "Shit."

Sam laughed at me and I couldn't help, but laugh too.

For that minute I forgot about Cruz. I knew the only way Sam and I could spend forever together is if he somehow got out of the gang. Only one person ever got jumped out of the Blood and lived, Alex Fuentes. Alex bore scars all over his body from the jumping out. I could never do that to Sam, never. I'm pretty sure Sam would stay true to the Blood forever, I just had that feeling.

Cruz may have been the enemy, but really whose enemy was he. Was he my enemy just because I dated Sam? I hated the Blood like the Blood hated Cruz. So doesn't that make Cruz and I allies and Sam my enemy?

Why are boys so difficult?


	11. Cruz 11

**Hey I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys have just as much fun reading it. Let me know how you like it, let me know what you think is gonna happen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cruz<strong>

"What do you mean, jumped into the Blood?" I asked frantic, looking at my father and best friend horrified.

"A.J. go get your mother. Cruz, go get towels," Papá barked at my brother and I.

A scrambled towards my parents room, but I stood there frozen, watching Rio breath raggedly and Papá slid his shirt off revealing my blood and bruising. I couldn't wrap my head around what was happening, Rio told me he would never join a gang, he promised.

Papá turned to me, "Cruz! It's going to be okay, just go get towels and the first aid kit in the bathroom."

I didn't meet my father's eyes I just stared at Rio, his eyes closed. He looked even worse with his shirt off. It seemed like somebody attempted to rip his skin off , but didn't get very far. Blood was coming from every direction, from every possible limb.

I'm sure I looked horrified. I couldn't blink, speak, I couldn't move even if I wanted to. My eyes were glued on Rio.

Papá was saying my name, but I refused to meet his eyes. Then I felt his strong hands clasp onto my shoulders and he shook me a little, "Cruz! Cruz, just let me clean him up, go find Paco."

I closed my eyes hoping that when I opened them it would just be a dream. When I clicked my eyes opened instead of my room I was staring into my father's eyes.

"Alex, what's going on?" Mi Mamá asked fumbling down the stairs, A.J. right behind her.

She gasped when she saw Rio.

"A, take your brother upstairs. Get me Paco," Papá told A.J.

A nodded and grabbed my arm, "Come on, Cruz," He coaxed me.

I probably should've fought him, for running to get Papá. I probably should've stayed with Rio, but I didn't, I couldn't. I let A lead me up the stairs, unable to think or act for myself.

We passed Paco's door and A knocked and opened it. Paco was sitting on his bed, hip Ipod in, and his sketchpad out. He didn't notice us at first, he just kept making small strokes with his pencil on the paper.

"Paco!" A called to him.

He looked up, "What the hell? What's wrong?" He asked pausing his Ipod and putting his pencil and sketchpad on his bed.

A looked at me secretly telling me to explain to Paco, but I couldn't. I couldn't say it out loud.

Paco got up and came over to me putting his hands on my shoulders just like Papá did, "Cruz, are you hurt. Where's the blood coming from?"

I met his eyes, his cobalt blues to my sky blues, I breathed the word, "Rio."

His eyebrows shot up in confusion. And bit

A saved me from explaining, "Rio's downstairs, he's beat pretty badly. Papá wanted your help."

Paco dropped his hands from my shoulders and nodded, he left the room and A took my arm and led me to our room.

Once the door clicked behind us, A sat down on his bed, while I walked over to window and stared down to the ground where Rio laid a couple minutes before.

"I believe you," A said to me from his bed.

I continued to look down at the ground, "Huh?"

"I believe that you're not in a gang," He said in a breath.

"Why do you believe me now, because I've never come home with signs of a brutal beating. Yeah, A I'm not in a gang. I have no fuckin' intentions of joining a gang."

A sighed, "I get that now."

I didn't answered I just continued to stare at the ground. A didn't say anything more, he just lied on the bed and kept his eyes on the ceiling.

I took my eyes off the ground and sat down on my bed.

"You're full of blood. You might want to wash up," A.J. told me.

I shrugged, "What's the point. It's three in the morning, we should go to bed. We have school in the morning."

A nodded and walked over to flip the light switch. I didn't get under the covers I just laid on top of my comforter and started to listen to my brothers breathing become slower. A let out a few light snores telling me he was sound asleep.

I slipped out the door and crept to the top of the stairs so I could look down on the scene. Mamá, Papá, and Paco were all gathered around the couch blocking my view of Rio. They were talking in hushed tones so I couldn't make out what they were saying.

It looked like somebody just used our coffee table as a surgical table. First aid supplies were everywhere and towels were stained with blood. I couldn't decide if I was more scared or pissed off. I wanted more than anything to go down there and see if he was okay, and confront him at the same time, but I couldn't find the strength to stand up from my spot on the top stair.

Papá steeped back from Rio and headed to the kitchen. I got my first glance of him. He looked a lot better without the blood dripping from his face, but he still looked beat up. His eye was bruising already, his ribs were growing purple as well. He had cuts all over his face and torso. His eyes were closed and his chest was moving up and down slowly, he was fast asleep.

Mamá started cleaning the first aid stuff up, and Paco just sat down in the chair across from the couch and shook his head. After a couple minutes Papá came back with some ice and a bottle of water. He scanned the room and his eyes rested on me on the stair case, I refused to meet his eyes, I refused to let him know that I saw him look at me with fear and pity.

Papá said something to Paco and Paco glanced to where I was. He slowly got up from the chair and started heading towards the stair case. As he climbed the stairs I could feel the vibrations of his weight on the wood surface.

"Come on, Cruz, let's go talk," He said once he got to me and grabbed my arm.

I didn't give into his pull when he tried to get me on my feet, instead I kept my eyes on Rio.

"Cruz, come on. He's fine, just beat up pretty badly, but he's fine. You can talk to him in the morning," Paco said in a tone of voice I've never heard him use before, his voice was full of compassion.

That tone of voice made me get to my feet and let him lead me to his room. He let go of my arm once he closed the door behind him. I sat down on his bed and glanced down at his sketchpad. He sat on the floor across from his bed watching me.

I picked up the sketchpad it was a drawing of Juli, his girlfriend, "She's pretty."

He nodded, "You're covered in blood don't you want to change?"

I pretended I didn't hear him, "Do you love her?"

He sighed, "Sí, I think I do."

"Do you tell her?"

"Cruz, what's this all about?"

I shrugged and flipped through the sketchpad. He had amazing talent, I never was really interested in it before. There was pictures of everybody I knew in that pad. There was a picture of A sketched with his costume on for one of his plays he did the year before, Licia was sketched with her cheer uniform on, Mamá and Papá were holding hands and staring into each other's eyes, my uncles laughing together, my cousins, and the most recent one was of me. I was holding my skateboard, wearing jeans and a hat tipped to the side.

I focused on my picture for a long time, Paco was quiet and just sat and watched me observe his art. I asked him, "Why don't you just take pictures?"

He shrugged, "Pictures aren't the same, they don't pick up my point of view. They pick up the general point of view. Photos aren't memorable, but sketches are."

I nodded and traced my finger around my figure, "Do you think everything happens for a reason?"

He nodded, "I think it doesn't matter in the end whether you asked the hottest girl in the grade to prom, or if your parents died. I think it all plays out like it's supposed to in the end, the bump in the road only make you stronger."

"So say your best friend gets jumped into a gang, even though you begged him not to, you shouldn't beat yourself up for not making sure he kept his promise?"

He sighed again, "Cruz, this is no way is your fault."

I stood up and threw his sketchpad on his bed, "Maybe, I was too stupid to see it coming. You can't argue you with that! You tell me I'm stupid everyday!"

Paco got to his feet too, "Cruz!"

"What are you just gonna tell me that I'm not stupid. You should of thought about that fifteen years ago, I have feelings. I know I'm stupid, I get called stupid by you, A, my teachers, hell even my tutor doesn't want to work with me. Now, I'm seeing that I am stupid, that I really should've caught this. It's my fault that Rio is in a fuckin' gang, I knew better!" I yelled more to myself than at Paco.

"Cruz," Paco tried to calm me down, but it didn't work. I wondered out of his room shaking my head.

I sprinted down the stairs, past Rio and my parents. I seemed to be doing this a lot lately, I seemed to be trying to run away from my problems. My skateboard was in the front lawn, I grabbed it and rode away without a look back.

I had no clue where I was going, I just knew I had to get away. I had to get away from the proof that my best friend was half dead in my living room, had to get away from my family who couldn't understand me, I had to get away from me who couldn't understand why I didn't see it all coming, why I couldn't grasp that my world was falling apart.

I put my skateboard to the pavement and just rolled away, away from life, away from being the kid who couldn't grasp simple algebra. Instead I rolled to the kid who had a future, a future on a board with four wheels, but was thinking I had a future on a skateboard stupid too? I was beginning not to trust myself, I was beginning to think that Paco and A were right all along. I was kidding myself if I thought I could do anything with my life.


	12. Lia 12

**Hey there! This chapter was really fun to write. I know I'm not the best with grammar , so please just bear with me. Please review this chapter, it was one of my favorite to write so far! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lia<strong>

Sam had to meet the rest of the Blood at around ten, leaving me alone. I hated being alone, maybe it was because I was so used to it. Since my father died and Mamá started drinking I was left alone in my house a lot. Even Pedro barley showed his face around our house, he knew how bad it was.

Since I moved in with Sam, I rarely was alone anymore. He slept next to me and we did homework together. We talked about things that I never told anybody else. That's why I loved Sam so much, he knew things about me nobody else did.

I couldn't stand sitting alone in the empty house, so I decided to step outside. The porch over looked the street where little kids played. Sam and I were once one of those kids playing tag and laughing. I sat down on the stairs to the porch and listened to the kids laughing and shouting to each other in Spanish.

"Lia!" I heard my name and turned my head away from the kids to find Rio skating my way.

"Hola, Rio," I told him.

He smiled shyly and stopped right in front of me, "Hola."

"Rio, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He shook his head and sat down next to me, "Lia, I'm doing something stupid, and I need you to promise me one thing."

I looked at him, "What?"

He looked at the kids playing for awhile and then sighed, "I need you to look out for Cruz."

"What! Why?" I asked my voice getting high.

"Well, you know how he is. He kind of over reacts about things sometimes."

"No, Rio. Why can't you look out for him yourself. You're not going to kill yourself or anything stupid like that, are you?"

He groaned, "I may as well just kill myself. Lia, I'm fifteen. When guys are fifteen around here-

I cut him off, "When we get to this age, the guys get jumped into gangs."

He nodded, "It's just that when I get jumped in, I won't be able to talk to him in public. Sure, I'll still see him at his house, but he'll probably be pissed at me for a while."

"Rio, I thought you were different. I thought you wouldn't get jumped in."

He shrugged, "Trust me, I don't want too. It's just that I have to protect my family. I don't care about mí papá, but my sister means the world to me. If anything happened to her, because I didn't have the guts to get jumped into the Blood, I couldn't live with myself."

I nodded and looked at the kids, "You know, I never thought Sam would be jumped in either. Then one day he staggered into my room, blood pouring from every limb. He didn't even tell me he was going to get jumped in."

"I haven't told Cruz. I can't find the balls to, anyways he would tell his papá or something."

"What are you going to do, after I mean, where are you going to go? Whose gonna take care of you?" I asked him giving him a sideways look.

He chuckled, "Is it crazy, if I told you that I was planning on going to the Fuentes?"

I shook my head, "But how are you going to get there?"

He shrugged, "I'll find a way."

"I can drive you!" I exclaimed standing up.

"Lia, one you haven't driven since you got your license, and two you don't have a car," He told me pulling me back down by the arm.

"But, I do have a car," I said without thinking and pointed to my garage across the street from Sam's house.

"Pedro, didn't sell your ma's car yet?" Rio asked.

I shook my head, "To be honest, I think he forgot that she had a car. I mean she rarely drove, she was always too drunk."

He looked back at the kids and smiled, "Why can't we be like them forever? Why can't we always just laugh and not be forced into gangs?"

I smiled and took in Rio's looks. Rio was truly mexicano. His dark hair was cut short, but not buzzed. His eyes were so dark that they were almost black, and his skin tan even though it was barley spring in Chicago. He was the kind of boy I was supposed to fall for, a boy who had the same features as me.

"So why me? Why do I have to be the one to keep an eye on Cruz?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"It's just that I know you're his math tutor, and he likes you. Well I mean like he likes you as a person. That's not easy for Cruz."

I raised my eyebrows, "So what I just make sure he doesn't throw himself off a building or anything?"

He shrugged once more, "Just make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid. Make sure he doesn't cross the line of true stupidity. I have a feeling when he finds out about me and the Blood, he'll cross the line, and you need to save him, pull him back."

"You know I'm not supposed to talk to him, either, right?" I asked him.

He nodded, "I know you do though, and you have an excuse if anybody catches you. Just tell them you were forced to tutor him. They can't shoot you for making the world a better place, can they?"

I shrugged, "They're gangbangers, they can do anything they want."

He stood up, "I gotta get going. You know I don't want to be late or anything."

I stood up next to him, "I'll bring you to the Fuentes. Where do you want me to pick you up?"

"How about at the park, it's not that far from where we're meeting, but it's far enough to hide us. Say around one."

I nodded, " I'll look for you."

He smiled a little again, "Thank you, Lia."

I nodded and hugged him, "Don't let them beat you up too badly."

He chuckled against my neck, "Don't worry, I can take them all."

Rio stepped back with a slight wave and pushed off on his skateboard. I watched him until he disappeared too far down the road to see. I shivered with knowing that the next time I saw him, he would barley be conscience.

The car wasn't hard to get. I always kept a spare key to the house for Sam under the doormat, and it was still there. Nothing had changed in the house. Even liquor bottles laid on the ground. In a way the bottles kind of reminded me of myself, empty and we would never be touched by my mother again.

The car keys were on the key hook by the door where my mother kept the spare. She had the one she used in her room, but I couldn't bring myself to go in there. Quickly I swiped the keys and headed to the garage.

Mi madre's rusty Honda was occupying the garage and I breathed a sigh of relief. Once I opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat, I could make out the smell of stale liquor and cigarettes. The stench made my gut twist, but I knew I had to get over it.

I got my license in late April. Sam always drove me around, so really no reason why I needed a license, but Sam insisted I got it. I guess that was going to bite him in the ass tonight.

The park Rio talked about, was the neighborhood park. It sat in the middle of everything, and everything happened to it. During the day it was filled with kids jumping off the old creaky swings and teenagers playing a pickup game of soccer. At night the park took on a whole new feeling, you had to watch your back or you might end up in the middle of a knife fight.

I got to the park at around midnight, and waited. I knew that it was kind of dumb to go so early, with the park being the center of attacks by rival gangs, but I couldn't stand the thought of Rio half conscience waiting for me. So I stayed in the car and cranked the radio up, tuning out any noises that would make me back out.

I saw a figure emerge at about quarter after one. I knew by the shape of the body that it was Rio. He was limping badly and I got out of the car.

"Rio!" I said and ran over to him.

I couldn't see him in the blackness of the night, but I could hear his breathing. He was gasping for air. I led him to the passenger seat of my car and sat him down.

Once I climbed into the driver's seat I could see that blood was all over his body. The overhead light shown that he was sweating and had dirt staining his face along with the blood. I reached over for the bottle of water I brought with me and unscrewed the cap for him. He took it gratefully his hand shaking.

I put the car into drive and started driving to the richer side of town, except there was once problem, "Ah, Rio. Where does Cruz live?"

He groaned and muttered something I couldn't make out, he was slipping out of consciousness.

I shook him, "Rio!"

"Five miles north of school. West Acres neighborhood," He groaned and put his head against the window.

"Okay," I muttered and started to where he pointed out.

I got to West Acres at around two after taking three wrong turns.

"Let me out here," Rio muttered.

"What, why?"

"Because that way they won't see you. I can walk, it's only a couple houses down. Thank you, Lia. You save my ass."

I nodded, "Get better."

He opened the door and hobbled out. I watched him limp, until he turned into a driveway. I sighed and put my car in drive and drove away. My heart dropped as I looked at the passenger seat and noticed the blood spread all around.

I was coming to the end of West Acres when all of a sudden my car sputtered.

"Really?" I asked throwing my hands in the air.

I left my phone at Sam's house, to make sure he didn't call me. I knew he was going to be worried and I couldn't bear to ignore his calls. That was stupid now that I realized that I needed him.

I didn't know jack about cars, but I got out and popped the hood. A huge cloud of smoke hit my face and I knew that wasn't a good sign. Instead of trying to fix the solution, I crumbled to the ground and started sobbing.

I let everything out that I was feeling. Fear for Rio, fear for Sam, fear for myself. Sorrow for Cruz, longing for Cruz, longing for Sam, longing to know I wanted.

I actually laughed a little when I realized what I was. I was alone in a neighborhood that paid to have their lawn cut. I was alone and about a block away from where Cruz Fuentes was to find that his best friend broke a major promise. The funny thing was, I wasn't afraid of being alone this time. I knew that I wasn't the only one alone, I knew that Cruz Fuentes had to be feeling pretty alone right now, since his friend betrayed him. I knew that Sam was home alone pacing his house, wondering where I was. I understood that being alone, was part of loosing somebody.


	13. Cruz 13

**This chapter changes everything =). I hope you guys aren't disappointed. Sorry it's so long, like I said before I can't really write short chapters, and to be honest I think it's a tease if you don't get more than a thousand words for a chapter. So please review and let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p><strong>Cruz<strong>

I tried to clear my mind of everything. I tried telling myself that this was just another night where I snuck out of the house to meet up with Adam and the guys, but I knew I was kidding myself.

I skated as fast as I could through my street and watched the houses blur past. The neighborhood I knew pretty much all my life seemed foreign to me. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I just had to get away from my house and the horrors that laid behind the front door.

As I reached the outskirts of my neighborhood I saw a car on the side of the road. I slowed down a bit and lifted my hood. My heart started racing, I didn't know the car, it clearly didn't belong in my high class neighborhood.

As I came closer to the car I kicked up my skateboard and made my way on foot. My plan was to make as little noise as possible and not let the driver see. I held my breath as I started to pass, but stopped mid- step when I heard sobbing.

I sat in the dark and listened for awhile, I knew the owner of the car was outside the car. My hands started to shake and my heart was beating in my ears. I felt like I couldn't move without being noticed.

I took a breath and lived up to my reputation of being stupid, "Hello?"

The sobbing automatically stopped and was replaced with laughing. My eyebrows shot up in confusion and I made my way closer to the car.

A figure was barley recognizable against the bumper, sitting down. I hesitated but took a few steps closer.

"Are you okay?" I asked the figure.

She laughed more, "No. No I am not okay. My car just broke down, my boyfriend probably is going to be pissed at me again, and my neighbor put me in a situation I really don't want to be in."

I knew that laugh and I knew her voice, "Well, your neighbor is passed out on my couch, putting me in a situation I don't want to be in either."

She laughed again, "Cruz Fuentes, why do we keep running into each other like this?"

I chuckled again and moved to her, "Lia Santé, I was just thinking the same thing."

She patted the ground next to her and I sat down pulling my knees to my chest.

"So, any idea how to fix my car?" She asked.

I chuckled, "Nah, mi papá tried to teach me stuff about cars, but I never could sit still for him to teach me how to restore an engine."

She shook her head, "Well, do you have your phone then?"

I shook my head, "I ran away, smart runaways don't bring their phones so their mommies can call them every five minutes."

She laughed and slammed her head against the car, "I'm so screwed."

I chuckled, "Aren't we all?"

"So, can I run away with you, I don't want to go home and face Sam," She said.

I smiled and started tingling all over when she said she wanted to run away with me, "Sure, but I don't know where I'm going."

She shrugged, "I always heard Disney World is nice."

I couldn't help but to laugh, "Sure if you're seven. Trust me you're not missing anything."

She didn't reply to my comment, instead she got to her feet, "Come on, let's get out of here, before your neighbors see two _mexicanos_ on the side of the road and call immigration."

I smiled and got my feet too, "Where to?"

She started ahead while I grabbed my skateboard, "I have no clue. Got any money?"

I chuckled again, "You're in luck. I keep my wallet with me at all times, especially when I'm running away. I like to think it makes my parents think I won't be back for awhile."

"So you run away a lot?" She asked as I fell in step besides her.

I shrugged, "When I was little, I used to run to the park. Mi papá always would come with me and we would talk over ice cream. After a while I expanded my region and Papá stopped looking for me. I guess it's my way of getting away from everything. I never stay out longer than a day though."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "You should try it once. See what happens."

I nodded, "Well, only if you do it with me."

She shook her head, "Where would we sleep?"

"Adam's house?" I shrugged.

"It's Saturday, we would have to miss school," She said.

I laughed hard, "Please, like I care about school. I'm pretty sure I am not going to pass the tenth grade."

She nodded, "You probably won't, but I will no matter what."

"So let's do it!"

She hesitated, but nodded, "But, we are not staying at Adam's house. You just want to get me drunk again."

I shook my head, "Nah, that was your own doing."

She pushed me playfully, "_Tú es loco_."

I watched as she crossed her arms over her chest with a violent shiver, "So you didn't think to bring a jacket?"

"Well, I didn't know my car was going to break down."

"Here," I said and unzipped my hoddie and put it on her.

She smiled, "Cruz Fuentes, such a gentleman."

"My ma taught me right ."

I couldn't help but notice that without my hoddie the air was cold. I was only wearing a tee shirt and the Chicago May air was nippy, but seeing Lia in my sweatshirt was well worth the goose bumps.

"Cruz?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did your papá get jumped out of the blood."

I sighed, "He doesn't really talk about it, but he did tell us once that it was because of my ma."

She nodded, "So they really love each other?"

I laughed, "I think love is an understatement. They adore each other like they are teenagers all over again."

She was quiet for a while as we officially turned out of my neighborhood, "Cruz, is it sad that I've never known true love?"

I shrugged, "Nah, I haven't either."

She shook her head, "No, I've never been around two people who really love each other. I mean they say they love each other, but they wouldn't go to extremes for the other person."

I gave her a sideways look, "Lia, what about you and Sam? I mean you guys love each other, right?"

She huffed out a huge breath of air, "Cruz, to be honest I don't know anymore. I mean I know Sam wouldn't get jumped out of the Blood for me, I know he would choose his gang over me. You know I really wish I had somebody you was there for me all the time, and sacrificed things for me."

I nodded and I looked forward down the street as we walked in silence.

What I really wanted to do was grab her hand and tell her I would sacrifice everything for her. I would go to the ends of the earth and back. I wanted to kiss her and tell her that I loved her, and showed her what love really meant.

"Let's go to the beach," She said breaking the silence and my train of thought.

"Alright."

So we walked a mile to the beach. The shores of Lake Michigan greeted us with the sounds of waves getting whipped to the shore by the May wind. I took in a deep breath and took in the smell of the lake.

Lia sat down in the sand and pulled her knees to her chest. I took a seat next to her, my hand an inch away from her thigh.

"Ever play the truth game?" She asked me.

"You mean like truth or dare?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I guess, minus the dare part."

I smirked when she looked at me, "Come on I was the master of the dare part."

She shook her head, "I'm not. You start."

I shrugged, "Um, okay. Why did you help Rio get to my house?"

She sighed, "That's all you have Fuentes? I helped Rio get to your house, because he told me he had no other place to go. He told me he was gonna walk to your house, so I offered him a ride. I saw Sam after he got jumped in, I knew Rio wouldn't be able to walk that far."

I nodded, "and trust me, I'm just going easy on you."

She laughed, "Okay it's my turn. Is it hard having a gay brother?"

I shook my head, she had no idea how many people asked me this, "Nah, A is just different. It's not like he hits on me or anything. In a way it's like having another sister in the house. Sure I get sick of standing up for him, but you know he's my brother and I love him."

"So kids don't give you shit about it all the time?"

"Some do, but they really don't know my family. They've never even meant A before."

She nodded, "Okay, your turn."

"Why do you love Sam, or think that you love him?"

"That's easy, because he's the only one that's ever been there for me. He saves me, he gets me back on my feet when I get knocked down."

I shrugged, "I think that's a lie. I'm here with you. Shit, we're hiding from Sam and my family."

She rolled her chocolate eyes and gave me a playful push, "Cruz, you didn't know I existed until Mr. Kits introduced us."

I chuckled, "Shit, I forgot you were smart."

She gave me a devilish smile and asked, "What's your favorite band?"

I raised an eyebrow, "How is this a truth question?"

"'Cause you have to tell me the truth."

I shrugged, "My favorite band would probably be Blink 182."

She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows, "Really? I'm more of a Coldplay person. Blink is from like the year we were born."

I shrugged, "They got back together."

She shook her head a smile on her face, "Cruz, it's your turn again."

I sighed and looked at the waves trying to think of a question to ask her, "What's it like? You know ,knowing your mamá wanted you dead?"

She shook her head, "You know, nobody has really been brave enough to bring the madre issues with me, I like that you're not afraid of ask."

I shrugged, "So stop stalling and answer the question."

She sighed, "I guess in a way, I'm kind of glad. It kind of opened my eyes to the fact that I wasn't _loca_ when I thought that mi madre hated me. It's kind of a relief that she is in prison, but you know she's mi mamá. I really wished she would've changed."

We were both silent for a moment. Lia stared at the waves while I stared at her in the moon light. She was really beautiful, I wish things were different. I wish she was mine.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nah."

She looked at me, "Care to explain?"

I sighed, "I cashed in my v-card the August after I turned fourteen. Last year at a party in Colorado where my cousins live. It was with my cousins best friend, we were both drunk. She was a bitch."

That made her laugh, "Was that the only time?"

I shook my head, "No. I did twice with Courtney Yankton while we were supposed to be working on our science project at her house during freshmen year, and once with Tori Tellison at her brother's graduation party. Paco and her brother, Tim, used to be best friends."

I've never told anybody about me not being a virgin besides Rio. Rio was a virgin still. He wasn't so smooth with the chicas, but then again he wasn't really smooth with anybody.

"So, have you ever had a steady girlfriend?" She asked.

"Hold on a minute, it's my turn to ask a question," I told her with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, shoot."

"Tell me about your first time with Sam."

She groaned, "You know this game is kind of losing the point of its name. You're just being nosy."

I raised my eyebrows, "You asked me to explain my sexually experiences, I did."

She shook her head and glanced out at the horizon, I was pretty sure she wasn't going to answer, but I learned that she was full of surprises, "It was my fifteenth birthday. I was feeling bad because I didn't have a quinceañera. Sam came over and tore me from my room. He took me to a party down by the beach. We both got drunk and ended up in the backseat of his car."

I made a face and she gave me a questionable look, "It's just that shouldn't you first time be special, I mean don't girls want their first time to be like memorable?"

She glared at me, "It's my turn for a question, you can't ask two in a row."

I groaned and nodded for her to ask.

She looked at the waves, "Do you think that if you would've taken my virginity, would you have made it more memorable?"

I was taken aback by this question, but I answered it honestly, "Lia, if we were each other's firsts I think that we would also be each other's lasts."

Her eyes met my mine and she drew in her breath, "Sometimes you surprise me, Cruz."

I smiled at her and felt my heart take off as she smile back . In that moment it felt like nothing could go wrong. I felt like the world was revolving around us, and time stopped.

"It's your turn," She whispered.

I drew my body closer to hers, our faces centimeters apart, "I dare you to kiss me."

She chuckled, "Dares are against the rules."

"Chica, I never follow the rules."

I didn't give her a chance to answer. I put my lips against hers, and waited to see if she would kiss me back. She groaned and deepened the kiss. My heart fluttered and my senses sang out with happiness. This was the kiss that everybody talked about. The kiss that changes your view of girls. The kiss that tells you that you're in love and with her returning it I knew that I wasn't the only one with these feelings.


	14. Lia 14

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update I was gone for a week. Please tell me what you think! I really love writing this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lia<strong>

I knew better than to kiss Cruz back, instead I should have slapped him. I knew that if anybody saw us we were both dead, but I just couldn't conquer the attraction I felt between us. This kiss was perfect, by far better than any kiss with Sam.

Cruz was gentle. Surprisingly his hands stayed above my neck, his hands stayed planted on either side of my face. My hands on the other hand were roaming his whole body. My left hand was up his shirt feeling his toned stomach, my right hand was tangled in his hair.

Our faces were glued together, and I was pretty sure we would have stayed like that if it wasn't for the rain drops that came splashing onto our heads. We pulled back both at the same time and looked at each other for a second. Cruz's eyes were on fire with passion and I couldn't help but to feel the same way.

The rain came pouring down hard and I shrieked at the sound of thunder. Cruz got to his feet and pulled me up with him.

"_Vamos_," He yelled over the rain and pulled me by the hand.

His skateboard stayed abandoned on the beach, I couldn't help but watch it become smaller and smaller as we made our way to the road. He left it behind for me. He loved that skateboard.

"Cruz, your skateboard!" I yelled to him over the rain.

"Leave it," he yelled back.

We were silent for a while he pulled me to shelter.

"Do you know where you're taking me?" I asked.

He shook his head, " I have no clue."

I laughed and saw his body shake with laughter as well.

Eventually we got to a tiny diner that was open twenty four hours a day. We ducked inside and shook off the water droplets clinging to our bodies. Cruz looked at me and smirked.

"What," I asked him.

He shook his head, "You look cute wet."

I shook my head and gave him a playful push.

He led me to a booth and we sat on opposite sides of each other.

"Where the hell are we gonna go?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "When I picture myself running away. I picture myself on a bus, going somewhere far from here."

He rapped his fingers on the table, "What about Colorado?"

"Colorado? What's in Colorado?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "It's just so peaceful there. So quiet and beautiful. It's the perfect place to go to escape."

"How would we get there?"

He smirked, "A bus."

I shook my head, "No, I mean money wise. Do you have enough money for two bus tickets across the country in your wallet?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I have a total of seven dollars in my wallet."

I sighed, "Well seven dollars probably won't even buy us a meal here."

His face lit up, ignoring my comment, and he shook his finger at me, "I got it! I know somebody who will give me the money, and won't ask any questions. Come on let's go!"

He sprang to his feet and pulled me up to mine.

"Cruz, where the hell are we going?" I asked as he pulled me out the door and into the pouring rain.

He didn't answer, he just led me through the streets. He pulled me in different directions, keeping his pace at a jog. I didn't bother to ask any questions and he didn't say anything.

Finally he slowed to a walk when he pulled us onto a street where giant houses lined the whole street. I knew these houses existed, but I never seen them with my own eyes before. These houses were twice the size of the houses in Cruz's posh neighborhood.

"Where are we?" I hissed to Cruz.

Cruz put a finger to his lips as we came to a gated driveway.

"You go first," He said nodding to the ten foot iron fence.

"What! Are you _loco_, I can't climb a fence."

He raised his brow, "So you're telling me you run with gangbangers, but you can't climb a fence?"

I glared at him, "I don't run with gangbangers, I just happen to live with one."

He snickered, "Like that's anybody."

I shook my head at him, and took a step up the fence.

Cruz stood underneath me and kept a hand on my back, as I scaled higher up the fence his hand moved down my body.

"Cruz, your hand is on my butt!" I hissed to him.

"Lia, your tongue was down my throat. I'm pretty sure this is fair."

I sighed and got to the top, "Now what do I do?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Jump."

"Are you kidding me, that's a long ways down!"

"It's an optical illusion, now just jump!"

I swallowed hard and swung my legs over the wall of the fence, and then I just let go. I hit the ground swearing, as Cruz gracefully scaled the fence and landed neatly on his feet next to me.

I gave him a look, he shrugged and gave me a hand up, "I've had practice."

Cruz kept his hand around mine. My fingers tangled with him, they fit so perfectly together. He led me to the side of the massive house we just broke into, and stopped once he got to the place where a window was placed above us on the second story.

"Salem!" He whispered yelled.

"I don't think he can hear you," I told him.

He glared at me, "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

I shrugged, "So now what are you going to do?"

His face lit up with an idea. He stepped back and took his shoe off. He wound up and let go of his shoe. Once his shoe collided with the window it made a huge thud. The lights flickered on in the room and we both saw Salem emerge in the window pane.

"Let us the fuck in!" Cruz yelled at his friend as the rain kept on pouring down.

Salem shrugged and disappeared. A minute later he opened the door closest to us. Cruz pulled me in.

"Hi," Cruz greeted Salem.

Salem raised his eyebrows, "What do you want?"

Cruz shook his head letting the drops of rain splash to the floor, "I need money."

Salem shrugged and turned towards the stairs, Cruz grabbed my hand and dragged me after him.

Salem led us through his massive house. I couldn't really see a lot of the details since it was dark out, but I could tell that the inside was just as extreme as the outside. The walls were dark and the carpet was a shade lighter than the walls. We finally got to a set of double doors and Salem flung them open.

"How much do you need?" Salem asked moving towards his bed.

Salem's room was pretty much the size of Sam's whole house. His walls were a light wood panel, and his floors were dark wood. His queen size bed was covered with a navy blue comforter. A glass window sat behind the bed and looked down on a skate park, I guess it only seemed right that he had another luxury right in his backyard.

Cruz shrugged at Salem's question.

Salem rolled his eyes and dug under his mattress.

"You keep your money under your mattress? That's something _mi abuela_ would do," Cruz told Salem.

Salem rolled his eyes and threw a stack of bills at Cruz, "A thousand dollars, there. Pay me back by the time we graduate."

Cruz nodded, "Thanks, Salem."

Salem nodded and nodded to the closet, "You're gonna need clothes."

Cruz nodded without saying a word. I think he was just as surprised as I was that Salem caught on so fast.

Cruz headed to the closet drawing shirts wrapped in plastic down.

Salem motioned for me to follow him out of the room, "You can probably fit into my mom's clothes. They might be a bit big."

"Aren't your parents home?"

He shook his head, "Mom's at the hospital and Dad's in L.A."

"Oh," I muttered as he led me into another set of double doors.

I couldn't see anything in this room it was so dark, but he led me to a door that turned out to be a closet. Maybe closet wasn't the right word, maybe room full of clothes made more sense. I mean this closet was as big as Salem's room with clothes jammed packed everywhere.

Salem led me to a section, "Mom buys clothes hoping that she'll fit in them some day, but she really overshot."

He was right the majority of the clothes that were on the rack he showed me were all ones and twos. I didn't know any woman over forty that was a one.

Salem grabbed a bag from the corner for me and helped me through random things into it.

"So you and Cruz?" He asked zipping the bag up for me.

I shrugged, "I guess so, well I don't know. I guess we're just starting something. Well I don't know even if it's anything."

Salem rolled his eyes, "Trust me it's something."

* * *

><p><strong>So please review and tell me what you think! <strong>


	15. Cruz 15

**Here's another upload. Please excuse the grammar errors, it's late and I wanted to get this chapter up tonight still. So enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Cruz<strong>

Lia and I didn't make it to Denver.

We got on the bus, just the wrong bus. Lia put me in charge of buying the tickets, while she ran to the bathroom. We boarded the bus, fell asleep, and woke up halfway to Dallas instead of Denver.

"All I'm saying is that you should know better than to put the guy with Dyslexia in charge of buying the tickets over the computer," I told Lia as we got off the bus somewhere in the middle of Arkansas.

Lia was pissed. I knew women could get really ticked off about little things, like mi mamá always got mad at mi papá for wearing his shoes in the living room, but I think Lia had a very good reason to be mad at me this time. All I could think was that I really screwed up my chances on finally getting her.

"Where the hell are we?" Lia asked and plunked herself down on a bench at the bus station.

I pointed to a sign telling us that we were in Youngstown, Arkansas.

She groaned and put her head in her hands, while I awkwardly stood over her.

"Lia, I'm so sorry. I'll try to get us tickets home. We can just forget everything, forget that this ever happen. We'll just go home and you can just be my math tutor again."

She dropped her hands and glared at me, "Fine, if that's what you want."

I dropped in the open space next to her on the bench, "Wait, isn't that what you want?"

She glared at me again, "Cruz, I don't want to be just your math tutor again. So what you messed up. So we're stuck in some ran down town in the middle of nowhere with no way back. I still want to be your chica."

I raised my eyebrows that's what I wanted to hear, but something else was pulling it down, "Aren't you still Sam's chica?"

She groaned, "Yes, yes I am. Since when are you the guy who worries about stealing people's girlfriends?"

"Since their boyfriends could kill me."

"Sam, won't kill you."

"Lia, just tell me. When we get home are you planning on leaving him? 'Cause if you're not I'll give you the last three hundred dollars to buy a ticket home and go back to him."

She hesitated and looked down at her hands, "Cruz, it's just that I love Sam. Sam has always been there for me, he had always been my Sam, and I don't know if I love you."

I exhaled and reached for my pocket ready to pull out my wallet, but she put her hand on mine and said, "But, you are the better choice. I mean I can be with you, forever. With Sam I would be stuck in our little neighborhood, not able to do anything with my life."

I looked down at my hand covered by hers, "So, what you're saying is that you don't want me for being me, you want me because you'll be able to go to college with me."

She groaned, "No, Cruz. I'm saying give me a chance, let's see if this works out. Let's see if I fall for you, let's see if you can love me more than Sam does."

I smiled, "So you don't want the bus ticket home?"

She shook her head and motioned around her, "Well it's not Colorado, but it'll do."

I laughed and clasped my fingers through hers, "There is one problem."

She looked at me, her smile wide, "Huh?"

"Where the fuck are we gonna stay?"

She cocked her head, "Well where were we gonna stay in Colorado?"

"Mi tio lives there."

She rolled her eyes, "Well you still have like four hundred bucks right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but a hotel costs a lot of money. We won't be able to buy anything else."

"Well how much does a test cost?"

I laughed and tapped her nose, "See this is why I steal you away from gangbangers, 'cause you're not afraid to get down and dirty."

She rolled her eyes and got to her feet. She pulled me up and we grabbed our bags and headed down the street to God knows where.

"So you can't do simple algebra, but you can light a fire?" Lia asked me.

Lia was sitting on the ground on a blanket we bought earlier. We spent a total of twenty bucks at a garage sale we found down the street from the bus station. We bought a two person tent that was missing the stakes, a cooler that smelled like rotten milk, and a skateboard that was one kick flip away from splitting in two.

The lady at the garage sale told us there was a Wal-mart right down the street so we headed there next. There we bought two sleeping bags, bug dope, a couple blankets, a first aid kit, a box of cereal, beef jerky, candy bars, soda, a dozen doughnuts, two toothbrushes, toothpaste, trail mix, bottled water, matches, a wagon to carry all our stuff to wherever we ended up camping, and when Lia wasn't looking I threw in a box of condoms.

"Now where?" Lia asked me once we were on the side walk walking to nowhere in particular.

I shrugged, "This is Arkansas, shouldn't there be an abandoned field around here somewhere?"

She shrugged this time and as we continued to walk we were greeted by open fields.

As we walked a couple more miles, me pulling the wagon full of our stuff, we came across farm land. A tractor passed by with a guy about our age riding on it, he cut the engine when he saw us.

"Let me guess, you need somewhere to camp for a few days?" He asked looking down on us from the tractor.

"You get a lot of campers?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Every now and then. Tell you what, give me twenty bucks and you can stay on my daddy's land for however long you want. I'll even get you some fire wood."

I smiled and pulled out a loose twenty from my pocket, "I'm Cruz, this is Lia."

He jumped off the tractor and took the twenty, "I'm Eli."

Eli showed us to flat piece of field that was covered in grass far away from his house and far away from the road.

"We never use this field any more, that's why there is grass grown here."

Before Eli left he dropped off five bundles of firewood. Then he was gone and promised to leave us alone. I think he got the impression that we were planning on making this a memorable night, which I wasn't. The condoms were just in case, Papá would kill me if he found out that I wasn't safe. He drilled safe sex in our heads at a young age, even though I kept telling him that Paco was an accident. Come on nobody plans to find out that you're pregnant a week after your wedding, it doesn't work that fast, does it?

It took us to dusk to set up the tent, we both had no clue what we were doing. Then we had to find rocks to put on the string of the tent since we didn't have stakes. Lia laid out the sleeping bags in the tent, while I tended to the fire.

As soon as I got the fire lit with the matches we bought earlier I collapsed next to her on the blanket. The sky was going dark and the stars and moon were coming out. She put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Cruz, we've been gone for almost two days. Do you think you're family worried about you?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, they're probably thinking that I'll return home any second like I always do."

"Sam's probably going crazy. Especially after he sees mi madre's car gone."

I hugged her tighter, "Don't worry about it."

"Are you worried about what you're parents are gonna think when you're not home when they wake up?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I hate seeming them worried."

"Sam worries a lot for being a gangster."

I made a face, "You sure talk about him a lot."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be."

She groaned, "You don't get it. Sam's the only person I have. He's the only one who has ever made an attempt to stay with me, imagine me just throwing him aside for some other guy. Imagine how bad that feels. He'll never talk to me again, I'll be homeless, and I won't have anybody."

I nudged her gently, "You'll have me no matter what."

She smiled at me and snuggled deeper into my chest, "Thanks, chico."

We ended up going to bed around midnight. I tried to convince Lia that if we didn't sleep in the same sleeping bag that we were both going to freeze to death, she didn't believe me since it was pretty warm out for the middle of May. So we both settled into our own sleeping bags side by side, her breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep.

Lia was cute when she slept, she looked so peaceful. The tent was so small that my shoulder was touching hers. Even though we were both fully clothed and she was asleep I felt a longing for her run through my whole body.

I couldn't sleep, I was stuck on watching her. Her chest went slowly up and down. Her face was peaceful and when she had a dream her eye lids would flutter a little. She snored lightly, but not as loud as A does.

Thinking of A made my gut twist. I knew my parents worried every time I ran away, but I just didn't want to tell Lia that. I knew that they were probably going crazy with worry, and I'm sure A.J. was lying wide awake in his bed waiting for me to crawl through our window. I wanted to find a payphone and call A and tell him that I wasn't coming home for awhile, but that was out of the question.

Lia whimpered in her sleep and squirmed a little bit. I figured she was having a nightmare. I found her hand in her sleeping bag and tangled my fingers through hers. Once my hand found hers she went back to her peaceful state. I felt accomplished, I felt like maybe I had a chance.

I finally fell asleep listening to the wind ruffle the weeds and my fingers tangled in Lia's.

* * *

><p><strong>Please<strong>** review and tell me what you think!  
><strong>


	16. Lia 16

**Lia**

It had been a week since Cruz and I ran away. We'd been living out of a tent and a suitcase. We were on our last bundle of wood and our last hundred and fifty dollars. Our food was gone and our sleeping bags were soaked from three straight days of thunder storms.

"Cruz, how are we gonna do this?" I asked Cruz as we sat in a small diner to get out of the rain and count our money.

He rapped his knuckles on the table, looking deep in thought, "I don't know," he finally said.

I sighed and played with a dollar bill.

He ran his finger through his jet black hair, even darker because of the rain, "Maybe I can get a job somewhere, and he don't play with the money. It's the only money we have."

I shook my head and smiled at him. Dropping the dollar I told him, "Nobody is gonna hire a grungy skater boy without a home."

He groaned, "Lia, I'm sorry I drug you here."

"No you didn't. I had a choice to come with you or not. Not to mention, the running away somewhere by taking a bus was my idea."

He put a hand on his forehead and shook his head, "I guess I'll have to call my parents."

"Don't yet, maybe there will be something that happens," I told him.

He shrugged, "Maybe, but I doubt it."

I shook my head again, "We have a hundred and fifty seven dollars left. A bus ticket home is a hundred and twenty."

He ran his fingers through his hair again, "Which means we're eighty three dollars short."

I raised my eyebrows," I thought you were bad at math."

He shook his head, "I'm good with numbers, but if you put numbers and letters together it screws me up."

I smiled, "Cruz, you are a complicated child."

He chuckled and started playing with my pinky finger, "We should probably get back to the tent before dark."

I nodded and turned to window where the sky was growing even darker. He dropped my hand and I noticed my skin tingling at the places where he was touching me. My skin never tingled when Sam touched me.

We hiked the three miles back to our tent in the pouring rain. Cruz kept splashing in the puddles like a three year old. Somehow it made him look even more sexy. His hair was drenched, but because he kept running his fingers through it, it was sticking up in places. As for me, my hair was sticking to my head and my clothes were sticking to awkward parts of my body. I didn't feel sexy at all.

When we got to the tent, we found it half collapsed. Cruz let out a stream of swears and went searching for more sticks to serve as stakes. He finally found some, without my help.

The tent was soaked inside and every item in there was full of water. Our suitcases were closed , thankfully, but water most likely still managed to seep into our clothes. Our sleeping bags and blankets had a layer of water on top of them , and our pillows were drenched.

I groaned and flopped onto my sleeping bag, a bunch of water came jumping up next to me.

Cruz laughed and flopped down next to me, causing even more water to flop up.

"We're so fuckin' screwed," Cruz said with a shiver.

I wasn't cold at all, rain in Arkansas was surprisingly warm, but Cruz had been shivering like crazy the last few nights.

"Cruz, why are you so cold? It's humid in here."

I know-w," he stammered, "I think it's just the dampness."

"Here, I'll get you a hoddie from your suitcase."

He nodded as I turned around and opened his suitcase, since it was about an inch away from me.

His hoodies were on the bottom his suitcase. So as I dug around to the bottom, my hand his something cardboard. I pulled the item out to see what it was, and my eyes grew wide.

"Cruz, why do you have a box of condoms in your suitcase?" I asked him throwing the box on his lap.

"Fuck," he muttered.

"Did you expect me to have sex with you?" I asked.

"N-no, I just thought just in case. You know just in case we couldn't control ourselves. Lia, you weren't supposed to see those."

I rolled my eyes and threw him a hoddie, "It's okay Cruz. I just hope you didn't expect anything from me, because you're not getting it."

He stripped off his shirt and slipped on his hoodie over his bare chest, "Trust me, Lia, I knew I wasn't getting any from you. You're way out of my league."

I smiled and grabbed his hand, "Jesus, you're warm. Why are you shivering?"

He shrugged, "I think I'm sick."

"I'll say," I said as he drew me closer to him.

We were quiet for a little while, but then I broke it, "Do you think you're parents are going crazy yet?"

He nodded, "They're probably past _loco. _I will guarantee you the police are involved by now."

"That's kind of scary. Shouldn't you call them or something?"

He shook his head, "They'll figure it out sooner or later. What about Sam and your bother?"

To be honest I'd completely forgot about Pedro. I knew Sam would've gone to him by now. I knew they were both worried, even if they didn't go to the police like Cruz's parents.

"Do you think they were smart enough to tie our disappearances together?" Cruz asked me, giving my hand a squeeze.

I shook my head, " No, Sam would be the only one who would put it together. He wouldn't dare bring it up to anybody."

He grinned and shivered a couple more times. I laid down and pulled him down next to me. He pulled me close. I could feel the water seep into my back, but I didn't care. Just as long as Cruz was next to me.

"I could get used to this," He said into my neck.

I groaned as he drew kissed up my neck and jaw line. When he finally got to my mouth, his lips were freezing against mine. That didn't stop myself from absorbing the kiss.

His kissed were full of passion and an even deeper meaning that I couldn't put a finger on it. It couldn't be love? I loved Sam and the feelings I had for Cruz were different. Those feelings for Cruz f were stronger, they scared me. Maybe I didn't love Sam, maybe I just thought I loved him, but loving Cruz really scared me.

I broke away from him, desperate to get a grip and sabotage those feelings, "Let's try out those condoms," I told him.

His blue eyes went wide, "What?"

"Come on, you heard me," I said, handing him the box.

He looked down at the box for a long time and started opening it, half way through opening it he stopped, "Lia, you have a boyfriend."

I shrugged, "So, are you the type of guy who lets that get in your way?"

He threw up his hands and shrieked, "Um, when your boyfriend can kill me, then yes!"

I gave him a look saying that he was crazy.

He shook his head and put the condoms down, "Lia, you're different than the other girls. You're more important to me. I know you, you'll regret going this far. I know you'll feel horrible about cheating on Sam."

"What does that matter now? We've already had our tongues in each others mouths."

He shook his head again and ran his hands through his hair once more, "Lia, let's just go to sleep."

"Okay," I said and laid back on my soaking pillow.

Cruz sighed.

I couldn't fight the sting of rejection. I felt like an idiot for throwing that idea out to him, I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't ready to love him yet, either.

His breathing slowed and he coughed a few times in his sleep. I sat up with a sudden idea. There was enough money for one ticket to get home left. I knew it was a horrible thing to do, but I had no other choice.

Slyly, I reached over to Cruz's pocket and pulled out the wad of cash. I pulled out a twenty and reached for a marker Cruz stole from a restaurant to doodle on his board with. On the twenty I wrote a note to Cruz and slipped it in his hand.

I took one last look at him sleeping and slipped out of the tent and into the dark of the night. Little did I know, you couldn't out run the way you felt for somebody.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Here you guys go! I know you guys were probably looking for them to finally get together like officially, but i guess you'll just have to keep reading to see what's going to happen. Please let me know what you think!<strong>


	17. Cruz 17

**Here's another update you you guys. This chapter was pretty fun to write, but the next chapter is going to be pretty awesome. So I hope you enjoy! Review, review, review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cruz<strong>

I had the weirdest dream.

I dreamt that I was in a skate competition. I looked out over the crowd and saw Lia cheering me on. I turned my head back to the competition and when my gaze drifted back to the stands, Lia was gone.

I woke up from my dream and the first thing I noticed was that the sun was high in the sky and making me sweat. The second thing I noticed was the piece of paper sticking to my hand from the perspiration.

I shook the piece of paper loose from my hand. It was a twenty dollar bill. I raised my eyebrows in confusion, all the money was waded up in my pocket. How could a twenty get loose? Then I noticed the note scribbled on the bill,

_Cruz,_

_You taught me when it was best to run._

_Lia_

I ran my hand through my hair in utter confusion and turned to where Lia slept only to discover that she was really gone. My stomach dropped. She left me. She left me to go back to Sam.

My hand moved from my hair to the pocket of my jeans as I frantically searched for the rest of the cash. I couldn't find anything other than the twenty still clutched in my hand, Lia must have taken the rest to buy her bus ticket.

My stomach twisted violently. I was left alone in the middle of field in Arkansas with twenty dollars. Twenty dollars didn't get very far. I learned that a long time ago.

I considered running after her. I wanted to see how far she had gotten but decided that it was a stupid idea. If she wanted to leave, then she should leave. Anyways ,I felt like _meirda. _At this point, I didn't care what happened to her or me, I just wanted to sleep.

So that's what I did all day. I slept. I slept a dreamless sleep, surprised that Lia didn't haunt my dreams once again. I was way too tired to care where she ended up. Screw her, she can steal Salem's money and abandon me in the middle of a dead field.

I was awoken sometime after dark. Somebody was messing with the zipper of the tent. My heart fluttered in my chest, lifting the weight that sat on it due to Lia leaving.

"Lia?" I asked.

"No, it's Eli. Jesus, are you two still here?" Eli asked, opening the door all the way and crouching down.

I shrugged, "I am. She left me."

Eli shook his head, "Tough shit. Girls are crazy."

"_Las chicas son el diablo_," I added.

"Huh?"

"Girls are the devil," I clarified.

"Ah, _sí_," he said with a smile.

I grunted, "_Mexicano_ in the making. Dude, why are you even in my tent?"

"Well, I came to inform you that there's gonna be a party about a hundred feet from your tent tonight. In fact in about a half hour people are gonna be coming."

I raised my eyebrows, "Am I invited?"

He shrugged, "Sure. Just don't mess with the wrong people."

I groaned, "I'm bad at that part."

He laughed, "You can watch out for your own ass. Some of my friends aren't very nice drunks. So I'm warning you, you do anything to piss them off, you will be missing a limb in the morning."

I grunted. I could tell Eli didn't know me too well. If he did he would know that I was expected to get in trouble at parties. Hell, half the time I was the one to throw the first punch.

"And Cruz," He added.

"Huh?"

"You look like shit."

"I feel like shit."

Eli grinned, "Yeah I would too, if I spent seven nights sleeping in a tent. You must be running away from something horrible."

Eli was a stranger, I barely knew him. So I didn't know why I had to open my big mouth and tell him the truth.

"My best friend just got jumped into a gang. The girl who I fell in love with just left me with and took all our money with her. So I'm stuck in your papá's dried up field with no fuckin' way home."

Eli looked surprised that I let so much out, "Um, wow. All I can say is that there is a keg with your name written all over it."

I grinned, "That's exactly what I need."

"Where exactly are you from?" He asked me.

"Fairfield, Illinois. It's right outside Chicago."

"How the hell did you end up here?"

I shook my head, "To be honest, I ended up here because karma is a bitch."

Eli had a lot of friends. Country bumpkins or not, they sure knew how to party. I'm pretty sure there was not a sober person in the field. Eli introduced me to person after person, telling everybody that I was his new Mexican pet, while I told everybody that Eli was my newly found lover.

Of course we were both drunk. In fact, I was so drunk that I totally forgot about Lia. I was so drunk that I started making out with a random girl, right in the middle of everybody. I didn't know her name, and I didn't remember a lot about her. All I knew is that she was blonde and had a really big boyfriend. I found out about said boyfriend once black eye, a bloody nose, and four bruised ribs later.

I didn't remember anything after the whole getting pummelled by the blonde girls boyfriend, so that's why I was surprised to wake up in a bed. I sat up and took in the light yellow walls and bright sunshine. The sun hurt my head and the yellow reminded me of puke.

"Fuck," I muttered to myself and threw the quilt that was wrapped around my body to the floor.

I put my feet on the hardwood floor and almost stepped on a guy who was passed out cold on the floor beneath the bed. I shook my head and made my way towards the door.

Once in the hallway I stopped and tried to remember where the hell I was. A door opened to my left and Eli stepped out, looking rough.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Man, you were hammered last night. I had Mike drag you back here. He's the one who passed out on your floor. You're in my house."

I groaned, "Don't you have parents?"

He shrugged, "They're gone for a week. Left yesterday, hence the reason for the party."

I groaned again, "Where's the bathroom."

He nodded to the door on my right and I hightailed it in there.

I didn't recognize myself in the mirror. There was dried blood all over my shirt and face, my left eye was growing a shiner fast, and my skin was incredibly pale. I shook my head and splashed water on my face, trying to get myself together.

After a few minutes I stepped out of the bathroom and found Eli stretched out on a couch in what must have been a living room.

"How many people crashed here last night?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Me, you, and Mike."

"Who the hell is Mike?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows, "To be honest. I have no fuckin' clue."

I laughed which only made me throw a coughing fit, which made Eli throw me a look telling me to shut up.

When I finally pulled myself together I said, "You got any Advil around here?"

He threw a bottle at me that was in his pocket, "I just popped four. My head feels like it's about to explode."

I caught the bottle and swallowed two pills, "Man, you were right about your friends being mad drunks."

Eli shook his head, "To be honest, I don't even remember you getting that black eye."

I nodded, "Me either. I just remember making out with some girl and then being knocked out."

Eli groaned, "That reminds me. There happened to be some fireworks last night, and one may have hit your tent. Let's just say everything is gone. Well except for your skateboard, somebody was messing around with it before. It's in the kitchen I think. Don't ask me how it got in there."

"Fuck," I muttered, "Now I have no place to live, on top of no money."

Eli motioned around him, "You don't seem like the murder type. Crash here for a week."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded, "It's spring break for me anyways. I can show you around town."

I sighed, "That would be great."

He stared at me for a second, "Cruz, why don't you just call your parents or something?"

I groaned, " 'Cause they never understand. I want to just disappear for a while, and if I call them and tell them I'm alright they're just gonna be more upset. Not to mention that I'm just gonna feel worse."

Eli shook his head, "Man, that sounds complicated."

I grunted, "You have no idea."

He laughed and got up from the couch, "Come on, Mexican, you're living here for the next week. That means you can help me with cleaning up from the party last night."

I groaned, "Jesus, just 'cause I'm _Mexicano_ doesn't mean I do hard labour."

He laughed again, "No, but then again, no true Mexican has blue eyes."

I laughed at his joke, but inside my gut twisted. My eyes reminded me of _mi mamá_. She was probably going crazy right now. I never ran away for this long, I never had a reason to. I wanted more than anything in the world to call my parents and tell them that I need them.

I couldn't. I couldn't let myself break down. I couldn't let myself become mushy. I had to clear my head and stay away from Rio. I had to hope that he wasn't killed, because if he was killed I couldn't live with myself. The funny thing was at the same time I wanted to kill Rio, well not literally.

I knew what The Blood had done to mi padre. I knew that Papá bore the scars every single day. I knew that he got glares every day because of his tattoos and brandings, but little did people know that he was the only person in the Latino Blood to come to their senses and get jumped out, even if it meant another life of dodging old friends.

_Papá_ got out before it was too late. _Papá_ got out before he climbed too high on the ladder. I didn't know what he did exactly, but I knew that he didn't have to kill anybody or anything. I remembered how he used to tell my siblings and me that his scars were from a motorcycle crash. It was Paco who found out from some guy that was in his grade when he was a freshmen that Papá got jumped out of the Blood.

So _Papá_ lied to us once. He could've lied to us about not being hard core. He could be a murderer, he could've killed innocent people. I didn't know what to believe anymore. Life was just too confusing, but I did know that I couldn't trust anybody ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me hear what you think. Your guys reviews really make me want to update sooner, so please review!<strong>


	18. Lia 18

**Hey here's an update. Sorry it's been a longer wait. This chapter is a long one though, so I think it makes up for it. I had to re-do this one a couple times, but I finally figured out something that works. Thanks to Shits and Giggles for being awesome and finding my many grammar errors. So please review, like I said before it really helps my motivation. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lia<strong>

The whole bus ride home I thought about Cruz. That was thirteen hours of regretting my decision to leave him behind. I don't know why I did it, but I kept telling myself it was for the best.

When the bus finally came to a stop, I got off with shaky legs. I couldn't wait to get home to take a shower and sleep in a real bed. The only problem was I didn't know where home was. Was Sam too pissed at me? Did he give up on me? Did he move on already?

I couldn't let these questions throw me off. I walked all the way to Sam's house. It was three o'clock in the morning when I arrived. I didn't have any bags, just the seventeen dollars I had left over from buying the ticket.

I took a deep breath and turned the handle to his house. He never locked the door, he always said there was no point. I knew he said this because he had a gun hidden under the couch and there was nothing valuable in his house.

His house was completely dark. I was too chicken to turn on a light so I felt my way to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I took a look at myself in the mirror. I looked disgusting. My hair was greasy and my eyes had huge bags under them. I sighed and started the shower hoping not to wake Sam up.

I took the hottest and longest shower of my life. I washed my hair four times and used half a bar of soap in order to feel clean. Once I was done in the shower I brushed my teeth for five minutes and wrapped myself in a towel.

Sam's room was on the other side of the hall from the bathroom. I wiggled the knob and the door swung open. I saw Sam's figured snuggled into bed, but then I froze. He wasn't alone. A girl lay next to him, naked. I could tell that Sam was naked too.

I felt like screaming. I felt like punching him, but instead I let silent tears hit the carpet of his room. I quickly walked over to his dresser, where I kept all my clothes and pulled out a random shirt and pair of jeans along with underwear. The girl fidgeted, but didn't wake up. I recognized her as Gabi Gomez, the neighborhood whore.

I ducked back into the bathroom and changed. I never changed in the bathroom of Sam's house, now I felt like I was forced too. I might as well have been a robber, maybe being shot by him would hurt less.

I didn't know where to go or what to do. My hair was still wet, I was tired and all I wanted to do was snuggle up to somebody and fall asleep. Little did I know that I came back to the wrong somebody. I should've stayed with Cruz, I should've let myself fall for him. Sam was just another guy, just another guy who'd given up on me. The thing was, he wasn't just another guy. He was Sam. My first love, my first kiss, my first time having sex with somebody. He was the guy who took me when nobody else would. He was the last person on earth that I thought would ever do something like this to me.

I ended up walking down the road. I walked slowly and let the tears fall. I didn't sob, I just let the tears flow out of me like a faucet.

"Lia?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around to come face to face with Rio Gonzales, the reason why Cruz ran away.

"Hi, Rio."

He half smiled at me, "I never got to thank you for that ride you gave me."

I shook my head, "You have no idea how much I regret giving you a ride. You look better though."

He chuckled, "Did Sam give you shit?"

He hadn't noticed the tears, "No. It's just that my car broke down and you know I had to walk back."

"Oh," he said. "You know you could've come to the Fuentes house. Mr. Fuentes would've given you a ride home or fixed your car. I know it's against the rules, but you talk to Cruz right?"

He had no idea, I wondered if he even noticed that I was missing or even Cruz, "Yeah, well I'm his math tutor."

Rio chuckled and sat down on the curb, "You know that's the one reason why I didn't want to join the Blood. You know besides the possibly getting killed part, I just wanted to have Cruz forever."

I looked at him, eyebrows raised. He gasped, "Fuck, that sounded gay. I mean I love Cruz, but as a brother. I don't know what I would do without him."

I wiped the tears and sat down next to him, "I just walked in on Sam and another girl in bed."

He looked at me, "_Dios mios,_ that's horrible. I thought he loved you, like a lot."

I shrugged, "I thought so too, I guess people just never do the right thing anymore."

He shook his head, "I'm probably the worst friend in the world. I promised Cruz to his face like a million times that I would never join a gang."

I shook my head, "Don't worry. Sam promised me forever. Forever is serious. Cruz will get over the gang thing."

He sighed, "I sure hope so. I haven't talked to him since the day I got jumped in. I'm too afraid to even step foot in that neighborhood. I guess he ran off, again. If you can even call it running away. He run's to one of his friends house and crashes for the night. The next day he goes home and kisses his mamá and everything is okay again."

I chuckled, little did he know that Cruz had a better way of running away. I was tempted to tell him. I was tempted to say that Cruz was in a tent in the middle of Arkansas, running away from everything.

"Rio what are you doing out here at three a.m. anyways?" I asked him.

Rio shrugged, "My dad was in a bad mood when I got home tonight. So I left right after I put my sister to bed and went to a party at the beach."

"Was Sam at that party?" I asked.

He threw his head back in thought and then nodded, "Yeah, but I didn't notice that he left. Let alone with a girl."

I groaned, "Do you think I did the right thing. I didn't wake them up or anything. I just let them sleep."

Rio shrugged, "Lia, you're different than other girls. You don't like drama. I say you should go in there, sleep on his couch and scare the shit out of him when he wakes up."

I smiled, "If I could do that, I would."

He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow, "Care to explain?"

"Going in there and calling him out would make me a hypocrite."

He motioned for me to go on, "Rio, I can't tell you."

He glared at me, "Well, now I really want to know."

I sighed and looked at the ground, not being able to look at him any longer. I looked back up and met his gaze.

His brown eyes were full of curiosity and his gaze finally broke me down, "Cruz and I did stuff."

His eyes switched from curiosity to shock as soon as the words were out of my mouth, "What kind of stuff?"

I made a circular motion with my hand, "You know… stuff."

"Like sex?"

I couldn't believe I was telling Cruz's best friend this, "He didn't let it go that far."

Rio's jaw dropped, "You mean Cruz Parker Fuentes passed on an opportunity to have sex?"

The sting of rejection tugged at my chest again, "I must be really ugly."

He chuckled and shook his head, "Lia, you're gorgeous. I mean have you've seen Courtney Yankton? I think I could use one of her ears for a parachute."

I chuckled, "You're just sayin' that."

He shook his head, "Lia, I've known Cruz almost my whole life. I know he hates hurting the people he cares about, the people he loves. He hates letting them down, he hates disappointing them."

"Please, Cruz Fuentes could care less about me."

"Lia, Cruz Fuentes turns down the girls he know he doesn't want to lose."

I turned to him and threw my hands up in frustration, "Then what the hell do I do about Sam?"

"Tell him you deserve better. Tell him that you don't deserve a guy who gets you drunk and in the back seat of his car."

I gave him a look, "How the hell do you know about that?"

Rio raised his eyebrows, "Heard it through the grapevine."

"Does anybody really say that anymore?"

He shrugged, "I'm a sheltered child."

I just shook my head.

"Anyways, back to you and Cruz. When did this happen?"

"The night Cruz ran away. He ran into me when my car broke down."

"Have you seen him since?"

I wanted to nod but I took all the willpower I had and shook my head.

Rio sighed, "I should go talk to him. You know, clear things up."

I couldn't have Rio find Cruz gone, "No, give him some time to cool off."

He nodded and got to his feet, "Lia, do me a favor?"

He offered a hand to help me up, I took it. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"End things with Sam. You know what they say when you're going after two girls. Stay with the second one, because if you were really in love with the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second."

"Thanks Rio, but he can't be in love with Gabi Gomez. I mean she's the girl that everybody goes to when they just want sex. You know, no strings attached or anything."

Rio gawked at me, "Gabi Gomez, really? I thought Sam would have more taste than that."

"Not helping, Rio."

"Sorry. Of course he doesn't love her," He got to his feet and put his hands in the pocket of his jeans, "I think the question is, does he really love you?"

He looked down at me, I was completely dumbfounded by his question. I met his eyes and he nodded to me. I watched his back as he walked away, his hands in his pockets.

I was too chicken to go wake up Sam. So I crashed on the couch. The couch felt like heaven compared to the ground. Even with me being comfortable I couldn't quiet my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about how I was going to deal with Sam. Despite my restless mind, my body needed rest and I finally fell asleep.

My eyes fluttered opened at the sound of footsteps. I didn't know where I was at first, I was completely confused. The ceiling wasn't the canvas of a tent, but the white of paint. Then I remembered I was on Sam's couch.

The footsteps were coming from the hallway leading to Sam's bedroom. I stayed where I was on the couch and tried my hardest not to draw attention to myself.

"I had fun, Sam," Gabi said in a seductive voice.

"Yeah, me too," Sam said back, I could tell that he didn't mean it.

They walked to the door. Sam opened it for her and she wrapped him in a hug. Sam had his back to the door and as soon as his head was over Gabi's shoulder he saw me. His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth like he was going to say something.

Gabi said something before he could, "Call me if you want to do this again."

He broke out of her hug, his eyes still glued to me.

"Sam?" She asked and followed his eyes, turning to me. "Oh, Lia. What a nice surprise."

I tore my gaze away from him and forced myself to look at Gabi, "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Gabi, you should go," Sam told her and pushed her lightly towards the door.

She laughed and waved as she left, "Call me Sam."

Sam franticly slammed the door on her and slowly turned to face me, "Where the hell have you been?"

I closed my eyes, "Does it matter, Sam?"

I could hear his footsteps get closer to me and then felt his weight sink in the couch next to me, "Lia, I thought you left me. I was confused."

"Sam, how are we gonna work?" I asked him opening my eyes and looking ahead.

"Lia, I love you," He whispered.

I looked at him finally. His brown eyes were on the verge of tears and he was so close that I could touch his knee with my hand. I hadn't seen Sam cry since we were little, I don't think I could handle it.

"If you love me why'd you sleep with Gabi. To get over me? You thought I'd left you."

He shook his head, "I don't know Lia. I was drunk and horny."

I shook my head, "Is that why you slept with me the first time too?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but again it didn't come out.

I stood up, "I think we're done, Sam. It's just not going to work. You're gonna be here your whole life. I want to go places with my life, I want to be something."

Tears were rolling down my own eyes. I thought this day would never end, I truly thought we were going to be together forever. Tears were escaping the corners of his chocolate eyes as well.

"Lia, I can get out of The Blood. I can go places with you," He said grabbing my wrist.

I pulled my wrist back to my side, "Sam, we both know that there is no way you can do that! It's just not going to happen. You live this life and I want to live a different one. The only way of my achieving my dreams is to give up the dream of you and me being together."

He put his head in his hands and I left the room. In his room I collected all my stuff from the drawers and put it in my backpack. Sam was in the same position as when I left him.

"I'm going," I told him.

"Lia, where are you going to stay?" He asked looking up, his face tear stained.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I'll find somewhere."

He shook his head, "This is stupid. You don't even know if you're gonna get into a good college. You don't know what's going to happen!"

"Sam, you slept with another girl. I trusted you, if you really loved me then you would've waited for me. You were drunk, you were horny, Gabi was there, it doesn't mean you have to sleep with her."

"Lia, I know I fucked up. I don't love her, I love you."

"I know Sam, I love you too. I don't know if this will work though."

He stood up, the tears in his eyes replaced by anger, "If you really loved me then why didn't you stay away from Cruz like I asked you to?"

I opened the door and took one last look at him standing next to the couch, "Maybe I love Cruz more."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I had fun writing this chapter. Cruz is next let's see how things end up for him. So please review!<strong>


	19. Author's Note Don't Hate

Author's Note

Hey guys,

I know you guys are probably mad at me. You've probably been waiting for an update and that. I know, I know it's been like almost three weeks. I'm a bad person. I just wanted to tell you that I've been like super busy. School starts Monday and I needed to like finish the books I was supposed to read and I was supposed to do like thirty service hours (that didn't happen). Anyways I just wanted to tell you that I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY. In fact I just sent the next chapter to my beta, so she's checking it. I just felt really bad for not updating so I hope you guys didn't give up on me. So in the next chapter somebody from Britney and Alex's past helps Cruz out. Who do you think it is? So anyways thanks for being patient, I should have an update soon!

I love you guys for reviewing,

Lindseylou1212

P.S. I suck at grammar so forgive this lame message. Also I recently just got a beta so the first like seventeen chapters were not betaed, so they kind of suck grammar wise. I'm new to fanfiction and had no clue what a beta even was. Also I was re-reading it and felt like a total loser because in the first chapter it says that Cruz's sister name is Elissa,I have no clue why I put Elissa (dyslexia is a bitch). I meant Alicia, and it's the Spanish version so the c is soft. Okay well thanks for reading this rambling message.


	20. Cruz 19

**Hi. It's been awhile. Sorry I've been so busy, and I don't know where my Beta went. So this chapter is not Betaed. I just started school on Monday, but I promise you once I fall back into my old routine I'll upload fast like I did before. How do you guys feel about long chapters? Do you hate them or love them? Okay well Read and Review. Like I said before Reviews make me happy and excited to keep writing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cruz<strong>

"Dude, don't cough on me," Eli warned as he sat down next to me on the couch.

I groaned and slammed my head on the arm of the couch.

"You are aware my parents are going to be back in two days, right?"

I picked my head up and looked at him, "No."

"So basically, you're gonna get kicked out. I can't really explain why the hell I have a crazy Mexican lying on our couch, who by the way is almost dead."

"So you're just gonna throw me on the streets of Arkansas?"

"Here's an idea. How about you call your parents or maybe you can go live at the hospital?"

I glared at me. Sure I've been coughing really badly lately, but it's not like I was dying. It was a cold, from living out of a wet tent for a week. It wasn't serious.

"I'm not calling my fuckin' parents and I'm not gonna go to the fuckin' hospital."

"Well then what the hell are you gonna do?"

I shrugged and put my head back down, "I don't know, I'll figure something out."

"And, I am not hiding you under my bed."

I shook my head and got to my feet, "I'm going for a walk."

"I hope you collapse and are hauled to the hospital. Then your parents will have to come and get you," Eli called from the couch as I reached the door, skateboard in hand.

I grunted and headed out the door.

Eli was a pretty cool kid. He reminded me of Rio. You know, before Rio went all gangbanger on me. I knew Eli wouldn't be in my life forever, I knew eventually I would have to go home. I knew that eventually reality would crash back into my life.

I didn't know anywhere to skate, so I ended up in the Wal-Mart parking lot. It was a hot day in Arkansas. I was wearing a pair of plaid shorts that I stole from Eli. They were baggy, but I didn't care. I also snagged a tee shirt from him, it clashed with the plaid horribly. If Licia or AJ saw what I was wearing they would cringe and make me change.

I stayed clear from the front of the store, not wanting to get thrown out. I skated in the back of the parking lot where all the semi's were parked. There wasn't anything to use for ramps or rails, but I managed with just doing kick flips off the ground. I wasn't looking for the adrenaline chase, just a chance to think.

The way I saw it I had three options, call my parents, find a job, or buy another tent. The problem was I had a total of seventeen dollars left, after spending three on a bottle of cough syrup. I didn't want to call my parents, but I wanted more than anything to go home. I considered dialing AJ's number, but then figured he would just run to my parents.

You probably think I'm crazy by not calling my parents. I _was_ crazy for not calling my parents, but I was afraid to. I wanted to show them that if I dug a hole I could manage to fill it in. Also I didn't know what to tell them, what do you say to your parents when you're twelve hours away from them?

Just as I was rounding the corner on the last semi, I came about thirty feet away from a black Suburban heading full speed. My eyes grew wide, literally being the deer in the headlights. I quickly came to my sense and turned my board around. I got away from the car just in time, but ended up snagging my front wheel on a rock. Not only did I go flying off the board, but the board snapped in two. One of the jagged pieces of board scraped along my leg. I could practically feel the skin being flanked off my shin.

The Suburban had came to a stop with a screech. The driver quickly jumping from the driver's seat and seeing if he hit me or not.

"What the hell?" I asked and dared to glance at my leg for the first time. I was right, my shin was just a puddle of blood, no skin was visible from where my shoe stopped to an inch below my knee.

"Please tell me I didn't hit you. I don't have time to hit a kid," He mumbled the last part as he neared me.

"What if I said you hit me?" I asked him.

"Then, I'd have to take you to the hospital."

I made a face, "No, you didn't hit me."

He sighed in relief.

I got a good look at him. He was probably around my parents age. He sported blonde hair that was cut short. He was wearing a suit and tie and looked like he was somebody important.

Then my mind flashed to a picture of Jessica Adams. Jessica was Courtney Yankton's best friend. They were the bitches of our class, the cool girls who everybody wanted to be like or sleep with. I was one of the many guys Courtney slept with. Jessica was quieter, she lived in the shadow of Courtney. I always felt sorry for her.

"Wait, you're Jessica's dad," I said looking up at him.

He stared down at me, "How do you know Jessica?"

"She's in my class."

"Wait, you go to Fairfield High?"

I nodded.

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of Arkansas?"

I shrugged and shot back, "What the hell are you doing in the middle of Arkansas?"

"I'm here for work."

I made a face and got to my feet with a grunt.

Mr. Adams looked at me, "So you didn't answer my question, why are you here?"

I examined my arm, also ripped up, "So, I ran away. My family's used to it."

"You ran away to Arkansas? My idea of running away is staying at a friend's house for a night."

I rolled my eyes, "Trust me, I've done that enough times."

"What's your name anyways, kid?"

"Cruz."

"Okay, Cruz. You need a ride home. I'm heading back to Fairfield this afternoon actually."

I raised my eyebrows, "You'd really give me a ride back?"

He nodded, "Just tell me where you're staying and I'll drive by and pick you up."

"Why would you do that? You don't even know me."

"You need a ride home. I get bored on long car trips by myself."

I sighed and told him where Eli lived. He nodded and as he got back in his car I turned to Eli's house.

"I'm leaving your sorry ass!" I yelled at Eli as I came up his driveway.

He was shooting hoops down by his barn.

"What?" He asked.

"I ran into a guy from Fairfield, he's giving me a ride home."

"Isn't that kind of stupid, Cruz? Do you even know this guy?"

I nodded, "In fact I do. Mr. Adams, his daughter goes to my school."

"Is she hot?"

I sighed, "Hate to admit it, but she's got it going on. Complete bitch though."

Eli made a face, "I like nice girls."

I nodded, "Me too."

"Lia was a nice girl wasn't she?"

I shrugged, "That's what I thought."

He shook his head and started up to the house, I followed him.

"What happened to your legs and arm?" He asked, flinging himself onto the couch.

"Skateboard sliced me, nothing major."

"It looks pretty gross. You better not have aids or anything."

"It's a cold, not aids," I reassured him.

He shrugged and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Here," He said handing me the paper.

"What's this?"

"My e-mail, idiot."

I smiled, "I don't think this can work long distance."

"Shut the fuck up and email me once in awhile. You know tell me if you've gone pro or not. Send me some money if you do."

"Oh, you'll know once I go pro. My face will be everywhere."

He rolled his eyes and turned the TV on. We both sat on the couch watching re-runs of some reality show on MTV for three hours. While watching I peeled band aids off and stuck them on my tore up skin, and Eli munched on chips.

"Hey, Eli you want your shorts back?" I asked trying to chip away a puddle of dried blood on them.

"What the hell are you gonna wear then?"

I shrugged, "My boxers."

He cringed, "Keep the pants."

I chuckled, "I think my ride's here," I said as I heard a car pull onto the gravel.

Eli jumped to his feet and we both walked to the door together. He opened the door to find Mr. Adams just climbing out of his car.

"This dude looks like a hot-shot," Eli muttered to me.

I shrugged, "So, he's rich."

"And blonde."

"Therefore, a swoon worthy guy. Must have a hot ass wife."

Eli nodded in agreement as my ride came closer.

"Hey," I said.

He nodded, "You got any bags or anything?"

"Nah."

Mr. Adams nodded, "Okay, then let's get on the road."

I turned to Eli and outstretched my hand, "Thanks for everything, man."

He nodded and took my hand and pulled me into a hug, "It's been nice Cruz. You better shoot me an email sometime soon."

I smiled and pulled away, "I'll miss you."

"You too, my Mexican."

I followed Mr. Adams to his car with one last smile at Eli. I climbed up into the passenger seat and watched Eli become smaller and smaller as we drove away.

"So, Cruz, you talk to Jess at all?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Every now and then. She's usually with Courtney."

He nodded, "She's been best friends with Court ever since I can remember. I don't mind it, keeps her out of trouble."

I nodded, but in the inside I was really thinking what an idiot this guy was. He still thought his little girl was an angel. He probably still thought she was a virgin too.

In an hour I had two coughing fits and my chest was killing me. I put my head against the coolness of the glass window and tried to fall asleep.

"You in any sports?"

I sighed, "No."

"Clubs?"

"Nah."

"You make good grades."

"Nope."

"What do you do outside school?"

"Skateboard."

He nodded, "My son's tried his hand at skateboarding a few time. He never really stuck with it after he kept falling and hurting himself."

"How old is he?"

"He's twelve."

"Hate to break it to him, but the broken bones and the ripped up limbs is part of the hobby."

He grunted, "I just don't get it."

I shrugged, "Neither do I."

I fell asleep for three hours. It was a dreamless sleep. My head was spinning and my chest was throbbing. I just wanted to get home and crash in my bed.

Once I woke up Adams pulled through McDonald's. I wasn't hungry, but he ordered me a cheeseburger anyways.

Another two hours in with Mr. Adams and his questions started again.

"So, what's your last name?"

I chuckled, "So you ask me about my grades, but you forget to ask me what my last name is?"

He shrugged, "I mean a name is a name."

"Fine my last name is Fuentes."

He went silent. I don't think he wanted to hear that answer.

I repeated what he said, "A name is a name."

He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and muttered, "Yeah."

I put my head against the steering wheel again and slept for another four hours. This time dreams of my family played over in my head. I woke up with a bolt as a picture of me drowning in a lake came through my dreams.

As soon as I opened my eyes I noticed that we were getting close to home. We still probably had two hours left in the drive, but at least I knew he wasn't kidnapping me or anything.

"We got like an hour and half left. You slept most the way."

I nodded and felt like I could curl up and pass out once again.

"You don't look very good."

I grunted and turned the heat on to try and stop the violent shivers.

"So did your parents go to Fairfield too?"

"Yeah."

"I did too. Who're they?"

I raised my eyebrow, "I have a feeling you have a pretty good guess on who they are."

He shrugged, "I knew a Fuentes once."

"Really? I would've never guessed. Let me guess came off as a jackass, a douchebag, a _pendejo_?"

He grunted, "My girlfriend left me for him."

I chuckled, "Let me guess your girlfriend was blonde, smart, and didn't take any shit?"

"Jesus, you're really their son."

"Cruz Parker Fuentes, born July second to Britney Ellis and Alex Fuentes."

"So it's true she did love him."

I rolled my eyes, "Still does. Quite frankly, it's gross. They can't keep their hands off each other."

He threw his head back and groaned, "Don't tell me how happy there are. Your mom was my first love and she broke my heart going after your gangbanging father. I mean I might have cheated on her, but that didn't change the fact that I loved her. Now I'm the one going through a divorce."

I clicked my tongue, "Tough stuff man. Maybe you should've cheated on her. You missed out."

He sighed, "You look like your dad. Act like him too."

I grinned cockily, "Killer confidence and looks that will send any _chica_ head over heels."

He rolled his eyes, "You talk a big game. I know you're type. I was one of them. You know pretend to be all experienced with girls in order to get one."

I snickered, "No, I don't pretend. Ask your daughter's best friend."

He turned pale and then he looked pissed.

We were both silent for the remainder of the ride. I pointed out the way to my house and he dropped me off without another word. He only grunted as I told him thanks.

As soon as he drove off I locked my eyes on my house. I was afraid to go in. The porch light was on and casted over the lawn. _Mi mamá_ always left the porch light on when I ran away, she always knew I would return.

I walked to the porch and sat on the step. I didn't want to do this. I couldn't do this. So instead I just stared across the yard. My hands shaking from the chills and the chilly late May air. I coughed a few times, cleared the bile out of my mouth by spitting, and took a deep breath.

I closed my eyes and a million options popped into my head. I could run to Salem's, I could find a way back to Arkansas and live under Eli's bed for the rest of my life, I could go to Adam's, or I could suck it up and go inside. I didn't like the last option, but I knew that it was the only option for getting me out of this mess. The only problem was I couldn't get my body to move.

So I sat there, and watched the moon. I imagined that the moon would be long gone by the time I found the courage to go in, but then the door opened and stopped that from happening.

I put my head in my hands and muttered, "Fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. I know major cliffy, but let me know who you think it is. So please read and review!<strong>


	21. Lia 20

**Hey Guys it's upload time! So I'm really liking the reviews, it makes me really exciting to start writing again. So please keep up with the reviews. I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lia<strong>

I returned to school the Monday after I got back. We had two weeks left before summer, the last week was dedicated to exams and cleaning out our lockers.

The teachers didn't ask me where I've been. Nobody acted like they noticed that I was even gone. I guess it surprised me since I didn't really have any friends. I kept to myself mostly, at lunch I ate with Sam and his friends, but since we were over I had no choice but to sit by myself. I could feel Sam's eyes on me from a couple tables away.

I knew I broke Sam's heart when I left him. I didn't hurt me as much as I thought I would. Knowing that he slept with another girl made it easier. I'm not gonna lie, I missed him. I missed sleeping with him in his bed. I missed getting a ride to and from school with him. I missed watching him work with the cars after school. I missed the way he whispered, "_Te_ _quiero_," when he thought I was asleep.

Now I slept on my nieces' floor in my brother's house, I walked to school, and I babysat for my brother's wife for a couple hours after school so she could take a nap.

The slam of a tray on the table beside me woke me from my thoughts as Rio sat down with a heavy sigh "So I went to the Fuentes' house yesterday."

My stomach dropped, I knew that he knew Cruz was gone.

He looked at me and shook his head, "Lia, where is he?"

"Who?" I asked, playing dumb.

He rolled his eyes, "Cruz. Where the hell is he?"

I shrugged. "I have no clue."

I guess that was kind of the truth. I didn't know where Cruz was. He could be on his way back to Fairfield or he could be wondering Arkansas.

He groaned. "Come on, they're saying he's dead. He can't be dead, Lia."

I looked at Rio, my eyebrow cocked. "Why are they saying he's dead?"

"They found his skateboard floating in Lake Michigan a few days after that major storm. Lia, nobody has heard from him in over a week. Why shouldn't we think he's dead?"

I shrugged, "Rio, he can't be dead. It's Cruz, he's the master of surprises. I mean he can't be dead!"

I left him in that tent in Arkansas. Only that kid that charged us twenty dollars and I knew where he was. He was kind of sick when I left him, what if he didn't wake up. What if I left him there and he died. Now I was scared, he may not have been at the bottom of Lake Michigan, but he could've been rotting in a field in Arkansas.

"Lia, his family is freaking out. His _papá_ won't leave Enrique's, it's the only thing that keeps his mind off the fact that his son may be dead. His _mamá _sits on the couch all day and watches re-runs of _Grey's Anatomy_. His brother Paco refuses to come home and just stays at her girlfriend's house. AJ refuses to leave their room, only to pee, and nobody is allowed in there. The only one who is coping with it positively is his sister. Licia is just focusing on graduating in two weeks."

I searched the crowd for where I knew Cruz's sister sat at lunch. She was eating lunch with the popular senior girls. The girls were laughing around her and she smiled, but I could tell she wasn't really focusing on the conversation.

"Lia, I'm just saying if you know where he is, tell somebody," Rio said getting to his feet.

I thought about telling him for a second, but then I thought against it. I needed to protect my life and Cruz's if he still had one. I couldn't let people know that I was with him when he ran. I couldn't let my people know that I was on his side.

"Rio, I don't know where he is."

"I thought that's what you'd say," He mumbled and walked away.

I watched him walk over to table that Sam sat. Rio was one of them. He was a gangbanger, he was a tough guy. I knew that it was all a show. I knew that Rio was going crazy not knowing where Cruz ran off to.

While I stared at Rio, I noticed Sam staring at me. I met his eyes for a second. They were sad, the saddest I have seen them in a long time. Sam got to his feet and gave me a slight nod to follow him.

I really didn't have a choice. I had to resolve this with Sam. So I got up and followed him out the side doors that led outside.

It was pouring out and he was waiting against the wall.

"What do you want, Sam?" I asked.

"I want you to hear me out," He said grabbing my shoulders.

I shrugged away from his touch, "Sam, there's nothing for you to say. It's just not going to work!"

He sighed, "Lia, I love you. I miss you. Why can't you just come back and we can see where things go."

"Sam, have we not been doing that? It's not enough, it's not going to work."

He put his head against the wall in frustration.

"Just leave me alone, Sam," I whispered and turned back to the door.

He didn't pick his head up as I passed him. I yanked on the door but it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?" I shrieked and tugged on it harder, still nothing.

Sam sighed and lifted his head, "Mierda, I forgot the doors lock."

I glared at him, "So, you're telling me that I can't get back into school?"

"Not unless you want to get in trouble."

I glared at him, "You planned this."

He shook his head, "Lia, I didn't plan this. I swear!"

I just rolled my eyes and stepped out into the rain.

"Where are you going?" He yelled after me.

"Does it matter?" I yelled back.

I heard him running to me, "Lia, wait!"

I stopped and let him catch up.

He slowed to a walk once he got to me and tried to catch his breath, "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

I hesitated, weighing my options. I could either walk to Pedro's and get soaked, or take an awkward ride with my ex to save me from a nasty cold. I would've much rather taken the cold, but Sam grabbed my arm and drug me to his car.

"Shit, I can't go home. Pedro will kill me," I mumbled realizing that Pedro was planning to spend the whole day at home.

"Fine then, you're coming with me to Enrique's."

I sighed, knowing that there was no point in arguing.

Fifteen minutes later we were at Enrique's. Sam parked behind the garage, my heart dropped when I recognized the white escalade Sam parked next to.

Sam sighed, "Fuentes has been here for the past week, I swear this guy is going crazy."

I shook my head and got out the car without making eye contact with him. I was through the door first, Sam seconds behind me.

"Well, look who is! Have the love birds gotten back together?" Enrique's booming voice shouted from the back of the garage.

I told him, "no," the same time Sam told him, "Fuck off!"

Enrique raised his eyebrows and asked, "Then what the hell are you two doing here?"

"This _pendejo_ over here," I gestured to Sam, "Decided it would be a good idea to drag me out of school and get us locked out."

Enrique chuckled as I collapsed into a chair next to the door to Enrique's office.

I looked around for Alex, but couldn't find him.

"Where's Fuentes?" Sam asked, as if he was reading my mind.

"Sleeping in my office. That hombre stayed here all last night."

"Why?" I asked.

Enrique sighed, "If I was him, I wouldn't want to go home either. They're just sitting around staring at the door, just hoping that Cruz will walk in like nothing happened."

"You think he's dead?" Sam asked Enrique.

Enrique let out a slow side, "I'm trying to be positive, but that kid doesn't leave his skateboard for anything. I just can't picture him at the bottom of Lake Michigan. There's just something fishy with this situation."

Sam looked directly at me and said, "I think he's dead. I think he's gone forever. People are just going to get over him and start living their lives again."

Enrique shot Sam a dirty look. "Don't you dare say that! That's my cousin, his _papá's_ in the next room!"

"No he's not," Alex said from the doorway of the office.

By the look on his face I could tell he heard everything that Sam just said. That look on his face, made me want to tell him what I knew, but I couldn't. I valued my life and Cruz's. I couldn't tell the person that would cherish the news the most, especially not in front of my ex-boyfriend.

Sam looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but he didn't say anything. I knew his words were pointed at me, I knew it was his way of telling me to go back to him.

"Alejo, go home. Go be with the kids and Brit. They need you there. I can't stand you here anymore," Enrique said walking over to Alex and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Alex seemed to shrink at the touch, "I can't go. I can't stand seeing them like that."

Enrique shook his head, "I hate to break it to you, but you're just as bad as them. Go home, see your family, and wait for news together."

I bit my tongue, forcing myself not to tell. I tasted blood.

Alex nodded and turned to the door. I watched him walk out, the door slamming behind. I couldn't take it anymore. I got to my feet and sprinted after him.

"Lia!" I heard both Enrique and Sam call after me.

Alex was just getting in the car, "Mr. Fuentes, wait!"

He snapped his head back and looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"Cruz is still alive."

I knew Sam and Enrique were watching us. Alex's eyes went wide, when I uttered those four words.

I turned to Sam, "Sam, go away."

Sam's eyes were black with anger, "No."

"Lia, do you know something?" Enrique asked his eyebrow raised.

" I can't tell you," I nodded to Sam, "Not with him listening."

"Come on, get in the car," Alex said nodding to the passenger seat.

I hesitated, but walked to the passenger seat. I got in and slammed the door, Alex did the same.

He put the car in drive and sped away. He was quiet for a long time, too long. I recognized that he was driving towards his house.

"He's alive," I told him again.

He kept his eyes on the road, "Are you just saying this?"

"Youngstown, Arkansas. He's staying in a tent in an abandoned field, a couple miles away from Wal-Mart."

His head snapped to me, "How do you know about this? How do you know he is alive?"

I looked him right in the eyes and said, " 'Cause I left him there."

* * *

><p><strong>So Tell me what you think, and don't worry a new chapter of Theory of Forever is being betaed right now, so check it out. So Cruz is next, let's see who comes from behind that door! R$R love you for reading, love you more for reading and reviewing!<strong>


	22. Cruz 21

**Okay so this chapter isn't Betaed, and sorry if you guys think it's really bad. I was kind of writing it while watching the Packer game (go pack, go). So let me tell me what you think. Read and Review please! **

* * *

><p><strong>Cruz<strong>

As soon as the front door clicked open, I knew there was no going back. I was expected Papá or even Mamá, not my sister.

"You're gonna freeze out here. I've been watching you for twenty minutes."

I looked at her and she sat down next to me, "So that's it. No, where the hell where? No what the hell were you thinking?"

She sighed, "Fine, what the hell were you thinking?"

I stared off into the stars and shrugged.

She let out a breath, "We thought you were dead. We thought you were never coming home again."

I shook my head, "You know I always come back."

"Yeah, after a day or two!"

I groaned and rubbed my hands down my face, "Why are you the one out here yelling at me?"

"Because nobody else is home. Well AJ is in your guy's room, he's been there for a week. Nobody's allowed in there either."

"Where is everybody else?" I asked my sister, shivering slightly as the breeze picked up.

"Mamá and Papá got on the first flight to Arkansas as soon as they heard from your girlfriend that's where you were, and Paco hasn't come home. He doesn't leave Juli's house, he claims you leaving was his fault. Neither A or Paco know that you've been tracked down."

"Lia's not my girlfriend," I hissed.

Licia chuckled, "Cruz, relax. Our parents however are in the air to Arkansas as we speak. We should probably call them and tell them that you're home."

"Licia, you know I never really didn't want to hurt them or you. I just needed to get away."

"I know Cruz," She said and wrapped her arms around me.

I melted into my sister's arms and she muttered, "Cruz, you're warm, like really hot."

I pulled back and got to my feet, "I'm not sick."

She sighed and got to her feet too, "You always deny that you are sick."

I opened the door and stepped in, "I'm not sick."

"I'm gonna call Papá, go try and pry A from your room."

I nodded and turned for the stairs.

It was weird being home again. It was weird smelling the scents around me that I never knew existed, because I was so used to them. The house seemed to quiet, to hollow. It was perfectly clean, like anybody was afraid to move something.

I got to the second floor and turned to my door. I could hear the music from the other side of the door. I knew that if was my Fall Out Boy CD and I also knew that AJ didn't listen to bands like that.

The door was locked and the music too loud for him to hear my knocks. I huffed in fruastration and marched to bathroom. I dug through Licia's drawer until I found a bobby pin.

Lock picking is one of those things that I excel in. I can pick any lock and flip any skateboard. That's about all I'm good for.

I knew the way to pick the lock on our door, because I've picked it so many times. I was in our room within a minute.

My jaw dropped. AJ was passed out hard core on his bed. Our room was completely spotless. Not one item was out of place. Usually on my side of the room you couldn't see the floor, A fixed that.

Fall Out Boy was screeching in my ear and I could barely hear myself think. I hit the power button on the stereo. AJ shot up and covered his ears like I turned the music on not off.

His brown eyes were huge once he saw me, "Am I dreaming?"

I nodded, "Yeah, go back to sleep."

He sighed and snuggled deeper into his bed. I sat down on my bed and watched him, his breathing becoming slow. I felt out of place, I felt awkward watching my brother sleep. The last person I watched sleep was Lia.

I couldn't think about Lia. Every time I thought about Lia my body told me to go find her, but my mind told me to stay away from her. She left me alone in a tent with twenty dollars in my pocket. If it wasn't for Eli, I would've been screwed.

I don't really get why she told Papá where I was. Was that the reason why she went home, so she could throw me under the bus, or did she come back here for Sam? Why do girls have to be confusing? Lia wanted to have sex with me and then twelve hours later she was gone.

I sighed and walked over to my drawer. AJ had organized that too. I found my favorite pair of old sweats in the bottom drawer. I examined my skinned up legs once I stripped off Eli's shorts. They were pretty sore and the cuts were really deep. My arms were sore too, but I could deal with those. I knew I wouldn't be able to skate for a couple days. Then I remember I didn't have a skateboard either.

The shower was calling my name. I took probably the longest shower of my life. At one point I sat down right in the middle of the shower and let the water hit my face. With a gasp I quickly turned it off once the picture of rain popped into my head. I used to love the rain, now it will hold memories that I don't want to keep onto.

AJ was still sleeping when I returned to our room, dressed in my own clothes for the first time in two weeks. My old sweats made me feel more at home. Having nothing else to do, I crawled into my bed. I instantly got heavy eyes and found myself drifting off into sleep.

I had a nightmare. I used to have night terrors all the time when I was little, but I never remembered them. My parents used to tell me that I would be screaming in the middle of the night. This wasn't one of those dreams that you don't remember.

I was shaken awake, roughly. AJ was calling my name his eyes full of horror, his hands tightly grasping my shoulders. I knew I'd been screaming.

"Cruz!" AJ snapped.

I was panting, sweat dripping down my face.

That dream rolled all my fears up in one. It was raining in the dream. Papá was wearing a black bandana around his forehead, a gun in his right hand. I was watching from a distance as Papá pointed the gun at a figure and pulled the trigger.

The pop of the gun made me cringe. Papá didn't see who the person was, he just turned around and walked away. I ran over to the crippled figure laying in the middle of the street. It was Rio. That's when I woke up.

"Cruz!" A yelled again.

I met his fear filled eyes with my own, my breathing still rapid.

"Cruz," He whispered this time, loosening the grip on shoulders.

I just stared at him.

"Was it just one of those dreams that you don't remember anything?"

I shook my head and whispered, "It was just a dream."

A nodded, "Yeah, it was just a dream."

He dropped his arms and I watch him return his arms to his side, "Cruz, why'd you run away?"

I was still shaking so I just shook my head.

He nodded, "Okay, tell me in the morning then."

I took a ragged breath, "Don't go back to your bed. Just sleep here like old times."

He nodded and climbed under the covers with me. We didn't say anything we just laid there breathing. I was too afraid to slip back into sleep, and I think A was too afraid as well.

"Do you think Papá ever killed anybody?" I asked as the sun inched up in the sky.

AJ stiffened, "Cruz, he told us that he didn't do that kind of stuff."

"I know, but he never told us he was in a gang until Paco heard something."

AJ yawned, "Cruz, you should go back to sleep. I think you're sick, even if you say you're not."

My siblings knew me way too well. So I listened to A and forced my eyes closed. I drifted off into sleep again.

"Cruz!" I was being shook awake again.

I sprang up like A did earlier when I turned the music off. It wasn't AJ who woke me up from the replaying of the exact same nightmare, it was a different pair of brown eyes.

"Get away from me!" I screamed at my father.

His eyes grew with confusion as I pushed his hands off my shoulder and sprang to my feet.

It was completely light out and A wasn't anywhere to be seen. I figured that I was asleep for a long time, especially since my parents were home.

"Cruz, it's me," Papá said to me, his voice calm.

"I know it's you!" I yelled, "That's why I'm scared."

"Cruz, I'm not going to yell at you," He said putting his hands up.

I shook my head, "No, you killed Rio!"

His face scrunched up in confusion, "Cruz? What's going on?"

I sat down against the wall and pulled my knees to my chest, "I don't know."

He was cautious, he didn't dare come by me. He sat down on my bed.

"Have you ever killed anybody?" I whispered to him, looking down at my feet.

"What? No! Cruz, why are you asking me this? What did you do?" His face was serious and full of confusion at the same time.

I shook my head, "I didn't do anything! It's just I keep having these fuckin' dreams and these crazy thoughts. You didn't tell us about being in the Blood until Paco asked about it. I just thought maybe if I asked you, you would tell me the truth."

He shook his head, "I have never killed anybody, I swear. What your nightmare just about?"

I looked at my feet again, "You killed Rio. You had a LB bandana on and you just shot him. You shot him and left him there to die. He died in my arms," I stuttered.

"Cruz," He breathed.

I rubbed my hands down my face slowly trying to get the picture of Papá shooting my best friend out of my head.

"Cruz, why'd you run away?" He asked coming to sit next t me.

I flinched a little as he sat down, he was careful not to touch me.

"I don't know. I needed to get away. I never really wanted to run that far, it just kind of happened."

"And Lia, how'd she get caught up in the mix?"

I shrugged, "Lia, just happened to be the first person that made sense to me in a long time."

"Cruz, I have never said that you were stupid in your life, but that was one of the stupidest things you have ever did."

"I know."

"We were almost positive you were dead."

"I know."

"Your brother kept blaming himself."

"Which one?"

"Paco. He didn't want to be around anywhere that reminded him of you."

"Why does he blame himself?"

"I don't know, Cruz. Something about your fight, something about finally pushing you too far."

"Does he know that I'm back?"

He shook his head, "No, not yet."

"What about Mamá where is she?"

"Sleeping. She hasn't gotten a decent nights rest since you disappeared, neither have I. Once she we saw you sleeping safely we crawled into our bed and fell asleep for the first time in weeks. Then AJ got me and said you were screaming."

"Where's A now?" I asked.

"Him and Licia left for school a little while ago."

"Fuck, school," I mumbled, remembering that there was no way I was passing the tenth grade.

"I see your mouth hasn't gotten any better," Papá said with a smirk.

I shook my head, "What am I going to do about school?"

He sighed, "There really isn't any way you can make up the work you missed by the time school's over and take the exams."

"So what are you saying, I'm going to have to take sophomore year over again?"

He nodded, "Unless we can pull some strings with your school."

I slammed my head back against the wall, "You know I just don't care anymore. I just don't see the point."

"Cruz, what are you going to do with your life if you don't finish school?"

"Be like Paco and live off of you guys forever."

He shook his head, "Paco graduated. That's different then dropping out. Paco can go to college if he wants."

"We both know that no college will accept me."

He groaned in fruastration, "Cruz, the one thing I ask is that you graduate from high school."

"I don't want to go back to Fairfield. I don't want to go to school with people that annoy me, people that will be a grade ahead of me now."

"So then we'll transfer you."

I closed my eyes and couldn't believe that I was saying this, "Papá I need to get away from here. I think it'll help me."

"Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged, "Away from here."

"You think it'll really help you?"

I nodded.

He sighed heavily, "Okay, then we'll figure something out."

I nodded and knew that he would figure something out for me, he always was the one to save me.

I knew I had to get away. I knew I wasn't man enough to face Lia. I knew I wasn't strong enough to prove all my class mates right and dame myself as the stupid kid by repeating the tenth grade. I knew that there was better places for me. I knew my family didn't deserve somebody who would hurt them so much. I know I didn't deserve to face somebody who hurt me so much. Lia didn't deserve to know that I still did have feelings for her.


	23. Lia 22

**Update time! Hey okay so I don't really have a beta anymore, so please bear with me until I find another one. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think! Love the reviews, broke a 100 :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Lia<strong>

Once I told Cruz's dad about where he was, I didn't feel much better. I knew Cruz would be safe, but know I had Sam and Cruz's family to deal with.

Mr. Fuentes motioned for me to come inside the house with him. I hesitated, but saw him waiting for me at the door, so I walked towards him.

The first thing I noticed about the Fuentes' house was the smell. The house smelled like a mixture of laundry detergent and French vanilla. Cruz always smelled like that too.

The next thing I noticed was the elegance and cleanliness of the house. The entryway was spotless, but there was still traces of life. Unlike Salem's house, Cruz's house held proof that people actually occupied the space. A pair of shoes sat by the door, artwork that looked like a child made hung on the walls, and pictures of the family lined the hallway to the kitchen.

"Hello?" Alex yelled.

There was no answer, but I guess that didn't surprise Alex. He just marched through the hallway that led to the kitchen. I followed him, not knowing what else to do.

Their kitchen was huge. Everything was stainless steel and the counters were granite. The floor was hard wood, the shiny type that you want to slide on in your socks. The counter doubled as a bar, where tall chairs stood for sitting. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen that also had chairs. In that moment I wished I could live here.

There was an archway leading into what seemed to be the living room. Alex walked through the arch, I followed him once more. The living room was even more high class. Leather furniture sat on the plush white carpet. The giant plasma screen television was on and I noticed it was showing an old episode of Grey's Anatomy.

Sunk into the leather couch was a blonde lady, a blanket pulled to her chin, a package of half eaten Oreos sat next to her.

"Brit," Alex said gently and sat down next to her.

So this was Cruz's mom. This was the _gringa_ that Alex left his whole life for. I guess I was shocked to see that she really was the complete opposite of Alex. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. I expected her to be a brunette, but I knew that Cruz had to have gotten his eyes from her.

I stood awkwardly next to the couch as Alex told her everything. Once everything sunk into Brittany, she looked at me.

"He's alive?" She asked me, hope ringing in every word.

I nodded, "Well he was a week ago."

She nodded, "What the hell is he doing in Arkansas?"

I looked at my torn sneakers on the plush carpet, a reminder that I didn't belong here, "He wanted to go to Denver. He bought the wrong ticket."

"And you went with him?"

I nodded.

She sighed and sprang to her feet, "Well Alex, what are you waiting for? Let's go get him already!"

Alex nodded, "Is Licia home?"

Brittany nodded as she turned for the stairs, "Licia, come down here," She yelled while climbing the stairs.

Alex sighed heavily and collapsed further back into the couch, "Sit down, you're makin' me nervous." He said to me.

I nodded and sat down in one of the leather chairs, stiffly.

"Long ways from where I came from, hey?" He asked me.

I looked around and nodded.

"I'm still getting used to it. Call me _loco, _but I kind of miss the days with two kids in a two bedroom apartment, because we couldn't afford anything bigger. Now I have four kids and a four bedroom house in one of the richest parts of town."

I couldn't help myself, "I would give anything to be one of your kids."

He studied me for a while and finally said, "You live with Sam right?"

"Not anymore."

"You two are done? Enrique didn't tell me that."

"He probably doesn't know. Did he tell you all about me?"

He sighed, "_Sí_, I know your _mamá_ is in prison. I know your _papá's_ dead. I know your brother is one of the heads of the LB."

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"Why is my son so interested in you?"

I didn't get to answer, because Cruz's sister came down the stairs.

"Papá, what's this about Cruz? You found him?"

Alex looked right at me and nodded.

Alicia looked at me, "You knew where he was?"

I looked back at my feet and nodded.

She shook her head, "Why did you wait until now?"

Alex looked at his daughter, "Alicia, leave her. You don't understand why she couldn't tell. You don't know how much hell she has to pay for telling now."

I was shocked that Alex stood up for me. Moments before he seemed so mad at me.

Licia sighed, "What do you want me to do, Papá?"

Alex nodded at me, "Take her home. Your mother and I are going to get Cruz. Just take her home and watch AJ."

Licia nodded and motioned for me to follow her.

I followed her to the three car garage. She went for the newer Chevy in the furthest stall. I climbed into the passenger and she started the car.

We drove half the way to my neighborhood in silence.

"Why did you suddenly feel the need to tell somebody where Cruz is, if you knew all along?" She asked finally.

I shrugged, "I guess I couldn't stand it anymore."

"Stand what?"

"Seeing your family so out of it. I decided that the consequences for me didn't matter. I guess Cruz has more to live for than I do."

She was quiet for a while, "Why do you think that? Cruz thinks he's a waste of space."

"Yeah, but he's got you guys."

"You don't have any family?"

I shook my head, "My papá is dead. My mamá's in prison. My brother has his own family."

"So where do you live."

"With my brother. I sleep on the floor of my two nieces' room."

"I thought you were going out with that Sam kid."

"I was, but not anymore."

" 'Cause of Cruz?"

I looked out the window, "I guess you could say that."

Alicia sighed, "My brother tends to be a bit dramatic at times, so you better watch your back."

We were passing Enrique's, I noticed Sam's car in the back.

"You can let me out here," I told her.

"What? Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Thanks for the ride."

"Yeah, thanks for telling us about Cruz."

I jumped out of the car and headed to the back of Enrique's.

Sam was working on an engine. He turned when he heard the door slam behind me. His eyes were cold and hard.

"Just leave, Lia."

"Why?"

" 'Cause I can't even stand to look at you. Do you realize if people knew what you did, they'd kill you. Shit Lia, they'd kill me! Just leave! Just go!" He screamed.

I'd never heard Sam scream before, he was always so calm.

"I just wanted to tell you that I didn't run off with Cruz because I didn't love you. I ran off with Cruz 'cause he gets me and you don't."

Sam blinked, "Oh, I get you. You're not like any girl I've dated Lia. You were more to me! You just fuckin' broke my heart. I get it, you love him. I get it you say you still love me, but you don't. You just sayin' this stuff, 'cause you feel bad for me. Fine, keep saying this shit. You can do whatever you want. Just get the fuck out of my life."

My stomach twisted and as he turned back to the engine, I turned to the door.

"You're right, Sam. I don't love you," I told him before pushing the door open and sprinting to Pedro's.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple days since I told Alex about Cruz. I don't know if he was home or not, I didn't want to think about it. I kept myself busy with studying for finals and playing with Pedro's kids.<p>

The day of the last exams I caught Alicia's eye from where she sat in Calculus. She nodded and turned to grab the exam from the guy in front of her.

I turned to my own paper and started answering the equations.

A half hour into the exam there was a noise coming from the hallway. Mr. Kits went over to the door to see what the noise was.

Nobody was concentrating on their test, we were all craning our necks to get a better look. As the noise got closer I started to recognize it. It was a skateboard.

Mr. Kits disappeared completely into the hallway. People were moving out of their seats now and watching out the door.

"Ah, shit," Licia muttered and stepped into the hallway.

Mr. Kits turned around and told us, "Get back to the test."

I still didn't know what was going on.

And then I saw him. He was just kicking his skateboard down the hallway.

"Hey Mr. Kits, long time no see."

"Cruz Fuentes you're interrupting my exam," Mr. Kits told Cruz.

Cruz looked different. It had only been a little over a week since I've seen him last, but something about him was different. His hair was shorter. It wasn't buzzed, but it was just a little bit too short for him to spike up in his fo-hawk. He was paler too.

"Cruz, what the hell are you doing here?" His sister asked him, stepping out in the hall.

"Licia, go back into the room. You're supposed to be taking the exam."

"Please Mr. Kits, it's not like he's gonna give me the answers."

Mr. Kits sighed and ushered Licia out, closing the door behind them. Before the door closed Cruz caught my eye and gave me an ice cold glare.

I turned away from him and back to my desk. Everybody followed me, realizing twenty percent of their calc grade was the line.

I couldn't concentrate of the test. I only concentrated on the hum of voices outside the doorway. Licia slipped in and Mr. Kits followed her.

"You got ten minutes people," Mr. Kits said and collapsed in his chair.

I couldn't ignore the roll of skateboard wheels any longer.

I grabbed my test and handed it to Mr. Kits, "Here, just take it."

He looked at me and was about to say something, but I sprinted out of the room before he could get the words out.

The rolling was a while away, so I sprinted.

"Cruz," I called out as soon as I saw him.

He slowed down a bit, but didn't stop.

He had his backpack slung over his shoulders and it looked full to me. I found that weird since the school year was officially done after today.

"Cruz!" I yelled again.

This time he stopped but didn't turn around.

"Cruz, please," I asked slowing to a walk as I got a couple feet away from him.

He turned around, his eyes softer than earlier, but he still didn't look happy to see me.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you okay?"

He glared at me, "Do I look okay? I'm walking, I'm skating. I just cleaned out my locker. Hell I stole this skateboard. I think I'm fine."

"What happened to your legs?" I asked him motioning to his skinned up legs.

He shook his head, "Fuck it, Lia. Don't ask me about my fuckin' legs. Tell me why you left."

I shook my head, "I can't."

He sighed, "Fine, then don't."

"Why are you here?"

He shook his head, "I can't tell you."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my hands down my face, "Fine."

We were both quiet for a while, both not knowing what to say.

"I'm moving," he said breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I'm going to go live with my uncle in Colorado. There's a school that specializes in dyslexia, and that way I'll be able to graduate the same time as people here."

"So what you're just getting up and leaving."

He nodded, "After Licia's graduation party next week, I'll be gone."

I closed my eyes, "So what we're just gonna leave us like this?"

He shook his head, "Nah."

He stepped closer to me. Then he broke the little space between us. The he was kissing me.

It was that kind of kiss that sent tingles all over your body. It was the kind of kiss that you wish would never end. His tongue snaked around mine and a sigh eased out of my lips. He pulled back too soon and left me there out of breath.

He didn't say a word as he backed toward the door. He turned around and stopped briefly at the door. He turned around and gave me his signature smirk. Then he pulled the fire alarm.

I watched him leave. I just stood there, the ring of the fire drill in my ear and even more unsure to where Cruz and I stood.


	24. Cruz 23

**Whoa! Chapter 23 already. I still remembering writing chapter one and thinking that this was just going to turn out as an embarrassment because nobody was going to like it. Boy, was I wrong. Thanks for inspiring me to write this long and I hope you guys stay with me. Well this chapter is totally not looked over. I guess a lot of stuff happens in this chapter. I'll let you get reading now and figure out if you like it or not. **

**Thanks for 23 amazing chapters! **

* * *

><p><strong>Cruz<strong>

"Wait I still don't get it. Who knocked Quinn up again?" I asked A, as we sat in our basement sprawled out on the couch watching re-runs Glee.

I finally got dragged to the doctor's office by Mamá the day before Licia's graduation. She was sick of me being sick as she put it. The doctor told me I had walking pneumonia and told me I should take it easy for the next week or so. Hence, the reason I watching Glee with my little brother.

He sighed and pointed the remote at the television, turning it off, "I give up. If you haven't figured it out by now you're never going to."

I shrugged, "Okay, so now what?"

"Now, you two help me get ready for Licia's graduation party," my mom ordered from the foot of the stairs.

We both turned to her with looks of disgust on our face.

"Really?" I asked.

She waved a duster at me, "Do I look like I'm kidding."

We both nodded and muttered, "_Sí_," just to make her even more mad.

She glared at us and threw the duster at me, "Get at it. Your Uncle Carlos, Aunt Kiara, and the girls are going to be getting here pretty soon."

"Ma, didn't the doctor say that Cruz had to take it easy?" A asked her, looking at me.

"Yeah," I nodded, "And AJ's gay. He doesn't do dirt."

A glared at me, I shrugged.

Mamá looked at A then at me, "You know what. You two would be perfect to help your father."

"Well, what's he doing?" A asked.

Five minutes later we were in the garage hanging streamers with Papá and Uncle Luis. Nobody knew what they were doing. At one point A and I got tangled in the streamers trying to follow Papá's directions.

I turned to AJ, "Shouldn't you know how to do this?"

"Why, 'cause I'm gay."

"Ah, yeah."

Papá slapped me in the back of the head before A could charge at me.

"You two find something else to do. I think we'll be just fine without you," Papá said practically pushing us out of the garage.

A and I looked at each other. We knew that if we went back into the house we would be put to work. So we started our way down our street.

"Where's Paco been lately?" I asked A.

Paco hasn't been home since I've been back. He hadn't even called.

A shrugged, "I don't know I haven't seen him in like almost a month. He's been practically living at Juli's."

"That's not like Paco at all."

A nodded as we turned out of our neighborhood.

We walked in silence for a while.

"What happened between you and Lia?" He asked me quietly.

I didn't meet his eyes, "Nothing."

He shook his head, "Something happened. I think something is still happening. You like her, don't you?"

I didn't answer him for awhile, "I did like her. I mean I really liked her, but then she changed I guess."

"Did she change or did you?"

I groaned, "Fine. She didn't change. I didn't change. Something did happen between us, but then something else happened."

"Let me guess, you're not going to tell me."

I shook my head and turned onto Salem's street.

"Where are we?" A asked.

"We're going to Salem's house."

He made a face, "Why do we have to hang out with your sweaty skateboarder friends?"

I sighed, "You can go back if you want. Ma probably wants somebody to baby sit the triplets."

"No!" he screeched at the mention of Uncle Luis' seven year old triplet boys.

I laughed and turned to Salem's gate and pressed the button. We were buzzed in without a word being spoken. I had a feeling that Salem was the one who buzzed us in.

"_Dios mio_," AJ muttered under his breath as we approached Salem's house.

"Puts our house to shame, huh?"

He nodded, "Don't let Mamá see it. She'll want to move into something like this."

I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

We heard voices coming from the backyard and the sound of wheels rolling. My stomach sank a little as I realized that the whole group was here.

"Is this your gang?" A whispered to me as the skate park and guys came into view.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "I guess."

"Are they gonna hurt me?" He whispered again.

I just looked at him like he was crazy and opened the gate to Salem's skate park.

All eyes turned to us as we walked in, I felt A stiffen besides me.

"Hi," I said, no emotion in my voice.

Blank stares followed me. I've never seen that bunch of guys so speechless before. Everybody was clearly surprised to see me.

Adam was the first one to come out of shock first. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, "What the fuck are you waiting for? Grab a board."

I was taken aback for a second, but then Ian let out a yelp of excitement and rolled me an abandoned board.

I smiled and put my foot to the board and pushed off. Without thinking I jumped ramps and rails. I pulled tricks that I didn't even know I could pull.

I stopped a moment to catch my breath, Pneumonia really winded you. When I looked up everybody's eyes were on me. They all had their boards up or were sitting back on their bikes.

"And the superstar is back!" Mark yelled out and everybody yelled something in agreement.

My eyes found A's and he shot me a thumbs up in approval. I grinned and turned back to the guys.

"So where the hell have you been?" One of the twins asked me.

I laughed, "Arkansas."

"Arkansas, what the hell?" Chris shrieked.

I shrugged and walked over to AJ, "Were supposed to be home. I feel like shit. I'll catch up with you guys later. I just wanted you to know that I'm alive."

"Wait," Adam yelled before I could think about turning around, "I have to talk with you for a second."

I turned to him, "What?"

He nodded towards the side of the house, "in private," he muttered.

I looked around at the others to see if they knew what was going on. By the puzzled looks on everybody faces I got the fact that they had just as much knowledge about what was happening as me.

A shot me a pleading look.

"Relax, I'll be right back," I whispered to him before stepping in line with Adam.

Adam looked back at the rest of the guys to make sure they were out of hearing distance and smiled down at me, "Do you have any idea how many hits I have on your video."

I raised my eyebrows, "What?"

"That video we recorded to send out to sponsors. Well I got a response back from everybody I sent the vid to and then some. Cruz, this is crazy!"

I looked at the other guys, "Wait, why can't they here this?"

He shrugged, "I thought you might want to hear about this first."

I looked at him and smiled, "So people are really interested in me?"

He nodded, "Cruz, you have a future."

I sighed, "Adam, I'm moving."

His face scrunched up, "What?"

"I'm moving to Colorado in like a week."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"'Cause I just have to get away."

"So you're saying that video was pointless?"

I shook my head, "Why can't I still respond to the offers?"

"Because I thought the deal was that we were in this together. I'm just not some tool you use to become famous."

I scratched my head, "What do you mean? The only thing that made me famous was your fuckin' video camera. I believe I was the one who supplied the talent."

He opened his mouth to talk, but I went on, "If anything you're the one using me. You're the one whose trying to get famous because of me. People have even told me that you made this stupid gang just so you can feed off of the people with the talent. The only reason why you go fuckin' sponsored was because of Salem!"

The guys could defiantly hear us now. Most of them ignored us, but I saw A and Salem shooting me looks filled with worry.

Adam sighed, "Cruz, you know that's stupid. You know that we're just helping each other out."

"Fine then what's the big deal if I move and take one of the offers? You helped me, I helped you get your name in with a sponsor."

"It's not that easy!"

"Yes it is Adam! Now just give me the fuckin' names of the sponsors that want me and let me go."

He grabbed my shoulders, "You just can't walk out! You just can't leave when you become somebody big!"

"I'm moving! Not leaving!"

"But, you'll be back. You'll be back bigger than ever. You'll come back and forget all about us."

I nodded to the guys, "I won't forget them. I'll make sure I'll forget you though."

He clenched his jaw, "You really think I'll give you the information about who wants you now?"

I shrugged, "You know what? Keep your fuckin' information, keep your fuckin' numbers. Keep your fuckin' tools to become famous. I can do it by myself!"

I pushed past him and he didn't object. The guys watched me as I headed to the gate and AJ followed me.

"Superstar where you goin'?" I heard Mark's voice call after me.

"Fuck you guys. Fuck all of you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and continued walking.

When A and I finally got home, I was exhausted. The whole family was in the garage getting things set up, including my uncle Carlos and his family.

"Cruz! AJ!" Our six year old cousin, Lela, shouted once she saw us.

All heads snapped to us and Uncle Carlos' three girls ran to A automatically. All girls had a weird fascination with AJ, he was the favorite cousin in our family, next to Licia of course.

Uncle Carlos had three girls. Cecilia was the same age as Licia. Cecilia's graduation party wasn't until July in Colorado, since all of our Aunt Kiara's family lived there. Sofia was a year younger than me. She was going through that annoying change girls go through that automatically makes them bitchy. Sofia and I never really got along after I slept with her best friend, but I figured she'd come around. Then there was little Lela. Lela was the cutest child on the face of the earth, she even melted my heart.

Lela stepped away from AJ and wrapped me in a big hug, "Cruzy, you're coming to live with us!"

I chuckled and lifted her up, "¡Sí!"

She squealed in delight and I set her to her feet.

Aunt Kiara wrapped me in a hug next, "Cruz, we're happy that you're coming to stay with us. I think Carlos is gonna miss having a man in the house once Dylan goes to college with Cecilia, even though he won't admit it."

Uncle Carlos chuckled, "What, I'm trading in one punk-ass kid for another."

"Hey, this one has your own blood in him," Uncle Luis piped up.

Uncle Carlos locked me in a head lock, "I can tell by the good looks."

My Aunt Nikki chuckled, "and the personality."

I fought my way out of Carlos' grip and found myself throwing a coughing fit. I started heading towards the door into the house.

"Cruz, where are you going?" Mamá called after me.

I finally managed to stop coughing for long enough to answer her question, "to go die in a hole."

My idea of dying in a whole was shutting myself inside my room and flopping down on my bed. I closed my eyes and automatically was swallowed into the blackness.

Ever since the first night home I kept on having nightmares. I didn't go to sleep without waking up to some dumb nightmare. I couldn't even remembering what they were half the time, all I know is that I was left by myself in almost all of them.

"Cruz!" I heard somebody scream and then start shaking me awake.

I shot straight up, having just been wrenched out of a nightmare.

"Cruz! What the hell?"

I looked at my older brother sitting on the edge of my bed as I tried to catch my breath.

"Do you always scream like that in your sleep?" He asked.

I stared at him blankly, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

I shrugged, "I mean why have you just randomly showed up after so long?"

He shrugged, "Mamá called, said she needed help getting ready for Licia's party. She said something about you and AJ not being much help."

I coughed once, "Paco there's something you're not telling us. There's some other reason why you haven't left Juli for more than a couple hours."

Paco ran his fingers through his messy, black hair, "You know I was wrong, Cruz. You're not dumb. You always had this thing for knowing when something was wrong. You kind of remind me of a dog, you know how they sense trouble and storms and that kind of shit-"

"Paco, you're rambling."

"Juli's pregnant."

I felt my eyes grow wide and my jaw drop.

Paco sighed, "Don't say anything. The 'rents don't know anything. You're the only who knows."

"What do you mean Juli's pregnant?"

Paco ran his fingers down his face, "Juli and I had sex. Juli ended up pregnant."

"Paco, ever heard of a condom?"

"Shut up Cruz, I wore a fuckin' condom. Just don't tell anybody!"

"Well they're gonna find out sooner or later. When's she due?"

"December."

"Holy fuck, that's not that far away."

"Six months."

"So when are you gonna tell Mamá and Papá?"

He shook his head and buried his face in his hands, "I don't know. I don't know, Cruz."

Paco cried then. That's the first time I've seen him cry in years. I watched him sob and sat their clueless on what to do.

Then the next thing we know is the door rattled open and my eyes grew wide in horror as Papá came into the room. Paco was still sobbing.

"_Lo que está pasando_?" Papá asked wondering what was going on, his face twisted in complete confusion.

I looked at Paco to Papá. Papá looked to me to Paco. Paco looked at his feet.

"Ah, Paco's just happy to see me again. Right, Pac?" I said trying to get the look off of Papá's face.

It didn't help at all. Papá sat there and looked at Paco, like he already knew what was going on.

"Juli's pregnant," Paco muttered.

Papá froze. I saw the color flush from his face and I felt like I should leave, but found myself unable to.

"I know. I'm stupid," Paco muttered, still refusing to look up.

Papá ran his fingers through his hair, "Pac, it's gonna be okay."

Paco shook his head, finally looking up, "It's not gonna be okay. I have no money! I don't have a job, I'm not in school! Juli isn't done with school! We're screwed."

They completely forgot about me in the room and sat there staring at each other.

"Paco," Papá breathed.

"You know I'm just gonna leave you guys to talk this out," I said flinging the covers off of me.

Both their heads snapped to me in surprise. Papá nodded as I walked out of the room.

I walked out of my room, my head ringing with things just said. I couldn't believe what was happening. I couldn't believe that Paco was so torn over something. I couldn't believe, that I was about to leave my family just to make it less crazy. When really there is no stopping the craziness in the Fuentes family.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>


	25. Lia 24

**Hey guys sorry for the freakishly long update time. School is stupid and a waste of my time. Anyways thanks for staying with me here. Let me know how you like this chapter. Oh yeah and if anybody wants to be my Beta you want to inbox me? I need a Beta. Thanks, happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lia<strong>

The first week of summer was hotter than hell. Pedro didn't have air in his house, so I headed to Enrique's. He always liked when I came around during the summer. Sam didn't work very often anymore, he just didn't show up.

"I gotta to go Licia's graduation party at four," Enrique informed me as he worked underneath a car.

I was sitting crossed leg in front of a fan, flipping through a book, "That's nice."

"You should come. You know talk things out with Cruz before he heads to Colorado with Carlos."

"No thanks," I muttered.

He sighed, "Lia, you're just gonna let him go aren't you?"

"_Sí_."

"That's stupid."

"He's the guy. He should come to me."

"You're the girl who ran away from him. You should run back to him."

"I ran away from him, that means that I don't like him."

He sighed, "No, that means you're a coward."

Before I could say something the door opened. Rio came in, his little sister holding his hand.

"Enrique, can me and Zita chill here? I can't find any fans in my house."

Enrique rolled out from under the car, "Zita can chill here. I'm putting you to work."

Rio made a face, just as he noticed me, "_Hola_, Lia."

"_Hola_, Rio. _Hola_, Zita."

Zita was probably the cutest little girl. She was quiet, unlike my nieces. She was three and very independent. She had to be in order to survive.

"_Hola," _Zita said shyly.

Rio shook her from his hand, "Go see Lia. I'll be right here."

Zita walked over to me hesitantly.

"It's okay," Rio insured her.

She crawled into my lap and winced as the cool air of the fan hit her in the face. I turned the fan away.

Rio crawled under the car that Enrique was under. The past few weeks Rio had been filling in for Sam, he was almost as useful as Sam now.

"You going to Licia's party?" Enrique asked Rio, checking the engine of the car.

"I think so."

"That's code for, if I can sneak out of here and not get noticed at the Fuentes and be skinned alive," Enrique said.

"Pretty much," Rio said.

"You and Cruz talking yet?" I asked Rio.

He sighed, "I think the question is, are _you_ and Cruz talking?"

"Shut up."

"Fine. No, we are not talking. That's kind of why I want to go, to figure out what's up with him. Try to make a connection before he leaves, you know before are friendship gets totally ruined."

I sighed and Zita shifted in my lap.

There was a knock on the door. Nobody ever knocked at Enrique's.

"Helllllllooooooo!" Somebody called from the outside.

"Just go the fuck in," Another voice said.

I knew the second voice. It belonged to Alex.

Zita snapped her head to the door as a pile of six guys tore through the front door.

Enrique broke into a smile at the sight of them. I recognized three of them all too well.

"Ah, Cuz! ¿_Qué pasa_?" The guy in the front of the pack asked wrapping Enrique in a hug.

Rio slid out from under the car as soon as he heard the door open. His eyes locked on the same person mine did. Cruz Fuentes.

"This has to be awkward," Cruz's brother, Paco, whispered in his ear as he looked from me to Rio.

Cruz nodded and turned towards the door, "I'm gonna go now."

One of the guys that I didn't recognize grabbed him by the scruff of the neck as he tried to turn away, "Cruz, introduce us to your friends."

Cruz looked at his papá.

Alex shrugged, "Sorry can't help ya, _hijo_."

Cruz turned to Rio and sighed, "Uncle Luis, Uncle Carlos this is Rio. I'm pretty sure you've met before."

Both uncles turned to Rio and nodded, then they all turned to me.

"That's Lia," Cruz said and I couldn't help but notice the bitterness in his voice.

I gave them a slight smile.

Everybody smiled back except for Cruz. Cruz looked at the ground.

Rio got to his feet and wiped his hands off on his Blood bandana. I saw Cruz's uncles' eyes turn to the bandana.

Alex let out a breath, "Well Rio, you look better than the last time I saw you."

Rio turned a slight shade of red and nodded, "I never got to thank you for that. So thanks."

Alex nodded slightly.

"Who are you?" Enrique asked the guy standing besides Paco.

"That's my charity case, Dylan," The uncle I assumed to be Carlos said.

Enrique cocked his head and shrugged.

Dylan looked like he could be locked up in prison right now. He was a big guy with tattoos and piercings everywhere. He also looked like a fake tough guy, I think people could be easily fooled by him.

"Dylan also happens to be dating Cecilia," Luis piped in.

Carlos elbowed Luis in the rib.

Enrique turned to me and nodded, "Wait that Cecilia?"

"No, _pendejo_," Cruz said.

Everybody turned to Cruz, his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Something you're not telling us, Cruz?" Paco asked elbowing him playfully in the ribs.

Cruz turned to Paco, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

The color drained out of Paco's face and Alex's head whipped towards Cruz.

"That's enough, Cruz," Alex hissed.

Cruz shrugged, "Just wondering. Anyways, I'm out. This was not part of the agenda today that I agreed to."

His family watched him turns toward the door and didn't call him back.

Rio looked at me before yelling, "Cruz, wait!"

Cruz looked back at Rio, "What do you want?"

"To talk."

Cruz was quiet for a minute, but then he nodded towards the door, "Come on."

I watched them go, and wished for a second I could be as brave as Rio.

Zita stirred in my arms as soon as Rio was out the door.

"He'll be back," I told her.

The Fuentes started talking amongst themselves.

"When did he get jumped in?" Carlos asked Alex.

Alex shrugged, "Ended up on my front lawn bleeding half to death about a month ago."

"And Cruz isn't getting any ideas, is he?" Luis asked.

Enrique chuckled, "Did you see how pissed Cruz was at Rio. Cruz knows better."

I looked at the door again, hoping that they would walk in anytime.

Alex noticed me and walked over.

He took Zita from my arms and said, "go."

I did what he told me to do. I got up and ran to the door.

Cruz and Rio were bickering by the door. They both stopped when I came out.

"Jesus," Cruz said under his breath.

"Cruz, just hear us out," Rio said looking at me.

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice shaking.

"Me too," Rio said.

Cruz looked down at his feet. He'd gotten new shoes since the last time I saw him. A lot about him had changed since the night at the tent. He was more guarded now. That kiss in the hallway at school still burned in my mouth and I wondered if he was thinking about it.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked me silently.

"I got scared. I'm not supposed to be with you. I didn't want to get hurt, I didn't want you to get hurt."

He sighed, "You know I thought I loved you. I really cared about you Lia. Sure, I'm fifteen and don't know what it means to be in love, but I thought you and me really had something."

"Cruz, we come from different places. I freaked out."

"You didn't freak out! You fuckin' stranded me!" He almost yelled, his blue eyes blazing.

I closed my eyes, my head was spinning with everything that was happening.

"I'm leaving," He said addressing Rio and me both, "I just need time to think things through. Maybe you'll hear from me, maybe you won't. I just need time to clear my mind."

Rio nodded, "We'll be here when you get back."

"You are coming back, right?" I asked close to tears.

His face softened when he saw me overcome with emotion, "Yeah, I just don't know when."

Rio stuck his hand out and Cruz took it and drew him into a hug.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be like it was forever," Rio told him.

"Life goes on," Cruz answered stepping away.

Cruz looked at me and smiled slightly, "come on," he said motioning for me to walk into his arms.

I did, tears running down my face.

His arms were tight around me, "I just realized we never really got a lot of math done together."

I chuckled, "You weren't easy to work with."

"No, you were just a bad tutor."

I sighed into his shoulder, "I really thought his could work out."

He put his forehead on the top of my head, "Maybe it will."

"Sam and I are done," I whispered.

He stiffened, "Why'd you leave him. For me?"

I shrugged against him, "I caught him in bed with somebody else, but I left him because he wasn't you."

"But you left me."

"I know," I sobbed.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he said calmly.

I shook my head, "It really isn't. That was stupid, I would take it back."

"But you can't."

I shook my head.

"It's okay," he whispered into my hair.

The door to the garage opened and Cruz and I quickly stepped back from each other.

"Come on, Cruz," Luis told Cruz.

Cruz smiled one last time at me and turned to his family.

I watched him climb into Alex's Escalade.

I figured that would be the last time I ever saw the boy who changed my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy and I upload faster! Just sayin'<strong>. I sound like a dork now, so I'm going to go. Thanks for reading :)


	26. Cruz 25

**So, here's another chapter for those who actually read this story haha. I only heard from six of you last time, not gonna lie kind of depressing. So anyways wrote this chapter real quick, since it's annoying taking time to write stories and not getting any feedback, sorry if it totally blows. I felt the need to change things up a little. I needed Cruz to be a Fuentes. Haha. Sorry I'm a little cranky today, if you couldn't tell. I'm sure if you guys write stories you understand, but I hate when people stop stories right when it gets good, so I promise I will keep writing. It just may take awhile. So thanks for reading and understanding my frustration.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cruz<strong>

Alicia's graduation party started out fine. Actually I don't even know how it started out, I was upstairs packing for Colorado when people started arriving. A was sitting on his bed throwing a tennis ball up in the air and catching it.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked.

"Cause I want to graduate," I answered throwing a pile of shirts in a suitcase.

He sighed, "I say Mamá should home school you."

I laughed, "A, that wouldn't work out much better."

He smiled and bounced the ball against the wall and caught it, "It's just gonna be weird. I mean I go from having three siblings living with me to none."

"You like attention, being an only child will be good for you."

He smiled, "Shut up."

"And anyways Paco's probably still gonna be around. His stuff is still in his room."

"What's up with him. He's never around anymore. Why doesn't he just take his stuff to Juli's?"

I shrugged and searched my drawers for any shirts I missed.

"Cruz, I feel like you aren't telling me something."

I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I just have that feeling."

I didn't say anything.

He gasped, "so you're not telling me something?"

I shhhed him, "shut up, AJ."

He got to his feet and marched over to me, "What aren't you telling me?"

I looked at the door to make sure it wasn't open and sighed, "Paco knocked Juli up."

A's jaw literally dropped and he was speechless.

"But you didn't hear it from me, okay?" I told him.

He stood there and just gawked at me.

I shook my head and turned back to my drawer and started collecting socks and underwear.

"Are you serious?" He whispered.

I nodded, "He told me earlier, then he started crying. Papá knows, he walked in on us."

A scrunched his face up, "does Mamá know?"

I shrugged, "Not that I know of."

He collapsed onto my bed, "we should probably be going down."

I nodded and pointed a finger at him, "none of what I just told you gets repeated to anybody, _comprende_?"

He nodded and we turned to the door.

The whole party was outside and in our garage. We had a pretty big backyard for barbequing and bonfires. We also had a pool for people to swim in.

When A and I got outside it was already packed with family, Alicia's friends, and what seemed like the whole state of Illinois.

"Licia is more popular than I thought," A muttered under his breath.

I chuckled as we weaved through people and stopped where Papá and his brothers were grilling.

Papá was flipping burgers, Carlos had hotdogs, and Luis was sitting around watching them. Luis pulled me in a head lock.

"I can't believe you're deciding to leave your household for the devil's," He said.

A snatched a hotdog from Carlos' plate and talked with his mouth full, "that's what I told him."

Luis loosened his grip around my neck but slung his arm over my shoulder.

Carlos scowled at his little brother, "Cruz, I promise you Colorado is gonna change your life."

"It better, 'cause my life is pretty sucky right now," I muttered.

Luis squeezed my shoulder.

A sighed and added under his breath, "not as bad as Paco's."

Papa's head snapped up and his eyes were furious, but they grew into fear when Mamá's head turned towards us.

I didn't even know she was talking to some of her friends right next to the grill until she turned around.

She excused herself from her group and turned to us. AJ stopped mid bite when he was the look Papá gave him.

"What's happening?" Luis whispered to me.

"You'll find out in due time," I told him.

Mamá turned to A, "Why is Paco's life so bad?"

A looked at me his eyes huge with fear. I looked at Papá he was frozen with fear and anger molded his face.

"Not now," he breathed to Ma.

She changed her gaze to him, "Alex, what's happening."

He shook his head, "later, Brit."

She put her hands on her hips, her blue eyes glowing with impatience. Then she turned to me.

"Cruz, I know you'll tell me. What's going."

I looked at A, "I hate you right now."

"Cruz," Papá hissed. "Please not here, not now. Don't ruin it for Licia."

I turned my eyes on him, "it's like you live on secrets. I'm sick of hiding everything."

"Cruz," Luis warned tightening his grip on my shoulder.

People were starting to turn their heads towards us.

I shook my arm away from Luis, "I'm sick of this whole family being based on secrets!"

"What secrets?" Papá asked, his voice furious.

"All your fuckin' secrets. All the things you've done in the past!"

More people turned their heads.

"Cruz, please tone it down," A begged me. He knew I was close to losing it.

"I'm sick of people telling me what to do," I hissed, "It's like they think I'm so stupid that I don't even have a brain. I can't join skate competitions. I can't go to normal school. I can't join a gang with my best friend." I said the last words staring directly at Papá.

His face hardened even more at my words.

"Cruz!" Carlos stepped in for the first time, he tried to grab my arm, but I dodged his grip.

I stepped on to the table next to me.

"Hey everybody!" I yelled grasping people's attention.

"Cruz, don't!" Mamá pleaded quietly.

I went on, ignoring her, "My name's Cruz and I'm Alicia's brother. I'd just really like to congratulate her. I'll congratulate her on being the only normal one in the Fuentes family."

"Us Fuentes are former gang members," I pointed to Papá, "Don't have any contact with the rest of our family," I nodded to Mamá, "We're gay," I pointed to A, "We knock up our girlfriends," I caught Paco's stare across the yard, "And we fail sophomore year, run away, throw away the only girl who we felt something for, and ruin our sister's graduation party."

"So let's put our drinks up for Licia surviving this family so long."

Licia was ghostly white and her mouth was half open. She was huddled around a group of her cheerleader friends. They all looked at me like I was crazy, which I admit I was.

I jumped off the table and looked at the family I'd just thrown under the bus. Mamá was close to tears, but in the moment it didn't faze me.

I shook my head, "I'm going."

Nobody tried to stop me and everybody watched me leave. The yard was dead silent as I made my way through the people.

I grabbed my skateboard from the place it laid in the grass and put it to the ground. My feet took me to where I wanted to go.

I knew what it meant to rebel. I, Cruz Parker Fuentes, was the king of going against what people wanted just to make a point. But the thing I was about to do, not only crossed the line, but the whole damn boarder.

I hadn't been to Rio's house in forever. It looked the same as the last time I'd been there, ran down, and no signs of life anywhere.

I knocked on the door and it quickly opened.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're gonna get shot. Hell, you're gonna get me shot!" Rio hissed and pulled me into the house.

I'd never been inside his house before. He was always embarrassed about where he lived. He never took anybody around his_ padre_ in fear that he would harm more than just Rio.

His house smelt like a mixture of stale alcohol and air freshener. I assumed the air freshener was being used to try and cover the stench of the alcohol. The entryway was rather bare, just a few random shoes flown around.

"I want in," I said.

"What? In where?" He asked.

"In the Blood."

"What!" He hissed, his eyes growing.

"I want to become one of them, one of you."

"Cruz, no!"

"Just take me to your guy," I told him.

He shook his head, "No, fuckin' way."

"Fine, I'll just go find him myself."

I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm, "why now?"

"For Lia," I lied.

I hated lying about Lia, but I had no other explanation. I wanted to join to prove a point, to tell people I'm not like my family at all.

"You really love her," he said.

I nodded.

He hesitated but nodded.

Before he left he went to make sure his papá and Zita were asleep. His papá was passed out on the couch, I could hear his snores from the entryway.

He came out of Zita's room and slipped his shoes on. He motioned for me to follow him out the door.

He grabbed his skateboard, I grabbed mine. Usually I would be the one leading since I liked riding faster, but Rio took the lead on this journey.

My heart pounded the whole time, I realized this was stupid, but I was too stupid to call it off. I needed to do this for myself, I needed to understand where I was supposed to be.

Rio kicked his skateboard up when we got to a gravel road, "are you sure about this, Cruz?"

I nodded and kicked my board up.

"Okay," he sighed and started down the road.

A couple minutes later we arrived at a gate. Rio stopped and shook the door a little.

A big guy, around four hundred pounds and about seven feet, appeared from a tiny shack next to the gate.

"Rio! ¿Qué pasa?" He asked with a grin.

"Nada," Rio repleied.

The guys face fell once he saw me.

"Hey, what the hell you bring him here for?" He asked Rio.

"Tito, will you let us in? We need to talk to Juan."

Tito cocked his head, "I'll let you in, but blue eyes isn't disappearing from my sight."

"Tito, he wants in."

Tito turned to me and stared me down, "You're a Fuentes. ¿Verdad?"

"What's it to you?" I asked.

He chuckled, "of course you're a damn Fuentes. Why do you want in all of sudden? Daddy didn't buy you the car you wanted."

I shook my head at him, "Daddy's a fake."

He cocked his head, "so, his own children are starting to see that?"

I didn't really like talking about Papá to some guy I didn't even know, but it needed to be done.

Rio spoke up, "Tito, can we just go talk to Juan?"

Tito stared at me for the longest time and then opened the gate, "no funny business, remember they take no shit."

Rio rolled his eyes as we stepped through the door in the fence, our skateboards in our hands. I looked around at the place where everything in the LB went down.

It didn't look like a place a gang would claim, it looked more like a military base. There was barbwire on top of the fence, the actually building was concrete with a tin roof.

"Come on," Rio said and pulled the massive steel door open.

The walls were concrete inside and it smelled like a mixture of rust and mold.

"This way," Rio said and turned down a long hallway that looked the same as the one we were in.

Our footsteps echoed down the hallway and with every sound they made it reminded me why I was doing this.

Rio stopped outside another steel door and looked at me.

I nodded and he knocked.

"_Entrar_," a deep voice said.

Rio pushed the door open and we were standing in a makeshift office.

A plump_ mexicano_ was sitting behind a wooden desk in a big chair. His feet her up and a lit cigar filled the air around him with smoke.

"Juan," Rio nodded and threw up the LB sign.

Juan returned the sign and nodded to the two seats in front of him.

We sat and Juan put his feet down at sat up straight. He inched close to me, so close I could smell the smoke from his cigar. Our eyes glared at each other, I knew I couldn't look away.

He stared at me for the longest time and then his face broke out into the creepiest grin I had ever seen, "it's about time a member of the Fuentes family realizes that this is where they belong."

I swallowed hard and squeezed my eyes shut, "I want in."

I heard Juan laugh, "you don't know what you want."

When I opened my eyes I was staring down the barrel of Juan's pistil. Rio stiffened besides me.

Juan went on, "why should I let you in? You're the son of a traitor."

Even though I knew that Juan could easily pull the trigger and kill me on the spot I felt my insides burn as the cockiness set in.

"I am a traitor," I said looking him in the eyes.

He cocked the gun, I kept my cool.

"I'm supposed to be the prissy rich kid, with a lot of friends. I'm supposed to be in sports. Fuck it, I could be that, but no I'm hanging out with a bunch of dirty gangsters because they understand me more than the people that are supposed to. Your people, are my people."

He stared at me and cocked his head. His finger lingered on the trigger.

My stomach started to roll and deep in my gut I realized this was the end. There was no way out, I was either going to die a stupid kid who felt the need to rebel or a gang banger.

Rio sighed in relief as Juan dropped the gun.

"Rio, go tell Tito to round some guys up for a jumping. Tell him to get the best of the best," Juan said.

Rio nodded and left Juan and I alone.

"You pull any shit tonight, you're dead," Juan said.

I nodded.

Then he smiled, "I kind of miss having the Fuentes' attitude around."

I leaned back in my chair, "well, you better get used to it 'cause I'm told I have a lot of that."

He chuckled and picked up his gun. He emptied the gun and slid the bullets in the drawer.

"Do I get one of those?" I asked.

He looked at me with a grin, "let's see if you survive first."


	27. Lia 26

**I freakin' love you guys for letting me know that you are still here, reading this story. Please keep it up, it makes me feel a lot more inspired. I wrote this chapter really quick, just wanted to get something up since, I left you hanging. I'm sorry if the grammar is totally off it's late and I didn't even bother to proof read it. I love you, please keep letting me know what you think of my stories! **

* * *

><p><strong>Lia<strong>

I just wanted to forget Cruz, but I found out that was impossible.

My mind wondered through everything that Cruz and I have been through together. I hadn't known him that long. He was supposed to be the kid I tutored, but that only happened once. I, however, learned a lot from him.

I learned to not trust the dyslexic kid when buying bus tickets. I learned the distinct sound of rolling skateboard wheels. Most importantly I learned to step out of my comfort zone and follow my heart.

I was curled up on the couch, my eyes closed, when there was a knock on the door. I heard Pedro's footsteps hurry to the door, I didn't bother to open my eyes.

"Hola, Pedro!" A gruff voice said once Pedro opened the door.

"Shhh! _La famila_ is sleeping," Pedro hissed. "What are you doing here, Juan?"

Juan chuckled and I heard his heavy footsteps and the door click shut.

"That your baby sister?" Juan asked I assume he was nodding towards me.

"_Sí_, but leave her alone. She doesn't have to have any part in the LB."

Juan clicked his tongue, "Pedro, relax. I was just thinkin' how fast they grow up. It's also nice to know that you think so highly of your own people."

Pedro sighed, "I love my people. Lia, is going to go places. She doesn't have to get distracted by the sex, violence, and drugs."

Juan laughed, a cold laugh, "Come on. We're jumpin' in tonight."

"I haven't jumped in for a long time."

Juan sighed, "Me either. This one's special."

"How?"

"He's going in the way his Papá got out."

Pedro hesitated but I heard the shock in his voice, "a Fuentes?"

Juan must of nodded.

"Alex, barley survived that. Come to think of it, I have no clue how he could survive. I mean I wasn't even here for that, but I heard of the things that happened to him. He probably should've died."

Juan made a noise in the back of his throat, "Alex Fuentes, should have died that night. I don't know how he survived, but his son is sitting in my office right now, expecting to get a normal jump in right now. He has no idea."

Pedro didn't say anything, but I heard Juan's laughter.

"Which Fuentes is it?" Pedro asked.

"One of the blue eyed ones."

"The older one?"

"No, the littler one. The one that hangs out with that Rio kid all the time."

"The one always flying around on the skateboard?"

Juan clicked his tongue again, "Sí."

My stomach rolled around. I knew that they were talking about Cruz even before Pedro asked which one. I wanted to yell out, I wanted to save him. I also wanted to hate him. I thought he would be different, I fell for him because he wasn't in a gang.

"So, be at the abandoned sawmill by the water at midnight. Oh, yeah, and bring your gun."

"I'll be there," Pedro said.

My ears rung, my head spun, my eyes opened.

They both noticed my eyes open. Juan smiled and cocked his head, "so the princess joins us."

I looked to Pedro, he was paling at every look Juan gave me. This was the first time I truly saw my brother truly afraid, other than when Mamá killed Jorge.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Pedro shook his head, "Nothing, go back to sleep."

I nodded and laid my head back down on the couch.

I heard Juan's footsteps come closer to me. His silhouette was soon hovering over me.

"You are a pretty one, aren't you."

I squeezed my eyes shut, "Don't touch me."

He laughed, his cold hearted laugh, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

He squatted down so he was in my line of sight when I opened my eyes. He lifted a strand of my hair and sniffed it.

"Juan!" Pedro hissed and started over to him.

Juan held up his hand indicating one second, then he leaned so that his mouth was close to my ear. His hot breath tickled my ear and not in a good way, "be a good girl for me and maybe one day you'll get one you deserve."

I laughed, "You'll never give that to me." Then I pushed him away.

He got to his feet, his face flushed, his eyes _loco. _

"Juan," Pedro breathed.

Juan shook his head, "you got a firecracker there, Pedro. Better keep a tight leash on her, or she'll be gettin' more trouble than you did at that age."

My brother and I watched as Juan headed towards the door and paused, his hand on the knob, "remember Pedro, midnight."

Pedro nodded, "Midnight."

Juan walked out of the door and we both watch it close after him.

Pedro sighed, "You alright."

I nodded.

He flopped down on the couch next to me, "how much of that did you hear?"

"Pretty much everything."

He groaned and looked up at the ceiling, "You know, Sam told me about you and the Fuentes boy."

My eyes grew wide, "what?"

He sighed, "Sam came to me one day. He said that you and that he'd been hanging around. He was hoping I would put a stop to it, so he could have you all to himself."

"How long have you known?"

He sighed, "A while now."

My stomach twisted once again, "How come you didn't stop it."

He let out a long breath, "To be honest Lia, I think that this boy makes you happy. I think you really need him."

I shook my head and spit the words out at him, "Pedro, they're gonna kill him."

"Not if you call the police."

"What! "

He took my hand, "Lia, promise me at midnight, you will call the cops. I don't want this kid dying. He doesn't deserve this. There is no way he will survive."

I shook my head, "Pedro, the police will catch you."

"No. We have look outs around the road. They call us when there is a police sighting. We scramble and leave the person. There is no way they can rat us out."

"Pedro, are you sure?"

He nodded, "Lia, you need to save his life. I hate this gang stuff just as much as you. I do this for you and my family."

I bit my lip and nodded, "At midnight."

He nodded, "At midnight."

It was quarter after eleven. He stared at the clock and sighed.

"The abandoned sawmill by the water," he said grabbing his gun from floorboard under the couch.

"Yeah."

"Save him, save yourself," he said before turning to the door.

I closed my eyes until the door clicked. Then I stared at the clock.

My head was spinning. I couldn't believe this was happening. Cruz was supposed to be leaving, to get his life back on track. He wanted to change. I just didn't know he wanted to change for the worse.

At eleven forty five exactly there was a knock on the door. I wanted to ignore it, but I knew they saw me from the window.

So I sighed and walked over to the door. My eyes grew wide when I saw the three guys standing there. I knew them all. They were Sam's friends. I didn't know their names, but I knew they weren't here to sell girl scout cookies.

The tallest guy in the middle smiled, "So, Juan sent us over. He assumed you might have overheard his conversation from earlier and asked us to come over here to make sure you don't try anything silly."

"What conversation?" I asked playing dumb.

The shortest guy laughed, and they all let themselves in.

They were all wearing LB bandannas. The tallest one I remember the most. He wasn't really around Sam a lot, but I remember Sam talking to him a few times.

The short one collapsed on the couch. The other two raided the kitchen.

"My sister's wife is trying to sleep and his kids, don't wake them," I told them.

They nodded and came back into the living room part of the house. The tall one wrapped his arm around me, "we're gonna have some fun tonight."

I glared at him.

Inside my whole body was screaming. I felt like crying. I felt like I was going to let everybody down if I didn't find a way out of this. I felt as if I would be responsible for the death of Cruz Fuentes.


	28. Cruz 27

**Hey guys! I decided to update this story again! I've just been really in the mood for writing. So I could hate myself for this chapter, but I kind of knew this was coming all along. So please tell me what you think. I love reviews and last chapter I was kind of disappointed again, but I love you guys for reading. And he how about them Packers? Wrote this chapter during the game, almost had a heart attack. 12-0 baby! **

* * *

><p><strong>Cruz<strong>

My heart was racing, my blood was pumping, I was scared out of my mind. I wanted to run, I wanted to back out, but it was too late.

Juan left Rio and I alone in his office for some time. Two guys stood outside the door, making sure I couldn't make a break for it.

"Dude, don't look so nervous. It's really not that bad," Rio said snooping through Juan's desk.

I sighed, "Rio, my papá's gonna kill me, if Juan doesn't."

Rio sighed, "Dude, nobody's gonna kill you. Juan won't, Alex won't. Cruz, we'll be Blood brothers."

Rio laughed at his own joke. I rolled my eyes and felt the urge to puke.

"Cruz, maybe when you join all the bad stuff with your family and the Blood will stop. Maybe, it'll be safe for them."

"Rio, I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this. I'm not the normal kid who wants to get jumped in."

Rio shrugged and put his feet on Juan's desk, "Cruz, you're gonna be fine. I promise that there is no way I'm letting those guys do anymore than jump you in."

Those words stung. The way he said them, like he was almost proud.

"Why did you change your mind all of sudden?" I asked him.

He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

I explained, "Rio, when I came to you earlier you said you wouldn't bring me to Juan. You wouldn't let me join. Now, you're all happy about me joining."

He dramatically lifted his feet off Juan's desk and put them on the floor, "I don't know, Cruz. I guess I just realized that I won't have to sneak around with you anymore. I mean, we were like Romeo and Juliet."

I looked at him like he was _loco, _"Rio, you just compared us to the greatest love story of all time."

He sighed, "you know what I mean."

I groaned and rubbed my hands down my face.

The door banged open and Rio sprang up from Juan's desk. I looked up, my elbows on my knees. Two guys walked in, both covered in tattoos. One had a black bandana on his wrist, the other had it tied on his head.

"What the hell you doing, Rio? Juan catches you, you dead," the guy with the bandana around his wrist said.

Rio shrugged, "just seeing what it's like."

The two guys shook their heads and then turned to me.

The guy who yelled at Rio nodded to the other guy, "that's Rojelio .I'm X."

"X?" I asked.

He glared at me, "don't ask questions."

I nodded and Rojelio nodded to Rio, "You get out. Meet Tito up front."

Rio cocked his head, "Why?"

"Just do what I say, Rio," Rojelio snapped half pissed, half annoyed.

Rio nodded and stopped to look at me for a second, as I got to my feet, "Blood brothers, remember."

I nodded and watched as he hesitantly made his way through the door.

When I turned back to X, I was greeted with a fist in my face. I fell back onto the chair, landing on my arm awkwardly. I cringed as I heard a snap and pain shot through my whole arm.

X wrapped a bandana around my eyes as Rojelio gasped, "_Jesús Cristo,_ can you try to not break the kid's bones, yet."

I'd broken a lot of bones in my life. More than the normal kid. I've felt the familiar pain. This time, it was different. I felt the pain, but it was automatically covered by the fear as I was forced out of the room, my eyes covered.

"You messed his arm up, already?" A deep raspy voice asked whoever had a hold of me.

"Yeah, caught him off guard," X's voice answered.

I wanted to ask what was going on, did they always do this? The look that Rio gave me as he left, almost reassured me that they didn't. I couldn't find my voice.

"Come on, load him up," another voice ordered.

The next thing I know, I was being led outside and to the sound of car doors opening and slamming. I was thrown into a vehicle face first, my face eating the carpet. People kept climbing in, I swear it was never ending.

Finally the door slammed and the vehicle jerked away.

People were talking in hushed voices around me, most in Spanish, some in English. I was too afraid to make out what they were saying. Somebody hit me on the arm, I sucked in my breath.

"Tony, save it," somebody told, who assumed hit my arm.

"You're no fun," he shot back.

What seemed like forever later the driver turned and we started bouncing around. I assumed that we were on a gravel road. We drove for a couple minutes on that road and then we came to a stop, my heart sped up.

A rough hand grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and drug me out of the car. I hit the ground and got back to my feet. Somebody pushed me a couple feet away.

Then I heard Juan's voice boom over all the rest, "Mr. Fuentes, do not realize we don't take traders into the Latino Blood?" He asked.

"I'm not a trader!" I hissed.

"But you are the son of one!" He shouted. "In our eyes, your bloodline tells us everything we need to know."

"So that means you're father was a heartless asshole, just like you?" I asked, even at the scariest of my life I felt my cockiness shine through.

Juan laughed, a bone chilling laugh, "You are just like your _padre_, because of that you will be joining us the way your father left us."

I heard some shocked responses and could make out Rio's yell, "No, you can't do that!"

Once Papá told us he was in a gang, he sat us down and told us how he got out. He told us that this is why he has so many ugly scars, they even branded him. He also told us he would've died if he hadn't informed some _gringo_.

Everybody that knew I was getting jumped in like my father got jumped out, was there. Nobody could save me. I was going to die.

I was pushed once more.

I could feel energy radiating from people around me. Somebody tied my hands behind my back, the simple movement of my arm behind my back made me whimper like a dog who just got kicked.

Juan sighed, "X, it would've been much more fun if hadn't broken his arm. He's not gonna last long."

Nobody said anything.

"If you can survive, you will be accepted!" Juan screamed and without warning somebody punched me in the face.

I didn't see it coming. I was blind, I was numb. Something sharp slashed my back, then my shoulder. Somebody punched my arm with all their strength.

I fell to my knees but was pulled up right again. Somebody punched me in the ribs, then in the face, then in the arm once more. They slashed my skin more, I bit through my lip trying not to scream.

"Stop!" I heard Rio's voice scream in the distance. "He didn't do anything, all he wants is to-" He was cut off with a grunt.

Somebody tugged on my bad arm again and I crumbled to my knees once more. That time I was not pulled back up, instead somebody pushed me down. Everybody kicked me, their shoes felt like metal. Somebody kicked me in the stomach and I gagged. Somebody kicked my arm and I screamed.

Somebody kicked my head and I gladly take the blackness over another blow. Pictures of Lia fled my mind, pictures of my family, pictures of my past. How could I be so stupid? How could I be so selfish?

Something cool splashed my face. My eyes sprung open and the bandana had been removed. I was starring right into Juan's eyes. He laughed and spit on my face.

"I wanted you to be awake for this," he said as he showed me a knife already filled with blood.

I was too weak to give him a reaction. I could barely keep my eyes open. I watched as he cut my shirt completely off, even though it was already ruined. He brought the knife down right beneath the left side of my collar bone.

"You'll always have the LB in your heart," Juan said with a smirk.

I watched the point of the knife turn into my skin.

"Juan, come on he's just a kid. He's had enough," I heard somebody say, I realized it was X.

Juan just laughed and put pressure on my skin. Red blood rose up as he started carving into my skin. Somebody screamed, then I realized it was coming out of my own mouth.

"Stop!" Rio screamed in the background.

I started to breath hard, everything hurt, as he sliced my skin I could barley tell it from the other pains my body was ringing out.

Juan stopped and threw the knife besides me.

"Where's the alcohol?" He asked somebody.

More protests arose, Juan just laughed them off and took the clear bottle from somebody.

He smirked at me and uncapped the bottle. He poured the liquid right where he carved my chest and all over my body. It felt like a million tongues of fire were licking my skin. I screamed or groaned, I don't know what kind of sound I made anymore.

"Juan that's enough!"

Then I heard somebody gasp, "Sam, put the gun down!"

"No! He deserves to die! He took her, and now he's doing the same thing I did. He's just gonna lose her!" I heard Sam's voice boom.

"Sam, I assure you he'll die! Don't you think he deserves to suffer?" Juan asked.

"I want to be the one who does it!" Sam screamed.

"No!" Rio screamed and I heard him running.

A gunshot rang out and I was prepared to get hit. Instead there was shrieks and screams. Rio landed next to me, his eyes trying to find me.

"Rio," I managed to rasp.

I noticed the blood pooling around him and that made me alert. I heard Sam cock the gun again.

"Fine, go ahead!" Juan yelled at him.

Then the next thing I know, blood was pooling around me too. My stomach burning, itching, and piercing.

In the distance I heard a siren, everybody stopped shouting.

"Come on, in the cars!" Somebody yelled.

"Leave them!" Juan yelled.

I heard the sprinting of feet, the sprinting of gangsters afraid for their lives. The proof that they were human.

Sam dropped the gun next to me and bent down and whispered, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to stop the pain."

I tried to say something, his brown eyes were shining with tears, but I tasted blood fill my mouth.

"Get her back," He muttered and got to his feet and ran away.

I coughed, I felt blood escape my mouth.

"Cruz," Rio breathed.

I turned my head to him as I heard the cars drive off.

"I'm sorry," he gasped.

"Rio," I tried to scream, but it came out as a whimper.

The sirens came closer.

I tried to tell him to hang in there, but I couldn't get the words out.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed tight. He squeezed back, but gradually his hand went limp. I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell, I wanted to take back everything.

"Rio," I whispered.

His hand was completely limp in mine, his eyes closed. He looked like he could be sleeping, but I knew better.

I felt myself starting to pull under, but I refused the blackness. I needed to, I need to be strong, I need to wait.

As the sirens came closer and closer my eyes started to droop more and more.

I closed my eyes and tried to breathe through it.

I couldn't, I lost conscience.

Rio died because of me. I was wrong. He was wrong. This was not a normal jump in for the Latino Blood.

A bullet was placed in each one of us, our blood pooling together.

He was right about one thing, we were blood brothers.


	29. Lia 28

**Hey Guys. Sorry it's been awhile. I had exams and then the holidays and all that fun stuff. So anyways I found the time to update and you guys better review because it's late here and it's almost New Year's Eve and my laptop is like dead. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. I'm going to make it my new years resolution to get back to updating once a week like I used to, that was fun wasn't it? Well anyways please review and have a fun, safe new years. **

**I'll leave you with a quote: **

**~We'll have the time of our lives, although we're dying inside~ Blink 182, "Natives"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lia<strong>

The three guys were sitting on the couch, playing Pedro's Xbox. I sat on the floor staring at the clock, it was half past midnight.

Cruz was probably dead. Juan's guys probably killed him. His parents wouldn't know, they would still be occupied by his sister's graduation party. They probably thought he ran off to Salem's house or something.

I racked my brain for an idea.

"I gotta pee," I told the three idiots.

"Whatever," The short, pudgy one said.

As I headed to the bathroom I turned back to look at them. None of them were paying attention to me.

There was a window in the bathroom, my luck had turned. I climbed onto the toilet and quietly pushed the window open. It was a tiny window, but I managed to force my petite body through it. I sliced my arm on a loose shingle on the house and hissed under my breath.

I didn't have time to stop and look at the damage. I sprinted as fast as I could towards Sam's house. There wasn't any lights on, his door was locked for once. I rummaged around for the extra key hidden in his mailbox and unlocked the door.

The phone was sitting on the counter and I sprinted to it. My hands shook as I dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" A voice on the other end asked.

"Send an ambulance to the old sawmill on the edge of Fairfield. There has been a gang jumping, people could be hurt bad."

Then I hung up and sprinted back to my house.

The window was still open and I wiggled my way through it. There was knocking and shouting at the door and the boys were trying to get inside.

I opened the door, "Jesus, you're gonna wake up my sister-in-law."

"Why the fuck weren't you answering the door?" The tall one asked.

I shrugged and held up my bleeding arm, "I fell, I was more concerned with my blood than the three boneheads knocking down the door."

The chubby one turned green at the sight of my arm.

"Oh, so you're in a gang, but you stand the sight of blood. That tells you something."

He launched at me and slammed me into the fall, "I'm in the Blood for _mi familia_," he hissed.

The boy that stayed quiet all night stepped in and ripped the fat one off of me, "Jose, step off!"

I looked at the three of them and saw the shock register their faces, all three of them. The tall one and the pudgy one shocked that the quiet one stepped up and said something. The quiet one surprised at himself.

"Fine, Santi. You want to play that game than leave. We don't need you, you ruin the fun," The pudgy one, Jose said.

Santi shrugged and started heading for the door.

"Wait," I called after him.

He stopped and turned around slowly.

"Don't leave me," I told him, putting all my trust in him.

He looked at me for a long time and then sighed, "Come on."

I gladly walked towards him and followed him out the door.

He didn't say anything for a long time. He was quiet as he led us towards the shores of the lake.

The last time I was on the beach with a guy, it didn't end good. Now that guy was in trouble and I could only sit back and hope for the best.

Santi sat down in the sand and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

He had to be only my age, but he was smoking. It was excepted around here that as soon as you got jumped into The Blood you started smoking, you were already drinking before hand most likely.

"It's Lia, right?" He asked.

I nodded and he shook my head when he offered me a smoke.

"I'm Santiago, everybody calls me Santi."

I looked straight into the giant lake and nodded.

"This Cruz kid that's getting jumped in tonight, you're close to him?"

I shrugged, "Kind of. I thought we kind of had a thing, but I don't think we really do now."

Santi exhaled his smoke and sighed, "Did you know that I'm Jorge's son?"

My head snapped to him, "You mean the Jorge _mi madre_ killed?"

He nodded, his eyes showing no emotion.

"I'm sorry," I said fighting back tears.

He looked at me and laughed, "Don't be. He was a horrible person, I never really met him. My ma just told me. He would show up on her doorstep every now and then and ask for money or booze, my ma hid me from him pretty good."

I shook my head, "That's horrible."

He shrugged, "Not that unusual around here."

We were quiet for a while, until he broke it.

"When I heard he was killed I almost rejoiced, but when I heard why he died I knew I couldn't. I mean what your ma did is beyond hateful. When I heard about you, I've been wanting to meet you."

I looked at him, he was putting his cigarette out in the sand, "How come I've never seen you around before?"

He shrugged, "I like to lay low. I didn't want to get jumped into the blood, I didn't want to be like _mi padre. _Juan threatened to hurt my little brothers and _mi madre. _He said that Jorge was loyal and that I had his blood in me."

"How old are you anyways?"

"Seventeen," He said lighting another cigarette.

"You know Sam?"

He nodded, "Cool kid. You broke his heart when you left, you know. I thought he was never going to get over you. He Sleeps with a different girl every night, trying to erase you."

My heart fell when I heard these words, I didn't understand Sam's way of doing things even after I knew him for so long.

"Why'd you stand up for me?"

He blew out a huge cloud of smoke, "Somebody had to. Let me guess, you've been knocked around your whole life. Hell you don't even have a bed at your brother's house. My father ruined everything for you."

I shook my head, "No, _mi madre_ did."

Santi flicked the butt into the water of Lake Michigan and looked up at the moon his brown eyes, clearly hazel in the bright light.

"What were they doing to Cruz tonight?" I asked him silently.

He stiffened, I knew he didn't want to answer, "They were jumping him in how Alex got jumped out. It's pretty brutal I hear. I'm new to all this, I don't want to understand how bad it is until I have to. I just hope that kid makes it out alive."

"I called the cops," I said quietly.

I saw him swallow hard, "You have balls."

I didn't respond.

"_Mierda_, look at your arm!" He shrieked and grabbed my arm.

More blood than what I expected was leaking out of my arm and I stared at it wide eyed.

"Come on," He said helping me to my feet.

We started walking back to the direction we came from. I wasn't shocked to find him going towards Sam's house.

Sam's friends were always popping in when they needed something. They could hide drugs from their parents, they could have sex with their girlfriends, or fix any gang related injury.

"You were here earlier, you got blood all over the carpet," Santi said as soon as he opened the door.

I nodded, "This is where I called the cops."

He smiled, "You're a smart one."

I shrugged and let him run my arm under the faucet.

I held my arm there while he went to the bathroom to look for supplies. He came back with gauze, disinfectant spray, and bandages.

I took my arm away from the faucet and he dried it with a towel.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I've dealt with worse than this."

"Like what?"

"I once dressed Jose's stab wound and a gun wound."

I looked at him with amazement.

He shrugged, "I kind of want to be a doctor. I guess I kind of am the doctor for the Blood, when stuff gets really bad."

I smiled, "That's cool. I want to be a doctor too."

He looked at me, "That's what Sam said. Said that he had to let you go, or else it would never happen for you."

I nodded.

He sighed and sprayed the spray over my arm and I cringed.

"I fear sometimes that I'm not gonna get out of this hellhole. I fear that I'm never going to get to do what I want to do, 'cause this fuckin' gang is holding me back."

I shook my head, "Don't let it hold you back. I say talk to Pedro, he'll know what to do."

He nodded, "You're brother is a pretty chill guy. He understands that hardly any us wants to be in the LB."

Santiago started wrapping my arm up and his hands were almost magic, making me relax. I forgot about Cruz, for a second. It wasn't the fact that he was cute or charming, which I admit he was, it was the fact that I could relate to him

"You don't have many friends, do you?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "With Cruz and Sam out of the way, I don't think I have any."

He cocked his head, "I'll tell you what. You help me and I'll help you. We could make a good team, we've been through similar shit. I'll be your friend if you'll be mine."

He held out his hand and I took it and with a shake I clenched my first friend in a long time.

Santi agreed to stay with me at Sam's house. I was sleeping on the couch, he slept on the floor. We wanted to wait for Sam to get home.

At around two the door rattled open and Sam's figure stumbled in.

Santi got to his feet and helped Sam through the door and sat him down on the foot of the couch.

Sam looked at me, his eyes bloodshot. He was obviously doing more than just drinking, he had to be high.

"I killed him," He spit out.

Santiago's head turned to mine and mine stayed glued on Sam's.

"Who?" I asked, my mind filling with fear and chaos.

"Who the fuck do you think, Lia. He was just laying there and sounding like a dog who just got ran over by a car. His whimpers and moans were gut twisting. I had a gun, I had the option to save him from the pain."

"I could've sat and watched him suffer, like I should've, but I knew that he meant something to you so I pulled the trigger."

"Sam," I shrieked.

Santi sat down next to me, "Relax, Lia. He did the right thing. Just hear him out."

I shook my head, tears running down my cheeks.

Sam closed his eyes, "Don't cry. You know I can't stand when you cry. I didn't kill Cruz, I saved his fuckin' life by looking like I killed him. I freaked everybody out, and made them think that he was dead. They couldn't fuck with him anymore, that little bastard had it in him to fight. I knew it would work out."

"Sam," I muttered again, tears still dripping down my face.

I couldn't believe it. Cruz had a chance and it was because of Sam.

Santi looked at Sam, "If you didn't kill Cruz, who the hell did you kill?"

Sam buried his head in his hands and through his tears I could make out one word, "Rio."


	30. Cruz 29

**Hi. It's been a day over a week, but I guess that's better than what I used to update in. So after this chapter I'm going to start changing things and winding things down. I have a good idea for how to end things but there is still going to be more chapters, so concerning that review that I got about this story ending: if you want this story to end, stop reading. I would just like to thank everybody for their reviews, I really appreciate it. I also appreciate the people reading and not leaving reviews, but like I've said before review really help me and they do have effect on what I do in the next chapter. So please, tell me what you think and I'll make sure to take your ideas and inputs into consideration.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cruz<strong>

Blackness, that's all I remember. Everything was black when I closed my eyes. When I opened them everything was white.

I sat up in a panic and my body screamed in pain at the sudden movement.

My mind was frazzled as I contemplated my surroundings. The tubes hooked up to my arm, the overly white walls, and my parents asleep on the pale green couch pushed against a wall, all told me that I was in a hospital.

Events of the night before or day before, I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep, came rushing back to me. I've been jumped into the LB and pretty much jumped out the same night. I'd been shot. Then I remembered Rio's limp hand in mind and I become fully aware of what I had done.

Suddenly I wished I'd never woke up.

I looked over at my parents. Papá was wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled up, his head was resting against the wall. Mamá looked worn out even in her sleep, her head was against Dad's shoulder. I had no doubt that they'd been with me for a long time.

My whole body hurt. My abdomen, however, hurt the most. Every time I would take a breath a slicing pain would rip through it and I had to bit my lip to stop myself from screaming out in pain. My arm was the next most painful. It was wrapped in a lime green cast all the way past my elbow, making it bend uncomfortable.

A nurse passed my room and backtracked once she saw I was up.

"Oh, honey. You just wake up?" She asked her voice soft.

"Yeah," I told her, my voice so horse it was barley audible.

"How you feeling?"

"Not good."

She checked my IV and frowned, "You probably need some more drugs, you're getting kind of low."

I watched as she messed with the IV bag and changed it.

She turned back to me and nodded to my parents, "They refuse to leave. You scared them half to death. We had to revive you two times, but somehow you came back."

I looked at her, "I died?"

She nodded, "Only for a few seconds, but the doctors thought you were a goner. You proved them wrong."

I looked at my parents, still sleeping peacefully.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

She shrugged, "Almost a day. It's not that unusual. You were in surgery for a good four hours. You were just sleeping off the drugs."

"I was in surgery?"

She nodded, "Had to get that bullet out of you."

We both heard movement in the corner and she smiled at Papá.

Papá's eyes were bloodshot and he seemed surprised to see me awake.

"I'll let you two be," the nurse said and turned towards the door.

Papá got to his feet, being carefully not to wake Mamá, and came to the bed. He sat in the chair right next to my bed, and didn't say a word. His face was hard, although his body was relaxed.

He crossed his arms and focused his eyes on me. I refused to meet his eyes, I kept mine fixed on the painting across from the bed.

"I'm not going to yell," he said quietly.

"Don't waste your time yelling. Just have my stuff packed for me," I said my voice cracking.

He shifted so that his elbows were on his knees, and his back arched, "I'm not gonna kick you out."

I swallowed and looked at him, "Then what are you going to do?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, you brought your punishment on yourself. Trust me, _mijo_, I've been in your place. I'm responsible for my best friend dying too. Still to this day I wake up and wonder why Paco, why not me?Cruz, I'm just glad you're fuckin' alive. "

"Well, I'm not," I said looking down at my the plain white comforter, trying to stop the tears.

He sighed and leaned back in the chair, "I just don't understand why you would ever want that life?"

I made a sound that kind of sounded like a chuckled, but not quite, "I don't understand it either. I just had this idea that in that moment Rio was the only one who understood me. I thought maybe the LB would be like a bunch of Rio's."

"You were wrong, right?"

I looked at the opposite wall and muttered, "Yeah, that backfired. Not only did I not find any new Rio's, I lost the real one."

Papá was quiet as I wiped the tears as I ran down my face.

"Papá?" I asked.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Do you remember what I told you the night that Rio showed up on our lawn. The night he got jumped in. Do you remember why I told you he was beat up?"

His brow furrowed, "You said something about his Papá hurting him. I thought that was just your way of covering everything up."

I shook my head, "No, it wasn't."

He looked at me his eyes growing hard, "You were serious?"

"You really had no idea? Come he was always coming over with new bruises."

"You guys are always, or were always, on your skateboards. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried but Rio didn't want anybody to know."

"His little sister," Papá gasped, rubbing his hand over his mouth.

I nodded, "We can't just leave Zita with him. Does he even know that Rio is dead?"

Papá shrugged, "I've been more worried about you, I'm sure somebody got a hold of him."

"Papá, Rio would kill me if I left Zita there with his papá."

Papá nodded, "I'll call Carlos and Luis."

I watched as he got up and made his way to the hall and watched him until the door clicked behind him.

Mamá stirred on the couch at the sound of the door. When she opened her eyes they automatically landed on me.

"Cruz, you're awake," She said, sleep cracking her voice.

"Yeah," I whispered.

She got up and started walked to me, her eyes already filling with tears.

"Ma, don't cry."

She wiped at her eyes, "I'm not."

I sighed and she gently wrapped me in a hug, "You scared me and your father to death. We thought you were dead for sure."

I shrugged, "That probably would've been better for you."

She unwrapped me and sucked in her breath, "Don't say that."

"It's true, now you're stuck with a kid in a gang."

"No," Papá said coming back into the room, "The cops arrested Juan and a bunch of his guys. They found a whole bunch of drugs, guns, and stolen shit back at the warehouse. They're not gettin' out for a while. From what I hear, everybody on that side of town is kind of happy about it."

"So what? The Blood is done?" I asked.

Papá shook his head, "I don't know. It's gonna die down a lot, that's for sure."

"So in a way, I helped people?"

He shrugged, "I guess."

I sighed and sucked in my breath as the pain sliced through my stomach again.

Mamá started running her fingers through my hair and somehow that made the pain dull.

"I called Carlos. He said that he and Luis would go to Rio's house and see what's up with Zita," Papá said.

Mamá gave him a questionable look but he just shook his head.

I felt the haze of the drugs getting to me and I tried to fight it, but my parents knew better.

"You're getting sleepy. Go to sleep. We'll be right here if you need us," Mamá said and gave my head one last pat.

"No, I'm fine," I said, as I watched everything turn black without my permission.

The last thing I heard before falling back to sleep was Papá's chuckled and Mamá's sigh of relief.

When I woke up I felt something different about the room. I opened my eyes and my brother's face was about an inch away from mine.

I jumped and cursed in pain, "Jesus, Paco!"

"Pac, give him some breathing room. He almost died, he can use all the oxygen he can get," Licia's voice came from the other side of the room.

Paco stared at me, "You little shit. Do you realize that you pretty much messed up my life?"

"What?" I asked.

"Remember what you did before you went and joined a gang?"

I thought back to Licia's graduation party, "Fuck. I forgot about that."

"You told everybody that Juli was pregnant!"

"Yeah, I know that!"

"Do you realize how much shit you got me in?"

"Paco, I don't fuckin' care right now!" I almost yelled at him.

He glared at me and shook his head, "You're so stupid."

"Just leave," I hissed at him.

He rolled his eyes and retreated to the couch next to Alicia.

I looked at Licia, "Licia, I'm sorry for ruining your party."

She shook her head, "It's okay."

I looked to Paco, "Pac, face it you wouldn't have the balls to tell Mamá or anybody else."

Despite himself, Paco chuckled.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked.

"Mamá's at home sleeping, Papá and A are getting food," Licia answered.

"Is A mad?" I asked, remembering calling him out too.

Paco sighed, "Cruz, did you know that AJ never officially came out of the closet? We all just kind of assumed he was gay."

"Isn't it kind of obvious though?"

He shrugged, "I guess we never really gave him a chance to explain. Maybe he's just a girly man."

"Or bi," Licia added.

"He's never had a boyfriend, never even talked about liking any boy," Paco put in.

Licia nodded, "Remember our cousin, Cecilia? She dressed like a boy until she started high school."

"I get the point, okay!" I snapped.

"Somebody, better give you more drugs," Paco said under his breath.

"I gotta pee," I muttered and tried to get to my feet.

It hurt to move even somewhat fast and I felt winded just sitting up. As I but my feet to the ground and tried to support myself, my knees almost buckled. Paco caught me and guided me to the bathroom, dragging the IV with us.

"I got it from here," I told him as he helped me through the doorway of the bathroom.

"Yeah, okay," he said and walked back to Alicia.

After the most painful pee I ever took, I looked at myself while I washed my hands. I looked like a ghost. My usually tan skin was pale. My eyes were blood shot. I had bruises all over my body, including my face. A nice shiner circled my left eye and stitches were sewn above my right eyebrow.

Somebody was nice enough to put a pair of pajama pants on under the hospital gown I was forced to wear. I stared at my arm for a while, the bright green of the cast making me dizzy.

I lifted the gown to check out everything. My stomach was bandaged, covering up the wound left behind by the bullet and the surgery. I winced as I saw the letters "LB" carved wobbly right over my heart. They were pink and bulging from my chest.

There was a knock on the door.

I opened it to find Papá.

"I'm fine," I muttered and started walking back out.

"You aren't supposed to get out of bed," he said, grabbing my good arm.

"I had to pee."

He sighed and walked me all the way back to my bed and made me lay down.

AJ was now sitting on the couch next to Licia. Paco was in the chair next to the couch.

A stared at and cocked his head, "How the hell do you always make it out alive?"

I gave him a smirk and just shook my head.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm pissed at you, I hope you know that."

"Join the club. I've pissed off a lot of people in my lifetime."

He crossed his arms and sighed.

I looked at the faces of my siblings and father and realized that they were here because they were concerned about me. I'd pissed them off, but yet they still come here and sit by my side. That's how I figured out that I was more than just Stupid Cruz to them.

"You guys should go home. I'll be fine. I could use some time to be by myself. You know to think about everything." I told them and nodded to the door.

Papá looked at me for any uncertainty, when he didn't find any he nodded, "Come on, _mijos_. Let's go home to your _madre. _Cruz, have the nurse call me if you want me back."

I rolled my eyes, "Papá, I'll be fine."

He nodded once again and for the first time in a long time kissed the top of my head. My siblings followed him out and all waved good bye to me, Alicia stopped to give me a kiss on the cheek.

Once they were all gone, I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I was alone. I could think about what had happened without having the emotion show on my face. I refused to let myself think about Rio or myself. The person I thought about was Sam, Lia's boyfriend or ex-boyfriend.

He's the one who killed Rio, he's the one who shot me. He told me he wanted to stop the pain, what the hell did that mean? Was he trying to help me or did he mean his pain? He told me that I should get Lia back, the only problem was that I knew Lia wouldn't take me back and I knew it was too late for me to try and start a friendship. I had to come to the reality that I'd lost her for good.

I must've fallen asleep, because I woke up to something dropping on my chest.

"Fuck!" I hissed through my teeth, as a stack of papers landed on my bruised chest.

Salem was standing over me, his hand opened indicating he was the one who dropped the papers.

"What the fuck?" I asked him, my voice cracking because my throat was sore.

He nodded to the papers, "I got your tape from Adam. Those are all your offers for sponsors. Take your pick."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Dude, what are you trying to do?"

He sighed, "I'm trying to make you realize that skating is the only thing that will keep you sane. Trust me. After I lost my brother, that's when I was at my best. I wasn't afraid to hurt myself, because I knew that nothing worse than what happened to him could happen to me."

I gave him another questionable look.

"Jesus Christ, Cruz! What I'm saying is that you're a freakin' God when it comes to skating. You could've gone places before you had a reason to."

I cocked my head, trying to ignore my stiff neck, "What's my reason, now?"

"So you don't end up like Rio."

* * *

><p><strong>So like I said, after this chapter I'm going to change things up a bit in order to start wrapping things up. You'll just have to keep reading to figure out what. Don't worry, Cruz and Lia aren't going anywhere, it's still going to be in there point of views. So please RR and tell me what you think is going to happen next.<strong>


	31. Lia 30

**I'm liking updating my stories, I can't seem to stop writing. So anyways, I decided to jump a head a year in time. I hope you guys like what I did, I just couldn't find anything to do with this story without pushing it a head. It should be an easy adjustment, Lia is going into senior year now. So thanks for the six reviews I got for the last chapter, I was hoping for more, but hey I'm good with that. So tell me what you think of this chapter and tell me what you think is going to go on with crazy Cruz in the next chapter. **

**Thanks and remember GO PACK GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lia<strong>

I wanted to see Cruz, I had to see Cruz.

Santi advised me not too, but he really barley knew me.

I found myself walking all the way to the hospital on the other side of town. The walk helped me clear my mind.

I thought about Cruz and Rio the whole way there. The fact that Rio had died but Cruz had survived made me shutter inside and out. I could only imagine how Cruz felt.

A nurse at the reception desk pointed me to Cruz's room. I forced my feet to move in that direction and paused outside the open door.

I saw him.

He was sleeping so peacefully, even though his body looked anything but peaceful.

Bruises lined his face and arms. He had stitches and cuts all over his entire body. I wanted to go in there and wake him up, but my mind told me it was better to leave him sleeping. I think I was just afraid of his reaction.

I watched him for a couple of minutes as he tossed a little in his sleep, but as soon as I heard voices down the hallway I dashed for the door.

Deep down I knew that it was better this way, maybe this way we would be able to forget everything.

**One Year Later**

**June**

A lot can happen in a year.

For example, I no longer live with my brother. As soon as the top leaders of the Blood started to get arrested, Pedro took his family and fled to Milwaukee. Santi told me that his Mom would be okay with me staying with them for a while so I could finish school at Fairfield.

I like living at Santiago's house. He has two little brothers. Diego was eight and Ryan was four. His mamá's name is Lola and is the mother I always dreamed of. She cooks breakfast every morning before she goes to work as a maid in the local Holiday Inn.

Lola was more than glad to take me in. She told me she always wanted a little girl and she treated me like her own child. I didn't feel guilty crashing in their house because they made me feel like I belonged for once.

I had my own room again. I didn't sleep on the couch anymore. The boys all slept in one room, the two little ones on bunk beds, Santi had his own bed. The bedroom I took over used to be Ryan's, but he rarely slept in his own bed, he was always in Lola's.

Pedro sent money every month, but Lola refused to accept it and instead started a college fund for me.

Santi had a girlfriend named Vela. She lived a few houses down and quickly become my first real, best, girl friend. Sam stopped by at least once a week to hang out with Santi and me. Sam and I were back at the friend stage and I liked it like that.

Sam had changed after he killed Rio. He showed up for work every day and stopped drinking all together. It took him a long time to learn to smile like he used to, but he managed to get back to his old self.

The Blood had officially collapsed without its leaders and everybody drew a sigh of relief. The first night of summer every former member of the Blood went down to the beach and had a bonfire. I went with Santiago and Sam.

Sam was the first one to walk up to the blazing flames and drop his bandana in the open fire. Everybody watched, wide-eyed as the piece of fabric burnt in the tongues of fire. Santi threw his in next and everybody followed.

I think it's safe to say everybody in our part of town slept good that night.

The death of Rio, really hadn't shook a lot of people up. To some he was even considered a north sider, since he hung with Cruz. I, however, cried myself to sleep for almost a month after he died.

His papá left town about a week after he was killed. Zita was taken out of his care, after word spread on how abusive he was. Rumor was it she was placed in a home, right after the papers to give her up were signed. She deserved to have somebody love her, now that Rio was gone.

As for Cruz, he was gone and I didn't get to say goodbye. He went to live with his uncle in Colorado after all. I regretted not facing him that day in the hospital, but it was really for the better. I saw his brother AJ around school all the time. He had changed too.

The last time I saw AJ he was wearing tight pants that I would be too self conscience to wear. The first time I saw him in the halls, I barley recognized him. He was wearing regular jeans and a polo shirt. His hair was tossed slightly like Cruz's used to be, before he shaved it. For the first time I saw a resemblance between the two youngest Fuentes boys.

Sam never complained about working with Alex anymore at Enrique's. Alex had no clue that Sam was the one who shot Cruz, but we all knew he had his suspicions.

Sam and Santi both graduated from Fairfield. Santi was the salutatorian of their class, right behind some stuck up princess from the North Side, Sam barley got by.

Santi had a full ride to Marquette and it looked like his dreams of being a doctor were going to come true after all. As for me I was still stuck in another year of dreaded high school. Thankfully, Vela still had another year too.

Santi, Vela, and I were sitting in Santi's living room. It was in the middle of the June day and was almost a hundred degrees out. We were all too hot to move.

Santi was sitting directly in front of a fan, shirtless.

"Santi, maybe when you become a fancy doctor you can buy your Mamá an air-conditioner," Vela said, fanning herself with a magazine.

"Maybe if we turn the TV on it might distract us from the flames of hell," I said and flicked the TV on.

Santi grabbed the remote from my hands and started flipping through the channels.

"Why do you get to pick the show?" Vela asked, her bottom lip pouting.

"Because this is my house," Santi said, sticking his tongue out at her.

Vela glared at him and pounced on him.

"Are you kidding me, it's way too hot," Santi complained as they started wrestling for the remote.

This is what I liked about Vela and Santi, they were the perfect couple. They were incredible cute together and knew how to have fun together and acted like they belonged.

While they were wrestling the remote got knocked out of their hands and flew to me. They didn't even notice.

I shrugged and started to flip through the channels. My finger froze on the channel button and my eyes locked on the TV as soon as I saw a face.

He looked different. His hair was long again, not really long, but long enough to cover his ears and his bangs to flop in his face. I only saw his hair for a spit second before he put on his hat on backwards with some major brand printed on it. Then with a kick of his skateboard he was in his element.

"Cruz Fuentes, rookie here at X-games, is sure blowing everybody away with his talent," An announcers voice came from the TV.

Another voice chimed in, "A year ago he wasn't even sponsored and now look at him, he could very well be beating some of these veterans who have won this competition many times before."

Santi broke away from Vela and his head snapped to the TV, Vela's did the same.

"Is that who I think it is?" Santi asked, squinting at the screen.

I couldn't move any part of my body, I was just fixed on Cruz flying around on his skateboard.

"Whoa, he is really cute," Vela added.

"Not helping, Ve," Santi whispered to her.

She shrugged and sat next to me on the couch.

"He's good," Santi said, just as Cruz finished his round and started fist pounding other contestants.

I watched as he kicked his board up and the bottom read in graffiti "Fly Rio". He smiled at something that another skater told him and said something back that made them both crack up.

His blue eyes were really standing out against the neon orange shirt he was wearing and the royal blue flat brim hat he was wearing.

"He's in the lead," Santi said, just as the round ended.

"Let's learn some more about Cruz Fuentes, who just happens to be moving onto the finals," the announcer said.

The screen changed into a shot of Cruz sitting on the rail he was just grinding, nobody else was around him.

"Skateboarding has always been, like, my outlet," Cruz started.

He went on with a grin on his face, "According to my parents I was a busy child, I beg to differ."

"My Uncle Luis bought me my first skateboard on my fourth birthday and since then I couldn't get enough of it. I just started riding everywhere, I liked adventure. I wasn't afraid to try anything."

The mood changed a little and he the screen blacked, but showed him again, "Last year, I met somebody who told me that I had a chance at becoming a pro. I thought he was crazy, turns out he wasn't. That guy, didn't want to help me after a while, I guess I really pissed him off somehow. After that I'd kind of gave up and threw in the towel. It wasn't until something really bad happened that I turned back to skating."

"My best friend Rio, was my partner in crime. I got him into skating, he wasn't the best, kind of clumsy, but he loved it."

The screen blacked and came back again in dramatic effect, "Last year Rio was shot, the same night I was shot. He jumped in front of a bullet for me, he saved my life and gave up his. While I was in the hospital after he died, another friend came in. Salem has been there the whole time and I really owe him everything."

"Anyways, Salem didn't want me to get any more screwed up than I already was. He got the guy, who was going to help me get to this point of my life, to give him information. He made calls and here I sit."

It cut to a shot of him holding his skateboard with one hand in front of the camera, showing the bottom of it. That board also said, "Fly Rio."

"My first pro competition I felt like Rio was there next to me. I came across this idea to write, "Fly Rio," on every one of my boards. Eventually I got approached and asked if I wanted to make a brand and of course I said yes. The brand is a way of remembering Rio, who wasn't as lucky as some of us."

The screen cut back to the skaters in the competition. The camera was on Cruz. Cruz was against a wall, talking to his family. He was grinning at something that his Papá was telling him as he sipped out of a water bottle.

I was mesmerized by his hair. It was so much longer than the last time I saw him. I forgot how dark it was and how it curled where ever it touched his face and neck. I forgot what his smile looked like.

"Santi, you should grow your hair out," Vela said, rubbing Santi's short hair.

Santi made a face at her, "I don't want to grow a sweater on my head in the middle of summer, was I just not complaining on how hot it is?"

Vela rolled her eyes, "Just a suggestion, you don't have to get all touchy."

Cruz turned around and gave a slight solute to the camera, before rolling off on his skateboard.

The station cut to a commercial and told us we could catch the gold medal round the next day. Santi turned the TV off.

"Crazy stuff," He sighed.

I stared at the blank TV, just blinking.

"Come on, Lia. He's doing what he loves. At least he's going somewhere with his life."

"Well, he wasn't smart at all," I said with a chuckle.

Vela pulled me to my feet and turned to Santi, "Can we go get ice cream?"

"Fine. Lia, you coming?"

I shook my head, "I think I'm just going to hang out here, you two have fun."

Vela pouted but shrugged, "Come on, let's go."

Santi paused for a second to look at me, once his girlfriend left him.

I nodded to the door, "Go, have fun."

"Alright," he said and gave me a slight smile before following Ve out.

Once I was alone in the house, Lola was at work and the little boys were at a friend's house, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine my future. I knew I wanted to be a lawyer, that's where my calling was, but I tried to figure out the rest of my life.

I wanted to get married, I wanted to have a big family. The only problem is that when I pictured a husband, I pictured Cruz and when I pictured kids, I pictured bright, blue eyes and dark, black hair.

I thought once Cruz has left, that I would be able to get over him. Now with him gone, I found myself thinking about him a whole lot more. I didn't want to settle for some other guy. I wanted the guy who knew how to make me smile, the guy who didn't try to impress me, the guy who treated me normal.

Let's face it, I wanted to lose control with Cruz.


	32. Cruz 31

**Hi. **

**Sorry it's taken me a long time. I'm back with a beta so you guys can read in peace without my confusing dyslexic chose of words and letters. So tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cruz <strong>

**September**

"Cruz! Try and grasp what I'm saying, or at least pay attention to me for five minutes," Todd, my agent, complained as we sat in his office.

It was a crazily warm Wednesday of mid-September in Colorado. I was staring out the of window to a street where a bunch of kids surrounded an ice cream truck, just wishing to become one of them again.

This pro skating stuff was really a dream come true. I was basically making more money than I ever imagined I could make in my life. I was just wrapping up my competition season and had managed to clench wins at four major competitions including my first X-Games gold medal.

With September came the start of senior year. Fort Blake Preparatory is the school Papá and Mamá thought would help me become smarter. They were right in a way; Fort Blake really knew how to work with kids like me. I managed to get my grades up and even started to grasp the concept of math.

With prep school came a bunch of rich kids with attitude issues. And then there were those crazy smart kids. Before my recent fame I wasn't used to being one of the "known" kids at school, but now everybody wanted to be my friend. After awhile, being the center of attention had gotten old and I just wanted to go back to being the kid nobody cared about.

"Wait, what?" I asked Todd, bringing my attention back to what he was saying.

He sighed in frustration,even though he was used to repeating things, and back-tracked. "Maybe you should give up going to school. I mean-maybe you can get a professional tutor, that way you can focus on skating."

I laughed. "Yeah, that's gonna fly with my family. I just got on track."

"I know you did. Don't you think that a tutor will keep you on track though?"

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Todd, as much as I hate school, it's kind of what keeps me sane now. Skating has taken over my life. For those eight hours I don't have to worry about competitions or sponsors."

"It would be so much easier if you would just let me get you a tutor."

I shook my head. "No, that's it. I want to stay in school."

He leaned back in his chair, defeated. "You know, I thought this might be the one thing you agree with me on."

I smiled and shook my head again.

"That reminds me, I got a call today. You know how you wanted to start a Fly Rio clothing line?"

I nodded.

Fly Rio is the brand I "created". It really wasn't a brand to start with, just a way to remember Rio. Then my board sponsor came to me and asked if I wanted to make it my signature board. I agreed and pretty soon everything took off.

I had an idea to start my own clothing line for skaters. I thought that it would be cool to see people wearing things that I made. And every time I would see a shirt, I would be able to remember Rio.

Every time I slept, I had uncontrollable nightmares about that horrible night. The night I got shot, the night the Latino Blood crumbled, and the night Rio died.

I would be awoken by my own screams or jerked up by Uncle Carlos, Kiara, or one of the girls. The dreams scared the Hell out of me and I knew that Carlos and Kiara were about ready to take me to a doctor. Papá and Mamá knew and it killed them to realize that this was happening while I was so far away. But they knew I was making progress with my life and that I was safe with Uncle Carlos.

I turned my attention back to Todd as he started talking again. "Well, it's a go. We better find a designer and fast if you want this to come out by December."

I sprang to my feet, excitement running through my whole body. "Are you for real?"

He grinned. "Yeah, but I'm serious about finding somebody."

I started heading for the door. "Don't worry Todd; I got you covered!"

He tried to shout after me, but I ignored him as I sprinted for my car.

I finally got my license a couple months before my seventeenth birthday. I missed my old way of getting around, but the car goes a lot faster and with the crazy Colorado heat, I was glad to have the AC on.

You'd think that with all the money I'd earned over the past short months I would've bought myself a cool, new car. I did buy myself a car, but it wasn't new and only a few people would call it cool. Since living with Carlos and Kiara I'd really gotten into old cars. Carlos even taught me the stuff that Papá always tried to teach us, but none of us ever took interest in. Turns out Papá was right; cars can be pretty cool.

Almost all of the pro skaters I knew had Range Rovers, so I decided to get one; only mine is the first generation of Range Rovers ever made. I passed it one day while coming home from school and fell in love.

It was from the year 1971 and was painted a bright blue. The engine was in pretty bad shape, but Carlos and Kiara took turns helping me rebuild it. I re-did the interior as well, since the old leather was all cracked. It turned out to be pretty awesome and just my style.

Before I took off, I got my phone out of my pocket, hit the numbers I wanted to dial, and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" My brother's voice answered on the other line.

"Hey, Pac. Are you still looking for a job?" I asked.

Paco sighed. "I get it Cruz; you make more money than I do. You shouldn't really rub it in my face."

"No, _pendejo_. I need somebody that can draw stuff," I told him, pulling onto the road.

"I can draw," Paco said, his voice muffled meaning that he had food in his mouth.

"Yeah, I know. I just got the okay to start a clothing line. You know, for Fly Rio? I need somebody to start making designs."

He was quiet for a second. "So, are you gonna pay me?"

I groaned in frustration. "No Paco, never mind. Forget that I asked."

"Cruz! I was kidding. I'll do it, I'll do it."

I sighed, "I just need like some t-shirt designs. No promise that this thing will go over big, though."

He chuckled, "I wasn't planning on it."

Just as I was going to say something, a sharp cry rang out on Paco's end of the line.  
>"Fuck, the baby's awake. Hold on for a sec, will ya?"<p>

I didn't get a chance to answer before I heard another muffling, the sign that the phone was set down.

Paco and Juli had a baby boy on Christmas Eve. They named him Maximo Navidad Fuentes. He was a cute baby, but every time I called Paco he was always crying or throwing up.

As of right now, Paco was a stay-at-home Dad to his nine month old. Juli went to work every day and they were living off of her paycheck. I know the Fuentes pride thing really messed with Paco and he hated the fact that Juli had to work in order to support them.

The crying stopped in the background and I heard the phone being picked up.

"You there?" Paco asked.

"Yeah," I said turning onto Carlos and Kiara's street.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Draw a few designs, scan them, and send them to me."

"Well what the Hell kind of designs do you want?"

"Paco, I don't know. Draw a little bit of everything. I'll let you know which ones I like and we can go off of that."

I pulled into the driveway and parked the Rover. Carlos and Lela were outside. The hood of Sophia's car was up. I stepped out of the car and waved to them. They waved back; Lela with a big smile on her face.

"Shit! Max just puked all over me. Can I call you back?" He asked.

I sighed. "Don't bother, just draw up those t-shirts and send them to me."

"Fine. Oh, and Cruz?"

"Huh?" I asked, walking toward Carlos and Lela.

"I saw Lia the other day. She's lookin' good, bud. Why don't you call her or something?"

"Paco, not this again. Just shut up and go get the puke off you."

Paco sighed and started talking, but I hung up before his words could get to me.

I'm not gonna lie. I wish things were different between Lia and me. I wish she would've come to the hospital; it would've made my life a little less confusing. I knew that Sam killed Rio and I wondered if she knew.

After that night, I had cops visiting me left and right. They wanted names and descriptions; I refused to give them both. I told them I didn't remember much, that I had my head hit a few too many times.

I did remember that night though. I remember the words Sam had said. I remember the pain I was in. I remember the feel of Rio's limp hand. I remember it all and I suspected that Papá knew that, but he never questioned me.

"You okay?" Uncle Carlos asked me, snapping me back to reality.

I nodded. "Yeah, just a lot on my mind."

He put the hood down and leaned against it. "How was school?"

I was still in my uniform: pinstriped pants, white oxford shirt, gray blazer with the Fort Blake logo, and my tie. The tie was supposed to be any color striped, but I liked to push the uniform code. Today, my tie was lime green with lady bugs all over it.

I shrugged at his question.

"How was your meeting with Todd?" Carlos asked as I leaned up against the car next to him.

"My clothing line got cleared. That's why I was just talking to Pac. I want him to design some shirts."

Carlos's eyes lit up, "You're going into business with your brother? I wish you the best of luck."

I chuckled and wrapped Lela in a huge hug.

"Cruz!" She giggled as I started to tickle her.

Sophia came skipping out of the house. "Papá, did you fix my car yet?"

Sophia just got her license a few weeks before and loved running her friends around places.

Carlos shook his head and Sophia's face fell.

"Dinner's ready." She said, gloom filling her voice, as she turned and walked back.

I raised my eyebrow at Uncle Carlos, letting go of Lela. "What's wrong with her car?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

Lela started to skip toward the house and I shot Carlos a look. "So, you just don't want her to drive?"

He shrugged. "Basically. Once I let Cecilia drive on her own, she wasn't my little girl anymore."

We started towards the door and I asked. "Isn't that why you have Lela?"

He glared at me. "You won't get it until you have kids."

I shrugged.

He glared at me one more time before pushing the door open, "And I don't want any kids from you any time soon."

I chuckled."Too late."

I stepped around him and into the house, leaving him confused and stunned.

After dinner and explaining to my uncle and aunt that I was only kidding about having a kid, I went up to my room.

My room was Dylan's old room. Both Dylan and Cecilia were at Colorado State. The room was painted a shade of royal blue. It was a simple room; all I had in there was my bed, my desk with my laptop on it, and a dresser. I had no posters or pictures what so ever.

It was weird having a room to myself. It made me realize how much stuff AJ really had.

AJ had changed since I called him gay that night of Licia's graduation party. He scrapped all his tight clothes and replaced them with clothes the average teenager wore. He avoided all questions about his sexuality and even dropped acting. The one thing that he didn't give up was music.

He picked up playing the guitar and his voice was smooth and amazing. He was a whole new person and I felt responsible for him changing. I think he was just confused about who was supposed to be and that takes time to figure out.

I slammed myself down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Life in Colorado was so different than life back in Fairfield. I always missed my family, but somehow this place made me realize what I've truly been missing.

I closed my eyes for a second and found myself drifting into a dream.

It felt so real, but I knew it was dream from the vividness of the colors.

I dreamt of her, of Lia. I dreamt she was standing over me when I got shot. She was saying words, but I couldn't hear them. I could only see her lips move. I tried crying out to her, but nothing came out of my mouth. Then she started walking away and she didn't look back. She didn't even bother to save me.

Just as she was about to vanish she stopped in her tracks and turned back to me. Her brown eyes were filled with tears.

She sobbed the word. "Why?"

I tried to sit up, I tried to find my voice, but it wasn't working.

"Why would you leave me?" She sobbed again.

By the time I found my voice, she was gone and I was screaming to nobody.

I jerked awake into complete blackness. My eyes adjusted and I noticed a dim light behind me. The light was coming from a street lamp. I sat up, startled and found myself on a jungle gym in the middle of a park.

I didn't know what park I was in. I don't even know how I got there. All I know is that I was scared, cold, and still in my school uniform.

I didn't recognize any of my surroundings and panic was starting to set in.

Once I was able to get a grip, I found my phone in my pocket. The clock on it said it was three in the morning. My hands shook as I dialed Carlos and Kiara's number.

On the third ring, Uncle Carlos' sleep-filled voice answered. "Hello?"

"Carlos, _no sédondeestoy_." My panic-filled voice cracked.

"Cruz?" Carlos asked, still half asleep.

"Carlos, I don't know where I am." I repeated, this time in English.

"What the hell? Why aren't you in your bed? You were fast asleep when we went to bed!" he said, sounding more awake now.

"I don't know. I just woke up here."

"Okay, give me some things you're around."

I squinted and looked around. "I'm at a park," I got to my feet and started searching for other things. "I think there's a pond here."

"Any signs or anything?"

I looked around and saw one in the distance and headed towards it. "Creighton Park," I said as soon as I could make the letters out on the sign.

"Holy shit, that's a long walk. Stay put, I'll be there in ten."

Ten minutes later, Carlos pulled up. I hurried to the passenger side and got in.

I watched as he turned the heat up and noticed for the first time I was shivering.

"I'm sorry," I muttered as he sped away.

He shook his head. "Don't know how you got here, but I know it's not your fault."

"Don't tell my parents," I begged.

He looked at me, his brown eyes lit up by the lights on the dash. "Cruz, you could've been killed."

"It won't happen again. I promise if it does you can tell them."

He sighed."Fine. Just don't mention anything to Kiara, she'll call your Mamá right away."

I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as we pulled into the driveway.

I was wrong. It wasn't the last time it happened. I woke up in a different place every single night for the next three months. As the weather grew colder, I found myself wearing my winter jacket that I hadn't put on before I fell asleep. Some places I found myself I knew. Other times I had no clue where I was and had to call Carlos. Every time I pleaded him not to call my parents and he hadn't.

Uncle Carlos had tried everything, staying awake all night, locking the front door, or even barricading my bedroom door. Somehow I managed to get around it. I didn't know how or why, and it scared the crap out of me.

One time I woke up in Todd's office on his couch with Todd and Carlos looking down at me.

Todd sighed. "I think it's time you take a break. Go home Cruz."

I looked at Uncle Carlos and he nodded. "Your Papá and Mamá are flying in tonight. You better get packed."


	33. Lia 32

**Hi people of the world. **

**So, I'm updating. I'm not quite sure If people are reading this story anymore, due to lack of reviews. But hey, I'm updating. So the people still reviewing, I love you keep it up. To the people reading not reviewing, I love you, but I would love to know what you think. **

**Okay, hope you enjoy it. Bye. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lia<strong>

**January**

I kept hearing the same rumor, over and over again. It was something I didn't want to hear, but I still hoped it was true.

Christmas break was when I first heard the rumor. I was hanging out in my room at Santi's house when he came barging in.

"Can you knock?" I told him, looking up from the book I was reading.

"It's my house," Santi countered.

"No,_es la casa de su madr__e._" I told him.

He rolled his eyes and slammed himself down onto my bed.

Santi had just finished his first semester of college and loved it. He was getting A's in all his classes and never complained about the work load.

"Did you hear?" Santi asked, his eyes wide.

"Hear what?" I asked. I marked the page in my book beforesetting it aside.

"He's back."

My heart dropped; I never wanted to hear those words. My first thought was that the Blood was back- the leaders had returned from their hiding places.

"Whose back?" I asked. My voice was shaking as I felt the blood drain from my face.

Santi laughed a little. "Why so worried?"

I looked at him. "It's not Juan or anybody like that, is it?"

His eyes grew with understanding and then he cocked a grin. "No. Lia, Juan's locked up for good. Anyways, I thought you would hear by now."

"Jesus, Santiago! Hear what?"

"Calm it down! There was a sighting of a blackhaired, blue-eyed teenager on a skateboard."

My eyes grew wide and my heart started to beat fast again. "That doesn't mean anything. A lot of people skateboard around here."

"Not in the winter."

I shook my head. "You're just making this up."

He chuckled. "Lia, why would I make something like this up?"

"'Cause it's something you would do for fun," I told him, my eyebrows raised.

He shrugged and got to his feet. "Whatever. But when second semester comes around and you find yourself in one of Cruz Fuentes's classes, you won't be laughing at me anymore."

He walked out of my room and left me questioning what he said.

He had to be joking. He had to be bored. Vela was out of town visiting relatives and he'd been annoying his _madre _and me just for something to do.

I sighed deeply and got to my feet, following Santi out to the living room.

He was sitting down, in between his brothers. Lola was at work and we were supposed to be baby-sitting.

"Where did you hear that he was back?" I asked Santi with my hands on my hips.

He shrugged. "It's not like you care or anything."

"Santiago, I swear, if you don't tell me I'll hurt you."

That made him laugh and he shook his head. "I heard it from Sam, who heard it from Enrique. Go talk to them; they're both working today."

"Fine," I said while grabbing my jacket and boots from the closet.

"Have fun," Santi yelled from the couch as I slipped out the door.

Santi's house was only a couple of blocks from Enrique's, but the cold January air made it feel like it was miles. Not to mention that the recent snow storm made the walking almost impossible.

It took me about twenty minutes to reach my destination. As soon as I opened the door, I was greeted with a gust of warm air.

Enrique was working on the engine of a Honda. He smiled when he saw me come in.

"_Hola_, Lia!" He greeted me.

"Hi, Enrique."

He cocked his head to the side. "I know why you're here."

Sam rolled out from under the same car Enrique was working on, scaring me.

"Hi," Sam said with grease painted all over his face.

"You look ridiculous," I told him.

"You look pretty," He said with a grin, getting to his feet.

Enrique sighed. "Santi blabbed, didn't he?"

I nodded.

"That kid's a piece of work," Sam said.

Enrique raised his eyebrows at him. "Like you should be talkin'. I don't see you getting full rides to any colleges."

Sam shrugged and wiped the grease off his face.

"So is he back?" I asked Enrique.

Enrique shrugged. "Do you want him to be?"

"Enrique! Just please tell me," I pleaded.

Enrique sighed. "He got back a couple days before Christmas."

My stomach turned and I couldn't say anything.

"He's not going to school with you though. He's got a tutor. So you don't really have to deal with him."

I nodded.

"Unless you want to," Enrique added.

"I don't know what I want."

"Me either," Sam sighed.

"Sam, shut up," Enrique hissed at him.

Sam shook his head. "No, this relates to this topic. I mean- I don't know if I want you with him."

I felt my eyes grow wide. "Sam! We're not ever together anymore."

Sam sighed. "I know. It's just I thought that he wouldn't leave. I mean- he's famous now. Famous people don't hang out with poor people like us; they only use us."

"Sam, this is _mi familia_ you're talking about. Take it easy."

"Have you talked to him yet?" I asked Enrique.

Enrique nodded. "There's something different about him. I can't get my finger on what, though. He's a lot more guarded and quieter."

"Why'd he come home? Wasn't he doing well there?"

"It would seem like he was, doesn't it? Alex said that the night is still burnt into Cruz's mind. He's a hot mess, Lia. It's been over a year and he can't close his eyes without seeing Rio die."

Sam stiffened next to me and I watched the color drain from his face.

I know Sam couldn't close his eyes at night either. Sometimes he would call me when he couldn't sleep, in tears. He hated himself for killing Rio and feared he would be caught every day. He wanted to leave, but had nowhere to go.

"Sam," I whispered.

He shook his head and turned back to the car. "I gotta get back to work."

Enrique nodded. "Yeah, I should too. The owner's coming by in an hour," Then he turned to me. "Lia, don't sweat it. He's trying to lay low. He didn't want to come back, but he had too."

I nodded and turned towards the door. "Thanks."

The roaring Illinois wind almost blew me over as soon as I stepped outside. I closed my eyes and let the cold air lick my face, igniting my senses. I felt my eyes begin to burn and tingle. I couldn't stop the tears.

I didn't know why I was crying. I didn't even know if they were tears of joy or anger.

I knew I probably should've gone back to Santi's house, but I didn't want to face him. I found my feet moving me towards the direction of the beach Cruz and I once sat and watched the water together.

The beach was dusted with snow, but I still sat down a few feet from the frozen water. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked out across the lake. I couldn't quiet my mind; it was racing with thoughts of Cruz, Rio, and even Sam.

"It's funny isn't it?" A voice said behind me.

I jumped and froze at the familiar sound.

"If you didn't know better, you might think it's an ocean."

I heard his footsteps come closer and then they stopped.

"You gonna look at me?"

I shook my head. "No."

He laughed and took a few steps closer.

We were both silent until he sighed. "Why didn't you come when I was in the hospital?"

I turned around. "Why did you leave?"

I was taken away. He looked different. His black hair was back to his unruly curls, stopping a little past his eyebrows. His blue eyes were incredibly bright in the brisk air. He was taller, by a lot. He had a noticeable scar under his nostril.

Cruz was wearing a lime green and royal blue patterned snowboard jacket. His hands were shoved in the pocket of his jeans. Two diamond earrings pierced his ears.

Enrique was right when he said he seemed more guarded. I could tell how much he'd changed just by his stance.

He came closer to me and sat down. "I left because I had to. That night still haunts me, Lia. I was going to leave before it all happened. That night just reassured me that I had to leave this place behind."

I closed my eyes and let out a breath. "I came to the hospital. I watched you sleep through the window of your room, but I left. I couldn't face you. I just couldn't understand why you wanted to do it."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "It was a fuckin' moment of spite. A moment that changed everything."

He didn't open his eyes and I didn't say anything. I could tell he was in pain, that he was re-living that moment when he decided tochange his life forever.

"Why did you come here?" I asked him.

"To the beach?"

I nodded.

"I've been coming here to clear my head since I got back. I try to relive good moments rather than the bad ones. You were part of a good moment and it happened here."

I think he expected me to smile, but I didn't. I shook my head and got to my feet.

"Cruz, I can't do this. I just stopped thinking about you. That kiss you left me with last year has been confusing me ever since."

He looked up at me, the sun shining on his face. I could make out another faint scar above his eyebrow and one on his chin.

"I'm still confused too," he muttered.

I shook my head and started walking away, the tears brimming in my eyes again. I expected him to call me back. He didn't.

I shook my head all the way back to Santi's house.

When I reached the front door and walked into the living room, Santi was still on the couch next to his brothers. But this time, Sam was next to him. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks and they automatically got to their feet.

I slammed my bedroom door in their faces and locked it. I collapsed on my bed and thought back to what just happened.

It was almost like that conversation didn't happen. Cruz was like a ghost- he showed up whenever I was the most confused and somehow he always made it worse.

I missed him. I missed what could've been. But the thing that made me ache all over the place was the fact that Cruz was in pieces too. And for the first time since I'd known him, I found something we could both truly relate too. He just wasn't the rich, cocky boy and I wasn't the poor, abused girl.

We were both damaged. We were so damaged by ourselves and others that we didn't even realize how much we were damaging each other.


	34. Cruz 33

**Hi. I just wanted to thank you guys for breaking 200 reviews. It really made me feel fulfilled and good knowing that people were actually reading my work. So here's the chapter I think a lot of you have been waiting for. So, please review and make me happy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Cruz<strong>

**February**

"The constitution was ratified in what year?" I asked nobody in particular.

It was right before dinner time in the Fuentes household. Papá was cooking in the kitchen and Mamá was getting the plates and silver wear out. I was trying to work on that homework that my tutor, Jane, gave me.

"No clue," Papá said with his mouth full.

"1700?" Mamá guessed.

I sighed and turned to my left. "Zita, do you know?"

After Rio and Zita's Papá left town,Mamá talked Papá into taking Zita into their custody. After a few months, they decided they wanted to legally adopt her. She was just another Fuentes now.

I give a lot of credit to my parents. They were so close to being done with kids and they decided to take in a four year old, almost starting from scratch.

Zita wasn't like any of us when we were little though. She barely talked. I don't blame her for not talking though; she's been through more than anyone at her age could ever be able to handle. She liked to follow me around everywhere and I was the only one who could really get her to talk. I didn't mind having her tag along; she was a reminder of her brother.

Zita shrugged when I asked her, continuing to color.

I sighed. "You guys aren't any help at all."

"Sorry, _mijo. _I'm Mexican; I only know Mexican history."

I made a face. "You can't use the Mexican card for everything. I bet you don't even know the first president of Mexico."

He chuckled. "And like you do?"

"Guadalupe Victoria," I answered with a smirk.

Shock registered in his face and he opened his mouth so say something, but nothing came out.

I slammed my history book dramatically. "Where's A?"

"In your room," Mamá answered, setting down a dish next to me.

I got up and headed for the stairs.

"Tell him dinner's done!" Papá yelled after me.

I threw our room door open. A was lying on his bed- headphones on, staring at the ceiling.

He turned his head as soon as he felt my presence above him.

"What?" He asked, pressing pause on his i-Pod.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Life."

I raised my eyebrows. "Dude, that doesn't even make sense."

He rolled his eyes. "Since when are you the one to correct people's statements?"

"Since when are you the one to be mad at the world?"

He glared at me then turned away.

"So, what's wrong with your life?"

He didn't say anything.

"Are people being harsh to you?" I asked.

He didn't answer, but I saw him stiffen.

"AJ, straight up-are you gay?" I asked, knowing I wasn't going to get an answer.

He groaned and rolled to his feet and started yelling. "I don't know! Jesus, can't you all just leave me alone?"

I felt my eyes go wide in shock and then I couldn't help but laugh. AJ has never really snapped at anybody before.

"What's so funny?" He yelled at me.

I shook my head, still laughing.

We heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Mamá came into our room.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

A glared at me, while I laughed. Neither of us answered her.

"You're an idiot," AJ said, finally cracking a smile himself.

Ma looked at us like we were crazy. "I don't know what this is about, but dinner's done. Come on; let's eat."

Papá and Zita were already digging into the tacos downstairs. I took my seat in-between Zita and Mamá.

It was weird having only the five of us eating. Our family had been six for so long and I found myself missing Paco and Alicia, even though they used to get on my nerves.

"You sleepwalk at all last night?" AJ asked me.

I shrugged. "You tell me."

The truth was I know I did. I ended up waking up in the bathtub. It wasn't an extreme case, but I hadn't woken up in my bed in a long time.

The first few weeks that I was home, I'd waken up on the beach that I first kissed Lia, every single morning. Papá eventually caught me and literally guarded the door for the next week. He directed me back to my bed every single night and eventually I stopped going outside.

After dinner I went for a ride. I took the Rover over to Enrique's. It needed an oil change and I knew it would be a quiet night at the shop.

By the time I got there, Enrique was just about to head out the door.

"Hey, you mind if I stay around and give this beast an oil change?" I asked my cousin.

He shook his head. "Just lock up when you're done."

"Thanks."

He nodded and I watched him leave.

I loved having the garage to myself. It was just me and my thoughts. Of course my thoughts revolved mostly about skating, which I was forbidden to think about.

About a half an hour into working on the Rover I heard the door rattle open.

"Santi called- he wanted to know if you still had his PlayStation. He was rambling something about Madden tournament going on in his dorm this weekend."

I froze. I knew that voice. I knew it too well, although I hadn't heard it in almost a year.

"Sam?" Lia asked.

I rolled out from under my car and found her staring down right at me.

We stared at each other for what seemed forever.

"You're not Sam," She finally said.

I sat up and shook my head, not being able to speak.

"Okay. Well, nice seeing you," She said, retreating for the door.

"Lia, wait," I called after her.

She stopped, her back to me.

I got to my feet and walked to her. "Don't run from me, please."

She shook her head. "I told you, I can't deal with you."

"When did you tell me that, 'cause I must've not gotten the memo," I said, my voice filled with confusion.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, spinning around.

My breath was taken away with how much she had changed, but she really hadn't at the same time. Her hair was a little longer. Her eyes were brighter, that rim of sadness had almost vanished from them completely. I forgot how beautiful she was- nothing like any of the girls who had tried to get my attention, due to my growing fame in the past year.

"No," I answered her, my voice revealing my confusion even more.

"At the beach, Cruz! Ring a bell?"

I raised an eyebrow and then sighed, "Lia, this is going to sound crazy, but I sleepwalk. I must've been sleepwalking. I haven't seen you in almost a year!"

She laughed without humor. "Good one, Cruz. I'm supposed to believe you?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"How can I believe you?"

I took a step closer to her so we were almost nose to nose. "Because if I were awake I wouldn't let you say that stuff."

"Oh, yeah? What the hell would you do?" She asked, her brown eyes filling with rage.

"This," I muttered and closed the space between us, putting my lips to hers.

I expected Lia to push me away, to reject me. She didn't. In fact, she did the opposite. She embraced me, wrapping her arms around my neck while a content sigh escaped her lips.

I deepened the kiss and she followed my lead. Our tongues were entangled in each other's and my heart was beating a thousand miles per hour.

She broke away first, resting her head on my shoulder and trying to catch her breath. I put my chin on the top of her head and my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Well, I guess we resolved that problem," I muttered.

She chuckled against me. "That's your solution for everything."

"That's because when you're mad you don't give me a chance to say my point, so I have to show you."

She sighed and stepped back, I could see the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, as she turned away from me.

"Because you're a total, a total…" She stuttered.

"Mind fuck?" I suggested.

"Yes!"She sobbed.

She turned and sat down against the door. I followed her and slid next to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. You know for getting jumped into a gang and then leaving. I am a mind fuck, even to myself."

She chuckled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

I reached over and caught one with my thumb.

"I always wanted to do that to a girl," I muttered, ruining the romantic moment.

This made her smile and let out a laugh.

The next thing I knew we were back to kissing. This time our hands were exploring each other's bodies, just as our tongues were exploring each other's mouths. Clothes were coming off and I couldn't figure out who started undressing the other first.

It was something we both needed. Something that had been delayed for too long. Something that felt so right. Something that made everything in the world seem okay. Something that made us realize that we were right where we belonged.

It was different with Lia than it was with any other girl. I'd never had truly meaningful sex before, but all I knew is that it felt incredibly right. In that moment I realized that life wasn't going to get much better. And when we were done and she lay in my arms I couldn't help, but feel a sense of pride and fulfillment. This girl was amazing and she was finally, _finally_ mine.

* * *

><p>I'll leave you guys with a quote from "One Tree Hill" that I think really completes this chapter:<strong> "At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world Some are running scared, some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day, others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good and some are good struggling with the evil Six billion people in the world, six billion souls and sometimes... all you need is ONE."<strong>

So please review. Love you guys for reading. I just can't say it enough.


	35. Another Author's Note

Hey guys,

Sorry if you guys thought this was another update. I'd just wanted to let you know that this is the last official chapter of Cruz Control, but I'm going to write an Epilogue tying up some stuff. It took me a while to decide if I wanted to end it there or not. I decided that I've drug this book out too long and it's time to end it. I however was brainstorming ideas for another Perfect Chemistry fanfic and realized that I have fallen in love with the characters that I have created and don't want to give them up yet. So, I came up with the idea to write Zita's story, you know Rio's little sister and well I guess Cruz's little sister too know. This way I'll be able to write about the other characters I've created and shaped too. The only thing is I don't know if you guys would be interested in that story and if you would read or not. So I guess I just need you guys to tell me if you would want me to go through with that story line or not. I don't want to waste my time writing something that nobody will read or be interested in. I have an idea for the storyline, but I want to keep that a secret just in case I change my mind. So please tell me whether you guys would be interested in it or not. And I'm slowly plugging away on The Theory of Forever too, to be honest that was just kind of story to do when I got really bored, but I will update that soon. I promise the Epilogue is coming to this book as well. I just want to thank you all for reading and I really do appreciate your time and reviews.

Thanks,

Lindsey


	36. Epilogue

**Hello people of the internet and people who read this story,**

**So, it is a sad day for me. This is officially the last chapter of Cruz Control. I'm going to miss this story, but it's about time to wrap it up. I just want to let you guys know how grateful I am for you reading and staying with this story, even if you didn't review. Thanks for staying with me through bad chapters and grammar mistakes. This has been my first fanfin and I realized how much I love doing it, this was just supposed to be an expierement, I figured nobody would read this silly story I had in my head, however you guys proved me wrong. So, please for one last time, review and let me know what you think of this chapter and the whole story in general. Don't let me down! I love you all! **

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**27 Years Later **

Over the past twenty-seven years, the Fuentes family had kept growing and growing. By the time of their eldest grandson's wedding, Alex and Brittany had sixteen grandchildren total from their four children plus the one other addition.

The entire Fuentes family sat on one side of the church, laughing and talking before the ceremony started. Paco and Juli were nervous for their eldest son, Max. In the eyes of Paco, Max was definitely a blessing in disguise. It was rough for the first year or two with Max while Paco tried to find work. Juli held them together and paid all the bills. Paco will admit that it was his little brother who really saved his family from falling apart.

Cruz Fuentes sat next to his wife of almost eighteen years. Their hands were linked while their eyes scanned the pews for their five children.

After his first X-Games gold medal, Cruz had been one of the fiercest athletes in the action sport world. He'd set records, broke barriers, and raised the bar for skaters to come.

He managed to get his GED by the time he was seventeen. However, he knew that college wasn't for him. He stuck with skating and developed his own brand- a brand that surprised him when it really took off. By the time Cruz was twenty, he was a millionaire, yet he never acted like one. He was the same Cruz that everybody knew, a firecracker and teddy bear all rolled into one.

Cruz had bought a warehouse, along Lake Michigan, to handle all his business first floor was a huge skate park that was decorated in bright colors and the craziest obstacles a skateboarder could ever imagine. His family always joked that he put play before work, since the offices were upstairs overlooking the skate park.

His clothing line, Fly Rio, was still going strong and growing every day. He remembered Rio with every design they created and sold. Paco had occupied an office in order to create all the designs.

Another office was taken by his manager- the person who really pushed him. In fact, he was the guy _really_ responsible for getting Cruz started in the professional world of skating. Salem Karter, Cruz's best friend, was the man who guided Cruz along. He understood Cruz way more than any other person. He knew his family and understood when he needed to lay low or things of that nature.

Cruz's wife, Lia, followed her dream and became a lawyer. It took a lot of school and time, but she'd managed. She also owned an office in Cruz's warehouse. She was the company lawyer and overlooked all of Cruz's contracts and deals.

Lia didn't want to start a family until she had graduated from law school and they had waited. They both admit it was the longest wait of their lives, but they knew it was for the better. They got married once Lia had graduated from Loyola Law School and had their first son a year later.

EchoFuentes, with his ice blue eyes that he inherited from his father and caramel colored hair that he got from his mother, sat the row in front of his parents, texting his girlfriend. Cruz and Lia loved his girlfriend, Reya. Echo had known Reya his whole life because Lia's best friend Santiago, and his wife, Vela, were Reya's parents. They lived a few blocks away from Cruz and Lia's house and the kids had grown up best friends.

Echo's brother, Oakly, sat next to him. Oakly was quieter than his brother and smarter too. Echo got decent grades when he put in the effort, but he had Cruz's free spirit. Despite being the spitting image of his father at sixteen, Oakly had his mother's hard work ethic and brains.

The twins sat next to their Uncle AJ and his partner, Cam. When Cruz and Lia found out they were having twins during their third pregnancy they were ecstatic and stressed at the same time. They had two boys, three and eighteen months, and weren't sure if they were ready to add one, let alone _two more_ babies into the mix.

It was hectic when the twins were born, but it was so worth it. Lia and Cruz both knew they wanted a big family and they were glad to have the four oldest ones so close in age.

Alia was the only girl out of the bunch, right in the middle. She was older than her twin brother, Alaiya, by four minutes and used it against him all the time. The twins had managed to inherit dark blonde hair from their grandmother, but it was definitely influenced by their parents' color. Both of the twins' eyes were a hazel mixture that contained blue, green, and brown.

Alia, called Elle by her friends and siblings, had her grandmother's sense of fashion and girlie-ness. She loved dressing up and shopping. At fourteen, she was now at the age where boys were starting to take notice; she was putting away the pink dresses and bows for miniskirts and mascara. Cruz didn't like the fact that his baby girl was growing up, but Lia assured him that it was bound to happen.

Alia was the easiest to raise when she was growing up, but once she had hit the double digits she became the classic teenage girl. Cruz and Lia stepped in when her shirt was too tight or shorts were too short that which was always followed by a tantrum from Alia.

Alaiya was a completely different story. He brought laughter to the family during hard times. He knew what to say to make anybody laugh. He was popular in school, got decent grades, and was amazing at sports. Alaiya found his passion for sports when he was barely out of diapers. He loved watching Cruz during competitions and followed in his dad's footsteps by the time he was five.

At fourteen, Alaiya still skated once in awhile, but the sport that he loved the most was lacrosse. Lia hated the fact that the game was so rough, but it was what Laiya loved to do. He was damn good at it, too. He made state and national teams and got invited to camps all across the country. Broken bones and bruises were a normal thing with Alaiya, but like his father, he never backed down from what he loved.

The baby of the family, Illion, was sitting on the other side of Cruz. Illion was a surprise for Cruz and Lia. They thought they were done with having kids after the twins came, but seven years later, Lia found out she was pregnant. Illion was a pleasant surprise, though. The house had started to settle down, since the older kids were all out of diapers. They started from scratch and realized how much they loved having a baby around.

Illion had his dad's dark, unruly hair and his mom's brown eyes. He had his own mind and did things his own way. He was always getting into trouble and trying to get himself out, but failed the majority of the time. Cruz and Lia were always getting calls from school, asking them to meet with the principal. At seven years-old, Illion had managed to get into more trouble in school than all his other siblings combined. Lia and Cruz stressed out over what their future was going to be like if he kept up this type of behavior up.

But besides the getting in trouble part, Illion was a good kid with a big heart. He, like most of his brothers, loved skating with his Dad. When Cruz brought him to visit his great Uncle Carlos and great Aunt Kiara in Colorado he fell in love with snowboarding. Snowboarding was the one thing that kept him out of trouble.

Illion, getting impatient, turned to Cruz. "Dad, when is it supposed to start?"

Cruz sighed. "Soon, Ill."

Illion groaned and put his chin on his hands.

Alicia, Cruz's big sister, turned around and smiled at him.

Licia had three kids of her own. Kaya was seventeen like Echo, Conner was fifteen, and Grace was twelve. Licia lived in Iowa, where he husband was from. They met at the University of Wisconsin. Licia was a middle school teacher and her husband, Casey, owned his own business.

"Mom, Uncle A says that you and Dad didn't like each other at first," Alia turned around and told her mother.

Cam gave AJ a glare and Cruz did too. A threw his hands up in innocence.

A came out to the rest of his family after he'd been away at college for awhile. He was confused with his sexuality and tried to avoid questions on the subject when he was teenager. When he came home for Christmas break during his freshmen year he sat everybody down and told them that he met somebody. That somebody was Cam and none of his family members were surprised. They just all wanted to meet the guy who helped their little brother and son discover himself.

Cam was a pretty good addition to the family. He held a voice of reason. He was different than A. You could clearly tell that Cam was gay, but you had to know A to figure it out. Right before AJ entered high school anyone could tell he was gay, by the clothes we wore and the way he talked. Then he started second guessing himself and wearing more "guy"-ish clothes and his voice changed.

Cam and AJ both wanted kids. They decided to adopt identical twin girls. Alix and Ava were eight now and the whole family could see how much their parents loved them.

A cry rang out and everybody's heads turned to Zita and baby Zuma. Zuma's sister, Harper, covered her ears. Zita turned red and tried to quiet her baby boy down. Alex scooped up Harper and let her sit on his lap, while Brittany helped Zita quiet down Zuma.

Zita's husband was the only one not present from the Fuentes side of the family. He was a CEO at a major company out in Chicago and was in Japan for a meeting. Everybody understood and he apologized many times.

The doors opened and Max started walking down the aisle with Paco and Juli on either side of him. Juli was in tears and Paco was close to it.

"Lookin' good, Max!" Alaiya called to his cousin with a grin.

Everybody from the family chuckled and Max sent them a wink.

Soon after the procession began and the groomsmen and bridesmaids started walking down the aisle. They included Max's sisters Molly and Morgan, who were twenty-one and nineteen, and their sixteen year-old brother Mason.

As Terra, the bride, started walking down the aisle, everybody turned to look at her. She looked pretty, but nervous.

"Poor girl doesn't know what she's getting herself into," Brittany chuckled.

The whole family started laughing and Max didn't even bother to take his eyes of his beautiful wife to glare at them.

The Fuentes's watched as the young lovers stared into each other's eyes.

_It was official; a case of perfect chemistry had struck yet another generation of the Fuentes family. _

* * *

><p><strong>PS... working on Zita's story now. I'm sooo exciting to write it, I have this whole idea in my head. It'll be up soon, I promise. <strong>_  
><em>


	37. HI

Hi.

Sorry to get your hopes up, but I just wanted to inform you guys that I started a new story about Zita. I'm seven chapters in and have like no fan base. A lot of people tell me that they didn't know about this story, so I'm telling you guys on this story that I felt like I got more of a fan base and reviews. So, if you want me to be happy, go check out the Zion Experiment and my other story the Theory of Forever.

Okay Thanks Bye.


End file.
